Crash Landing
by SilentStormSociety
Summary: Raven Reyes comes crashing down to Earth in the escape pod, only this time, the grounders find her first…
1. Crash Landing

**A/N:** **For those of you not familiar with my work, my stories often take a polyamorous turn. I have no idea if that will happen for this one. I can't wait to finish writing this to find out! But poly-relationships aren't for everybody, if that's not your thing, maybe move on. Otherwise enjoy!**

 **Sentences in** _ **italic**_ **are being spoken in Trigedasleng. Therefore, Raven does not understand what's being said.**

 **May not closely follow canon.**

 **Special thanks to EverydayGeek who inspired me to randomly write this story. Without them, this tale would not exist.**

* * *

Raven Reyes struggled to lift heavy lids, to no avail. They just refused to cooperate. A groan escaped her as she pressed a bloodstained hand to her pounding head. She could feel the slick stick of blood gushing down her face. It had definitely been a rough landing. With shaky hands, fumbly fingers undo the latches of her seat restraints. After a bit of struggling, they came free, and Raven plunged forward, crashing her knee against the pod's interface console, metal greeting bone.

The brunette cried out in agony. She was certain something snapped somewhere, pain shot through her as dizziness enveloped her and threatened consciousness, but she couldn't worry about that now. She had to keep pushing forward. She had to get out of that pod. Earth awaited her outside.

Okay, now just need to get to door handle, Raven thought.

Once caramel fingers closed around the cold metallic latch of the exit, Raven shielded her face and clenched her body tight, preparing herself for the unknown. With great effort, Raven jerked the handle downwards as hard as she could. The door hissed open, and Raven breathed fresh air for the first time.

It's colder than she's use to on the ark, but exhilarating. She took a deep breath of its freshness and allowed its calmness to fill her. A scent permeated the air, a sweet fragrance mixed with the smell of soil and things that grow. There was a thickness to the atmosphere that settled lightly upon her tongue. It's the forest, she realized. I'm smelling life.

Raven could feel sun rays beat at her lids; slowly, and forcefully, she willed them to open. Tears streamed as the light stung her eyes, she waited a moment for her vision to clear before her breath caught in her throat.

She crawled halfway through the doorway and gaped at the scene before her; it was surreal. Was this really happening? She could hardly fathom what her eyes were communicating to her. The sun shined high in the sky; trees surrounded her in every direction, the breeze actively dancing through their leaves, tiny beads of water droplets rolled off their ends and… were those birds chirping?

Raven's chocolate eyes widened wider as she took in the terrain, dirt covered the floor, no, not floor, ground. The earth's surface. She survived. She made it to Earth, alive. Mostly anyway.

Raven heaved herself the rest of the way out of the pod and nose-dived to the ground. She rolled onto her back, squeezing her eyes shut tight, teeth grinding as she seethed in pain. She rubbed at her leg, it had a widespread numbness and ached like hell. She could barely move it. As the waves of torture slowly began to deaden, Raven slowly opened her eyes; she was still in disbelief of surviving the crash and that those were soaked blades of real green grass tickling her skin just then.

She began to laugh hysterically, delirium taking over as she tried to convince herself this was all just a crazy dream. Her amusement cut short when she heard the ruffle of bushes behind her. Adrenaline raced through her, her heart hammered, and she struggled to sit up. When she finally managed to, she scanned her surroundings until her eyes landed on the bush to have startled her. Its branches still slightly swayed.

"Hello?" she asked in hopes of it just being her mind playing tricks on her. It wasn't.

Cautiously, two women stepped out from behind the bush. One was short with wavy brown hair; she couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen. She was slender and vigilant of her surroundings. Dark brown eyes constantly scanned their perimeter back and forth.

The other woman held the air of a leader, fierce hazels surrounded by dark makeup zoned in on Raven; those orbs had a look of authority, but despite their ferocity, the brunette felt a calmness radiating off of them. The woman was gorgeous, tall, with long, braided dark blonde hair and black roots. Leather gripped her lithe frame and busty chest. Her neck was slender but toned, pale white skin accented full, succulent lips and prominent cheekbones.

Raven stiffened when the glimmer of a sword blade caught her eye, one on each of their backs. She tried to stand but crashed back down to her elbows; she couldn't move her damn leg.

"What do you want?" Raven asked weakly as the pounding in her head increased. She definitely had a concussion; dizziness was beginning to set in, holding her eyes open was proving difficult. The women ignored her and began instead speaking to each other.

" _What should we do with her, Heda?"_

" _She comes back with us."_

Fighting desperately to keep conscious, Raven squinted toward the woman to have knelt beside her. As chocolate eyes gawked at swirls of brown and green for the first time, Raven couldn't help the flutter in her chest. She wondered if this was what a goddess looked like. Never had she seen someone so fucking gorgeous.

"Sleep," said Goddess Eyes as she put a strong, comforting hand to Raven's forehead. With an odd newfound sense of safety, Raven closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to consume her.

OoOoO

When brown orbs fluttered open again, it was night. Raven groaned as her head throbbed, she grasped it with one hand and noticed some sort of cloth bandage had been wound around her head. She rolled onto her side and scanned her surroundings as she tried to piece together what happened. She was definitely somewhere else. There was no sign of the escape pod she had come down in and the only forest she could see were the treetops against the starlit sky over a towering fence.

Raven laid on a fuzzy blanket of some sort a few feet away from a large, roaring campfire. She stared hard into the flames, watching the swirls of oranges and yellows dance and twist against the darkness. Fire was a rare sight on the ark since it was a hazard and consumed precious oxygen. She was so enthralled.

" _Hungry?"_

Raven jumped, startled by the presence behind her. Twisting in the direction of the voice, Raven is met with the gorgeous woman she had seen earlier.

"Hi, I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you said."

The blonde looked at Raven carefully before speaking again, "I asked if you are hungry."

Raven was relieved to learn the woman spoke English. "Uh, yeah actually. I am."

The woman marched off without another word only to reappear a few moments later with a bowl. She sat beside Raven on the ground and handed her the wooden dish and an eating utensil. Raven felt a strong hand on her back as she strained to sit up.

"Thanks, guess that crash took more out of me than I thought. I'm lucky to be alive."

The blonde didn't respond; her expression remained blank and observant. Raven peered into the bowl, it looked like chunks of meat cut into squares; she couldn't identify the spice. They had rations back on the ark, not actual food.

Slowly, Raven poked a slippery piece of steaming meat and brought it close to her lips. It smelled okay enough, like heat and spice. Quickly she opened her mouth and shoved it in, squeezing her eyes tight and chewing quickly.

An embarrassing "mmm mmm mmm," escaped Raven without her permission. But as the sweet-spicy flavors leaked across her taste buds she couldn't help it. Flavor was heaven. She had no idea. She immediately began to shovel more of it into her mouth, eliciting an auditory smirk from her blonde companion.

Raven chuckled as she finished her chewing, she knew she must had looked amusing to the other woman. "Sorry, food's a little different where I come from."

"And where _do_ you come from exactly? We saw you fall from the sky."

Raven finished the remaining meat in her bowl and set it aside. "I'm from a space station; we call it The Ark. I'm Raven by the way." The brunette held out a hand toward the blonde who looked at it with confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"It's customary for my people to shake hands when meeting for the first time."

The blonde narrowed her eyes but slowly raised her hand to meet Raven's. Smooth caramel fingers grasp strong pale ones; Raven held her stare a moment and smiled before letting go. She immediately missed the warmth and contact. The simple touch had elicited that fluttery thunder inside her chest all over again.

"You got a name?"

"I am Anya, Heda of the Wood's Clan." Anya stood abruptly, "If you are finished it is time for rest, can you walk?"

Raven tried to maneuver her leg but it was useless. The limb felt dead. She looked back up to the blonde and shook her head. "No, and I can't feel it anymore either."

Anya knelt down and in one quick motion scooped Raven into a bridal style carry. Raven threw an arm around Anya to hold on tight. She smelled of the forest and soap, it was intoxicating. She just wanted to nose-dive into Anya's neck and breathe deeply, and to lick and suck away that mind-altering fragrance. Heat pulled at her core and Raven sucked in a deep, sobering breath of the chilly night air. Control yourself, Reyes. She thought to herself.

Raven noted there were several tents set up across the camp along with a few wooden shacks. One looked to be a kitchen if the small makeshift chimney was anything to go by. Another, an outhouse judging by its size. The others she couldn't determine just by sight. Perhaps she'd ask Anya later.

The blonde, of course, carried Raven to the largest tent of the camp with two guards posted outside the entrance. They were giant muscly men that looked like they wouldn't hesitate to kill an old granny if she looked at them the wrong way. Raven cuddled closer to Anya and gulped while silently noting not to piss off anyone here.

Anya's tent was spacious, even bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. There was a long table to the immediate left of the entrance littered with miscellaneous objects, a pole in the center of the tent that plunged deep into the dirt surface. Several trunks and a few dressers framed the far end of the tent and to their right lay a large spacious mattress on the floor piled with animal furs. It looked comfortable. A small crate laid beside it with a lit candle.

But Raven wasn't placed on the bed as she had hoped. Instead, Anya placed her on the ground against the pole in a sitting position. The blonde disappeared behind Raven, ruffling through the contents of a nearby table before returning and gripping Raven's arm painfully. She clasped the brunette's wrist with a heavy cuff of iron, snapping it shut and wrapping it around the pole. It was thick, tight, and cold. Panic shot through Raven, "what the fuck, Anya? I haven't done anything to deserve this."

"You are an intruder on my land. That is enough. And I can do what I want with you."

So it was gonna be like that, was it? "My leg is completely gibbled, Anya. I'm not going anywhere even if I wanted to."

The blonde ignored her. Anya strolled over to her luxurious looking bed and stripped away her leather until she wore nothing more than a tank top and underwear. She slipped under the large fur blankets and blew out the candle.

Raven let her head crash back against the pole and immediately regretted it. Her sore head screamed at her for such foolishness. She shivered and rubbed her shoulders. She could just slip out of the cuff, what Anya didn't know about Raven was the girl was double jointed. She could dislocate her hands easily and they'd pop right back into place. But she thought better of it, she should keep that secret for the moment and save the skill for when she really needed it.

Awkwardly, she shifted to the ground and used her arm for a pillow. The dirt beneath her was smooth but crispy, tiny rocks prodded at her skin. She shivered as the cool night air blew through the tent flap.

"Anya, I'm fucking cold."

Silence.

"Don't make me start singing. Trust me, you don't want to hear me sing." Raven knew she might be pushing her luck but something about Anya just told her the woman didn't want to hurt her. She was rewarded a moment later as she heard the frustrated groans of the blonde. Then she felt a fur and pillow being thrown at her head.

"Thank you, Anya."

"Go to sleep, Reivon. No more noise from you."

Raven smiled to herself in triumph as she curled up beneath the soft heavy fur. The pillow was feathery; she was grateful to have enough slack from the chain to fully stretch out. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Slave Contract

Raven woke with a start the following morning as she received a light kick to the ribs. Both her hands flew around her middle as she tried to catch her breath. This woman had the social skills of a thoron engine.

"You know, you could have just said, _morning Raven_. I would've answered."

A fully dressed and smirking Anya towered over her, arms crossed as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. Raven didn't miss the sliver of a smile pull at her lips before quickly vanishing.

"I sent for a healer yesterday. He's arrived. You will see him now."

Raven held up her arm and rattled the chain in response. The blonde stepped over to the table behind her and grabbed a key before kneeling beside the brunette and unlocking the cuff. Once again, strong hands hooked under the mechanic's legs and back before sweeping her up into a warm embrace. Anya's sexy scent permeated her nose once more; Raven would never get enough of that intoxicating aroma.

They passed several villagers on their way to the healing tent. The people of the Wood's Clan looked like a band of terrifying killers. They all walked around with a fierceness in their eyes, tattoos littered their skin and they all carried serrated blades on their waists or had them slung over a shoulder. Raven was grateful for the beautiful warrior carrying her. It wasn't that the blonde looked any less ferocious, it was just that Raven felt a sense of safety every time she was near.

Upon entering the healing tent, Anya and Raven were met with a giant, burly man with a full wiry beard and head of dark braided hair. Like the others in the village, he looked angry and ready to kill. A large swirling tattoo crossed his face, its spirals as dark as the leathers Anya wore.

"Nyko, this is Reivon. I think her leg might be broken."

Nyko nodded toward the small cot in the corner of the tent. Anya carried her over and carefully lowered Raven onto it. The gentleness of the action surprised the brunette. Anya gave Nyko a nod then turned to leave, but Raven's hand shot out at lightning speed, smooth fingers closed around Anya's strong, pale wrist.

"Don't leave me alone with him." Raven begged, her voice coming out as a shaky whisper, "Anya, please."

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh before rolling her eyes and pulling up a stool beside the bed. Raven glanced back at Nyko, his back was still turned to them as he sifted through a box on the table for supplies.

Raven propped herself up on both elbows and turned toward Anya, "thank you," she whispered before intertwining her fingers with Anya's and pressing a kiss to the back of the warrior's calloused hand. The blonde's eyebrows rose; she stared at Raven, opening her mouth then quickly closing it. Raven wanted to ask what she was about to say but then Nyko approached them. The large man towered over the brunette as he motioned for Raven to take her pants off. And oh hell no did she want this guy to see her with her pants down let alone touch her.

"It's okay, Reivon. He can help you." Anya encouraged.

With a deep breath, Raven undid her buckle and unbuttoned her pants. Anya helped pull them the rest of the way down. Heat flushed the brunette's cheeks, not only was this scary killer dude raking his eyes over her now but so was the woman she had been secretly crushing on. When Raven peeked down at the injured limb, she noticed she didn't need to worry about being ogled. The mangled leg was horrifying, it was nearly completely purple, bruised, and twisted. Nyko pressed at various points on the limb with strong chubby fingers. In some places, Raven felt nothing, others elicited a shriek of agony, the first scream made Anya jump in her seat.

" _Well?"_ Anya asked.

" _The leg is dislocated and broken in at least two places. She is useless, Heda. We should just kill her."_

" _No. She may still prove useful, if not around the camp then perhaps leverage against Skykru. What can be done?"_

Nyko let out a long breath. Raven wished she knew what the hell they were saying.

" _I can pop it back into place, but this weak thing is going to scream. I can give her something after to knock her out a while, so you don't have to hear it. I can also splint the leg and fashion some walking sticks."_

Anya nodded. Raven shot her eyebrows up at the blonde. "What's going on?"

"Nyko is going to pop your bones back together."

Raven didn't understand. What the hell did that mean? Nyko raised his massive hands and hovered over the brunette to lift Raven's hips; once he had the leg elevated in a firm grip, he began to twist, jerk, and push. Raven began to screech, desperately she tried to crawl away but couldn't. Anya rushed to the other side of the cot and grasped Raven by the hand.

"Reivon, look at me." Anya tightened her grip, "Look at me, Reivon" she repeated.

But Raven couldn't concentrate; the pain was blinding. Her breath hitched in her throat; sweat broke across her forehead as every muscle in her body tensed and constricted. Anya clutched Raven's chin with her free hand and forced their eyes to meet.

"Focus on me. It's almost over."

Raven pressed her forehead against Anya's. With one final crack, pop, and screech from the brunette, darkness consumed her.

OoOoO

When Raven opened her eyes, it was night again. That was the second time she slept the day away. That wasn't exactly how she pictured her first few days on earth to be. She stretched out her limbs and grimaced in pain as her leg ached and throbbed. It wasn't a pain she'd ever grow used to; she hoped it would subside in the next few days.

Fur brushed her arm, and that's when Raven realized not only was she back in Anya's tent, but she was in Anya's bed. It was as luxurious as she imagined it to be. She snuggled into the softness of the furs under her and pulled another one overtop her body. Upon hearing a snort, Raven jerked her head around to find Anya leaning against a table, arms crossed, laughing lightly.

Raven smiled, "Your bed's really comfortable."

Anya moved from her place and strode over to sit beside Raven. "Don't get too comfortable; you're back on the floor when I go to sleep."

"Oh, come on Anya, let me stay. I promise I won't bother you."

Anya laughed again and shook her head no. Her laugh was husky; Raven loved it.

"I need to know about your people, Reivon," Anya said, turning serious.

Raven furrowed her brows. Her people? The delinquents!

"You know about them?" Raven asked, surprised and relieved at once. "Can you take me to them?"

Now it was Anya's turn to furrow her brows. "You stay here."

"Anya, I need to see my people. They're the reason I came down here."

Anya shook her head again. "You misunderstand Reivon, you're mine. You don't leave. You want to live? Tell me about your people."

Raven was getting sick of the harshness in this woman's tone, sick, and a little turned on, and she didn't even want to begin to think why that was.

"Fine, uh, they're basically one hundred delinquent kids from the ark. Our home is running out of air, so they sent the kids down to see if Earth was inhabitable, which looks like it is."

"They sent their children down to die?"

"Yeah. Any crime on the ark is punishable by death. But if you're under eighteen when you break a rule, you get locked up until you're of age then get a hearing. The ship's chancellor then decides if you live or die. They'll be coming down soon." Raven grasped Anya's hand just then, taking comfort in its warmth. "Please don't hurt them, Anya. I'm begging you."

"They've committed acts of war. Burned a village to the ground. Captured and tortured one of our own. You and your people are invaders."

Raven sat up, ignoring the throbbing in her head. "Look, let me talk to them. We can work something out. Please."

"No." Anya stood to leave.

"Wait! What's going to happen to me?"

"I'll take you on as my slave. That is the best I can offer you."

"That is not at all what I was hoping for."

Anya turned to leave again. "Damn it, Anya! Would you sit down and talk to me about this?" Raven was pushing her luck, but she was frustrated. How was she suppose to deal with being a slave? Sure it helped that the woman she'd be slaving for was attractive, but that was beside the point. And she couldn't just stand idly by while her people got slaughtered.

Anya sighed and strode quickly back toward the bed. When she sat down, she towered over Raven menacingly, forcing the brunette onto her back as she placed one hand either side Raven's head against the furs.

"Let's get one thing clear right now. You, never tell me what to do. Ever."

"I'm gonna make your life a living hell," Raven promised with a smile ghosting her lips.

Anya moved closer; their faces only inches apart. Chocolate orbs flickered between Anya's almond-shaped hazels and those full luscious lips. She could feel the soft tufts of air leave the blonde's mouth, she desperately wanted to swallow them.

"Do not test me, Reivon. I've been nice to you."

Raven took a deep breath. Fuck this woman was hott, and Raven was turned on far more than she should have been at the power display, but she wasn't about to let Anya know that. Instead, she decided to milk the situation.

"Fine. If I promise to comply can we strike some ground rules?"

Anya's curved eyebrows drew together. "Are you trying to negotiate a slave contract with me?"

"Yep, sure am. Top of the list, bed privileges. And is NOT negotiable. Especially now that I've tasted this heaven. And speaking of taste, I want a steady three meals a day. No physical abuse, or emotional abuse. And no more chains. And no telling me what to do. I'm a person!"

Anya's face lit up in amusement, "You're completely defeating the purpose of me having a slave."

"So don't make me a slave! Keep me as a friend. If I agree to stay willingly can we forego the term."

Anya shook her head. "You must be labeled a slave. My people won't understand otherwise. If we don't use you as leverage or kill you, then making you a slave is the only way I can save you."

Raven's heart dropped. Her situation sucked obviously, but it could be so much worse, she knew that. She was so touched in how Anya phrased that. Did she care for Raven?

Anya placed a warm hand on Raven's shoulder, "I'm sorry; but you are the enemy. I will at least consider peace with Skykru."

"Skykru?"

"It is what we call them." Anya stood up once more. "If it will make things easier, you may share my bed."

"Without chains?" Raven asked hopefully.

Anya sighed again, "Without chains. Do not make me regret this, Reivon. I'll be back in a few minutes with food."

A huge smile spread across Raven's face. Okay, maybe she could get use to this.


	3. Escape

A smile graced Raven's lips when she woke the following morning. At some point during the night, the blonde had hooked an arm around Raven's slender waist and pulled her in close. Raven had played the little spoon all night and was pleased to find her big spoon still wrapped around her come morning. The brunette snuggled closer into the warm embrace; she thought she felt Anya's face nuzzle into the back of her neck.

When she turned to investigate, the blonde remained fast asleep; she looked so peaceful, gold locks framed a perfectly sculpted face, falling in messy tumbles across the pillow. Raven wanted to kiss her so badly, but for now, would settle for waking up beside her every morning and watch her sleep in the least creepy way possible. Anya's lids fluttered, reacting to whatever dream she was having. Raven noted how beautiful she was in the morning; it was the only time her face was free of the black war paint. At dinner, Anya had explained warriors wore it during times of war. Apparently, the 100 posed such a threat.

Bravely, Raven reached out and placed a hand on the sleeping girl's waist beneath the covers. She hoped the action wasn't an unwelcome one. Anya's lids slowly fluttered open, green swirls with flecks of honey landed on Raven. She didn't seem to mind. In fact, the other woman looked aroused if the full blown pupils were anything to go by. In one quick movement, Raven was pressed to her back with the blonde straddling her. Her hands instantly flew to Anya's smooth bare hips.

Raven began to choke a little, as her breathing labored and she squeezed her eyes shut tight while clenching her jaw tight.

"Reivon?"

"Gah, not that I'm not enjoying this but my leg!"

Anya immediately clambered off. "I am sorry, Reivon."

"It's okay. I'm fine, now." She said as she rubbed at her painful limb.

Raven lifted a hand to Anya's cheek, but before she could say anything she heard a _"Heda!"_ come from outside.

Anya quickly rose from the bed, dressed, and rushed out of the tent.

Raven carefully swung her legs over the bed and awkwardly shimmied into her jeans. By the time she dressed (which was several minutes longer than a normal human being), Anya returned. She looked furious.

"What's wrong?"

She said nothing. Instead, she scooped Raven up and lowered her near that damn tent pole again, clasping the chain in place over Raven's quickly bruising wrist.

"I have to leave. A guard will bring you meals. You will stay here."

"Literally," Raven added sarcastically.

Anya grasped Raven roughly by the chin; she looked like she wanted to say something but then released her grip and stormed out of the tent without looking back. What the hell was going on? Was Anya going after the delinquents? She couldn't take that chance; she needed to get to them, but how? She still couldn't put any kind of weight on her leg. If she was going to do this, she would have to crawl. Raven glanced down at the thick metal cuff encasing her wrist and clenched her teeth together as she jerked her bones back and forth, she cracked and popped them until she could slip her hand through. The bones immediately snapped back into place.

Raven scanned her surroundings; undoubtedly there was a guard outside the entrance. Raven looked to the table behind her and spotted the hilt of a dagger. That gave her an idea. Quickly she shuffled backward and grabbed it before crawling toward the back of the tent. She used the blade to cut a hole just large enough for her to crawl through. The blade carved through the tent fabric like a knife through foil. Raven couldn't believe her luck when she peeked her head outside. Immediately behind Anya's tent was the fence that surrounded the compound. She noticed the dirt at its base was loose. All she had to do was dig and slip under.

Raven dug ferociously at the earth, adrenaline burning through her as she made her escape. She slipped through without too much trouble. She banged her leg a couple of times painfully but kept going. She crawled as quickly as she could through the forest, her dead limb dragging behind.

What felt like hours later, Raven collapsed exhausted against a tree trunk. The sun was beginning to set; she was dehydrated, hungry and weak. She had no idea if she was even headed in the right direction. What have I done? Did I just crawl may way through this damn forest only to die?

Raven stiffened when she heard a noise. It sounded like a woman's laughter. Forcing herself to move again, Raven crawled toward the voice, no, voices. There were two now. Both feminine. Raven crawled to the edge of a small hill and peered down at what looked like a wrestling match. A woman with blonde hair seemed to be wrestling with a brunette. They both wore ark clothes. Well, mostly wore clothes. They seemed to be shedding them at an alarming rate. Although she hated to interrupt them, Raven couldn't wait any longer. As the blonde's top came off and she was hovering over the brunette in just a bra, Raven chose that moment to say, "Uhm, hello?"

The women pulled apart and reached for their clothes in haste. "Who said that?" called the blonde. Raven squinted her eyes. She couldn't believe it. It was her best friend on the ark.

"Clarke!?" The blonde's eyes widened as they landed on Raven.

"Raven!?" but her name didn't come from Clarke; it came from the brunette. As the other girl drew closer Raven's heart sank a little. Okay, this was awkward. It seemed Clarke was about to get it on with Raven's ex-girlfriend, Octavia Blake.

Both girls rushed up the hill to meet Raven.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Clarke as she checked Raven over.

"It's a long story. Can we go back to your camp? I've been crawling through this god-awful place all day."

"Yeah. Let's go—," Clarke narrowed her eyes, "Rae, is your leg broken?"

"Yeah I think so; can you help me get back."

"Of course, we'll help you." Octavia offered.

Each girl wrapped one of Raven's arms around their shoulders, and together, made their way back toward the dropship.

When they got back, and copious amounts of water was gulped, and after introductions had been made, Raven told the others how Clarke's mom had approached her to fix the pod. She explained Abby didn't make it in time to launch. Then told them of her encounter with Anya and her people who the 100 were calling, Grounders.

"Rae, I'm not sure I can fix this," Clarke said after making Raven comfortable in a tent and taking a closer look at her leg.

"It's fine, Clarke. Right now I just want to pass out. I'll figure out something else tomorrow."

Octavia popped her head in the tent just then, followed by Monty. "Hey, I had an idea, and Monty thinks he can help. Tell them, Monty."

The black haired boy stepped into the tent; eyes focused on Raven's leg. "Now, I can't make any promises, but, I think, I can make you a leg brace."

"So I'd be able to walk again?"

"Again, not making any promises."

"I'll help you," Clarke added quickly.

"Great." Monty and Clarke left the tent.

Raven closed her eyes and inwardly groaned as she noticed Octavia linger behind. It wasn't that she disliked the girl, it was just that she knew Octavia wanted her back. Raven had enjoyed their relationship while it lasted. Octavia was an illegal child on the ark. Raven and Octavia had met in one of the ships Jefferies tubes while the mechanic was making a repair. The girl had been bored and decided to climb through the ship. Octavia had been terrified at the time but Raven promised to keep her secret, and a relationship quickly turned into something more. In the end, they just weren't a good fit.

"I should probably let you know—"

"That your dating my best friend? Yeah, I figured when I saw Clarke's shirt fly off."

Octavia blushed. Raven sighed, "It's fine, really, I'm not mad. You really are a great catch, Tay. And so is Clarke. If you make each other happy, then I'm happy."

Octavia pulled Raven into a crushing hug in that moment. The mechanic awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. "I'm going to go see if there's anything I can do to help with your brace. Everything's going to be okay, Raven."

After Octavia left, Raven was sure she passed out before her head hit the pillow.

OoOoO

Raven slept soundly through the night and through the majority of the next day. She had been woken a few times by Clarke to drink water. Raven was so exhausted; her muscles ached beyond measure. She just wanted to sleep and never wake at one point.

Eventually, she did wake. Octavia had come to help her leave the tent. She wrapped Raven's arm around her shoulders and held the mechanic perhaps a little too close for what was acceptable for just friends. Her hand rested directly beneath Raven's breast, casually gracing it with each step. Raven decided to ignore it.

She ate the meat of an animal she had never seen before for dinner that night. Bellamy, Octavia's brother, and his hunting party had caught the beast. It wasn't as good as the food she had back at Anya's camp but was still damn delicious.

"Hey, Raven!" Clarke called, "We have a surprise for you!"

Raven's eyes nearly bulged out her head. Behind Clarke followed Monty, Raven's salvation rested in his hands. She couldn't believe they made a makeshift leg brace for her, and in less than a day!

"Alright, let's try this on, shall we?"

With a huge grin, Raven nodded wildly as Monty and Clarke began to attach the device to Raven. It was metallic, made from parts of the drop ship with intricately weaved wires at many parts. Raven grimaced as the device squeezed and knicked the limb painfully, once it was securely attached, the pain eased, and it wasn't so bad. Several hands helped Raven to her feet. Carefully, she distributed her weight to the frame of the device, bracing her from the ground. It was awkward at first, but then she took a step forward. She had to go slow as she swung the dead limb forward. She held onto Clarke's arm as she went. After a few tries, Raven got the hang of it and started moving on her own. Awkward, but independent. Tears gathered in her eyes as she hugged each of her friends tightly and thanked them.

OoOoO

Raven had spent the next day mainly repairing a radio for Clarke and then splicing ammo for Bellamy. They said the Grounders were attacking them, and they had to be ready. Raven wished she could talk to Anya; there had to be a way to end this. She allowed her mind to wander; she wondered how the fierce warrior reacted to Raven's disappearance. And what was she doing at that moment. Raven smiled when she remembered Anya cuddling her through the night, holding her close and the look in her eye when Raven reached out and touched her in the morning. She wondered what might have happened when Anya straddled her if her leg hadn't acted up.

She rubbed at her leg again as it began to ache. When she looked outside again, it was night. The mechanic reached two hands above her head and stretched out. Deciding she could use some air, she stood up and proceeded through the camp with that new unique walk of hers. She didn't care if she looked silly, she was walking without help.

Raven passed the kids of the camp and decided to explore outside the camp's wall. She felt like being alone for a few minutes. Just her and the stars. Not too far from camp, Raven came upon a small dark pond illuminated by hundreds of glowing blue fireflies. The scene was gorgeous. Raven's mouth fell open in awe, she noticed a nearby log and awkwardly plopped down onto it. The entire pond was lit with exquisite neon colors; the forest had come to life.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Raven jumped and nearly fell over, but rough hands quickly caught her by the shoulders.

"Anya?"

The blonde stepped in front of Raven and sat beside her on the log, elbows touching. Raven looked around frantically, expecting other Grounders.

"I came alone, Reivon. I promise."

Raven glanced at Anya before casting her eyes downward. "Are you here to take me back?"

"Do you want to come back?"

Raven shook her head. "No, I like you Anya, but I don't want to be your slave. Plus, your people are kinda terrifying."

Anya laughed. "I understand, Reivon. I just wanted to make sure you're safe."

Raven smiled and faced the blonde with a knowing look.

"What?" Anya asked with cringed eyebrows.

"Just admit you missed me."

Anya rolled her eyes and smiled, then wrapped an arm around Raven's shoulders. The mechanic snuggled close. She took a deep breath of Anya's scent, slowly she raised her face toward Anya's, first nuzzling into the blonde's neck and taking another long breath. When she pulled back, Anya had that same look of desire she had that morning they woke up together.

Not yet, Raven reminded herself. She couldn't give in yet. She had to talk to Anya, but their lips were so close; they were practically sharing air.

"Anya, please don't attack these people. There has to be another way to end this. We just want peace."

The blonde's mouth opened a moment, hanging there as she considered Raven's words. "Okay," she uttered.

Raven was shocked. What did she just say!?

"Did you just say okay?"

Anya swallowed before answering, "Yes. Bring your leader to the bridge tomorrow when the sun is highest in the sky. I will hear them out and consider negotiating a truce."

"Thank you," Raven whispered before finally bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Anya kissed back hard, as if she had wanted to do this her whole life. Raven immediately granted her entrance when her tongue sought it. Their slick tongues wrestled and danced and took turns sucking on the other. They only parted when air was an absolute necessity before going back for more. Anya's hands cradled Raven's face while smooth caramel fingers grasped the back of the warrior's neck.

A groan escaped Raven as the blonde slipped deft fingers beneath the hem of the mechanic's tank top and began twisting and pinching a nipple. Together, they lifted Raven's shirt higher until Anya could pull aside her bra and suck the taut nub into her hot, wet mouth. It felt so fucking good. So goo—

"Raven? Are you out here?" came Octavia's voice.

The blonde pulled back, Raven quickly fixed her shirt. Damn, she hated Octavia at that moment. She gripped Anya's neck one last time and kissed her hard quickly before saying, "Go, I'll see you tomorrow."

Raven let out an aching breath as she watched Anya disappear into the shadows.


	4. The Bridge

Silently, Raven looked to the stars and cursed the name that was Octavia.

"There you are. I was wondering where you got off to."

Octavia stopped beside the log Raven was still perched upon and looked around. "It's gorgeous down here, isn't it? We're lucky to see it, aren't we?"

Raven let out a sigh and peeked over her shoulder hoping for a glimpse of Anya but saw nothing. "Uh, yeah, we are."

Octavia turned and held out a hand toward Raven, "ready to head back?"

She didn't want to. She wanted to bolt into the darkness behind her and find the sexy blonde with the talented mouth and play with her some more. But instead, the mechanic took Octavia's hand and allowed herself to be heaved upright before stumbling back toward camp.

When they arrived, most of the kids had gone to bed except for a few stragglers. Raven was glad to see Clarke was one of them.

"Clarke," Raven called.

The blonde looked up and headed toward Raven. "Hey Rae, what's up?"

"I know how to end your feud with the Grounders. I got you an audience with the leader of the Wood's Clan. She said to meet her when the sun is highest in the sky."

"You talked to one of them? When? Are you sure we can trust them?

The brunette reached out and squeezed Clarke's shoulder, "She's willing to hear you out and said she'll consider a truce. It's our best chance, Clarke."

"Okay, I'll meet with her. I'm just worried about what her demands will be."

"I trust her. It's going to work out. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, you sure? The bridge is a hell of a hike, Rae."

"I'm coming with you," Raven said with an absolute finality.

OoOoO

Raven's heart beat wildly, and she couldn't hide the grin that pulled her lips tight as she saw Anya approach the other side of the bridge. She was as beautiful as ever with her hair freshly washed and a new dark leather coat Raven hadn't seen her wear before. The Grounder warrior slipped from the horse's saddle gracefully. The brunette's eyes widened as she finally noticed the horse. She had never seen one before; she couldn't help but think it just looked like a giant piece of furry muscle. It was interesting to her that such a massive beast could be tamed.

Octavia, Monty, Jasper, Bellamy and Raven stayed behind as Clarke crossed the bridge and met Anya halfway. A look of scorn adorned the blonde's face as she began saying something to Clarke. A moment later, Anya looked up at Raven and Clarke turned around crooking her finger at the mechanic.

She immediately began making her way toward the pair, somehow finding the will within to force herself to take one agonizing step after another. Clarke hadn't been kidding the night before; the bridge was one hell of a hike from camp. Her muscles ached, and her leg screamed in rebellion. But she ignored it and pushed on. She had focused on seeing Anya again the whole way, no matter how briefly. Just the sight of her gorgeous rescuer alone was enough to make the trip worth it.

Raven didn't miss the ghost of a smile play at Anya's full succulent lips when she arrived. She returned the smile; it took every ounce of self-control she had in her to keep from rushing into Anya's slim, ripped arms.

"Hey." Raven greeted.

"Hello, Reivon. You are walking." The warrior's eyes shot to the metal contraption wrapped around Raven's leg.

"Yeah, Clarke and a few others made it for me."

"Anya said she wanted you here for the negotiations." Clarke said, catching Raven up on the situation.

Raven and Anya both nodded at the other.

"I think we got off to a rough start," Clarke began, "but we want to find a way to live together, in peace."

Anya's brows shot up slightly, "I understand. You started a war you don't know how to end."

"What? No—"

"The missiles you launched burned a village to the ground. You captured and tortured one of our own. These are acts of war." Anya interrupted, anger evident in her tone.

"The flares? We were trying to signal our families. We ha no idea—"

"You're invaders. Your ship landed in our territory."

"I see your point," Clarke responded with a look of defeat. "That's why we need to put an end to all of this. What can we do to avoid a war with you?

"Reivon tells me more of you are coming down. Can you promise me they will abide by the terms that we set?"

"I promise to do everything I can—"

"Why would I would I make a deal with you if they will break it the moment they get here!?"

Raven put a hand on Clarke's shoulder just then and squeezed. "Can we have a minute, Clarke?"

Clarke furrowed her brows, then nodded and walked a few meters away out of earshot. Anya watched Raven closely.

"Anya, there has to be something you can do. You said you'd hear them out."

"And I have kept that promise. I'm here, and I have met with them. It is a courtesy towards you, Reivon. It is not a kindness I show to many."

"Why am I different?"

Anya locked eyes with Raven, each staring hard at the other. She wanted to hear the grounder say it. If Anya had feelings for Raven, then there was still a chance. But of course, the leader was stubborn and stayed silent.

Raven let out a long breath. "Fine, will you at least consider treating the 100 separate from the Arkers? Our people sent them down to die, Anya. Surely you can see reason in treating them as a different clan."

Anya blinked, but slowly nodded her head. Raven turned back to Clarke and motioned for her to come back.

"We will strike a treaty," Anya began, "but you will abide by the rules and boundaries we set."

A smile crossed Clarke's features, "Okay, we can do that. What are the terms?"

"Tomorrow I will send a messenger with a complete outline of rules and a map marking the boundaries. Should you break our agreement at any time or attack one of us, the truce is off. Also, Reivon has convinced me to treat you and your people separately from the ones that will be coming. This treaty will not apply to them."

"I understand," Clarke nodded. "Thank you, Anya."

Clarke turned to leave.

"Wait. I have one more term that is not negotiable. If you disagree, there is no deal."

Clarke turned with worry in her eyes, "What is it?"

"Reivon comes back with me. Now."

Clarke's jaw fell open; her brows knit together as her worried eyes turned fierce, "What!? No!"

Raven's breath accelerated, she dashed toward Clarke, nearly tripping flat on her face in the process and gripped Clarke's shoulders to keep her from lunging at the grounder leader.

"It's okay, Clarke. If it's the only way to have peace between our people, then it's worth it."

Blue eyes stared into browns. "You aren't sacrificing yourself for us."

"Can you give us another minute, Clarke?"

Hesitantly, her friend nodded before shooting Anya an angry glare and storming away.

Raven turned to Anya and stepped closer while shoving her hands in her back pockets and casting her eyes to the ground before glancing up at the blonde again, "I have a few stipulations of my own."

"My terms are clear. You come back with me. You don't dictate your treatment."

"Sure you don't want to hear me out?" Raven said, quirking an eyebrow, "Might be easier if I'm compliant don't you think? Not to mention more fun for both of us." Raven winked at the end, earning an almost smile from the blonde.

Anya sighed. "You will have your bed and food privileges. What else did you have in mind?"

"I'll come back with you willingly but only if I'm not your slave." Anya opened her mouth to protest, but Raven cut her off, "find a way around it, Anya. Secondly, I want free reign to visit my friends. And lastly," Raven stepped into Anya's personal space, their lips just a breath apart, "I want to go out on a date with you."

The warrior's brows curled in confusion, "Day-te?"

"It means I want to spend time alone with you. Get to know you…romantically."

And there was that ghost smile peeking across Anya's face again as she shook her head. "You are a terrible slave, Reivon."

"Not a slave." Raven insisted.

"Fine. I agree to your terms, and this dayte."

With a smile, Raven beckoned Clarke back over and explained she was free to visit Clarke and the 100 whenever she pleased. Anya made sure it was understood no one other than Raven was allowed among her people, however.

"Rae, you don't have to do this," Clarke whispered.

"It's okay, really. I want to."

Clarke pulled Raven into a tight hug before turning and leaving. The brunette was sad to see her friend go but was secretly excited to be with Anya again, excited, and a little terrified. She relaxed when the blonde's warm arm slipped around her waist and guided her back toward the horse.

"Uhm, do I have to ride that thing with you?" Raven asked gesturing toward the enormous horse. Anya chuckled before hoisting herself up into the saddle and reaching a hand down for Raven. How the hell was she suppose to get up there without hurting herself?

Anya nodded her head to a nearby warrior who slipped from his horse and approached Raven. He lifted Raven as if she weighed nothing and set her directly behind Anya. Raven quickly stifled a scream and wrapped her arms around the blonde's slim waist. She squeezed tightly and nestled her face into the warrior's back. Then Anya kicked the horse into gear and set off toward the sunset.

Raven closed her eyes and silently hoped everything would turn out alright. Either way, she couldn't wait to be alone with the beautiful grounder so she could have her way with the other woman and slake the slick need between her legs. Fuck dating, Raven couldn't wait as her sex pressed up against Anya's backside with every step of the horse; they would be doing things out of order.


	5. Chains

As soon as they were in the safe confines of Anya's tent, Raven was spun around and backed into the tent pole in the center of the room. She paid no mind to the wood digging into her back as needy lips enveloped her own. Rough hands squeezed and kneaded across her body until they slipped under the hem of her shirt and found her breasts. Raven groaned when fingers began to twist and pinch at an overly sensitive nub.

Anya broke the harsh kiss a moment for air; her pupils were fully blown with desire when she pulled back. The blonde wasted no time stripping away Raven's shirt and bra. Then, with urgency, pressed her back against the pole as she lifted the brunet's hands toward the roof. It wasn't until Raven felt the cold metal snap snuggly around her wrist and heard the audible click of them locking into place that she realized Anya might have decided to keep her as a slave after all. Oh, the woman was good.

Raven peeked up to her newly restrained wrists. She hadn't noticed the chain had been moved and wrapped around the top of the pole, Anya had kept her thoroughly distracted. Glancing back at smug hazel's, Raven pulled her lips in a tight line and shook her head.

"Don't do this, Anya. We have a deal."

The blonde stripped her coat away then pressed her busty chest against Raven's bare one. She could feel the other woman's nipples hardening against her own and let out a breathy moan.

"Relax Reivon. I just want to ask you a question, and you'll hang there until you answer."

Anya pushed her hips to Raven's, molding their bodies together and rolling her hips, eliciting another breathy moan from the mechanic. Anya's lips came close; Raven leaned in to kiss them but the blonde pulled away. Raven groaned as her body burned with need.

Anya leaned back in and whispered in her ear, "No one has ever escaped me, Reivon. How did you?"

And shit. If Raven told her, then she wouldn't be able to escape the same way again if she ever needed to.

"It's a secret."

Anya narrowed her eyes. "I can make you tell me, Reivon."

"You can try," Raven quipped with a smirk.

With a smile of acceptance, Anya stepped back and slowly began stripping away her shirt and chest binding. Raven's jaw dropped as the blonde's beautiful jugs bounced free, her nipples large and erect, they called to Raven, begging for attention. Anya smiled wider, taking a step closer to Raven and holding one breast toward her, just out of reach of her wanting mouth. The brunette slipped a tongue out, desperate to taste and feel the texture of that nub; she just graced the tip of her tongue against the taut nub when Anya pulled away. Damn, this woman was evil.

"Tell me, Reivon."

"No."

The blonde's hands slid down the caramel body until resting on Raven's waist and drawing light circles as she gazed hard into the mechanic's yearning eyes, as if deciding how to proceed. Then, Raven felt her belt buckle loosening. Her jeans pushed down just below her sex as Anya folded them over the leg brace. Unless Anya removed the brace, that was as far as her pants could lower. The blonde pulled Raven in for a harsh kiss, her tongue fighting for dominance as her fingers snaked between the brunette's slick folds. Moan after moan escaped Raven as the blonde expertly circled her clit. Then Anya began to kiss down Raven's neck, collar, stopping at the chest to lavish a nipple before lowering to her knees and pulling Raven's lower lips apart and pushing her face as deeply as she could into her lover's sex.

A long throaty wail of a scream ripped from Raven's chest as the blonde sucked and lapped violently against her swollen nub. She had not been prepared for such an intensely pleasurable ride from her partner's mouth. Anya definitely knew what the hell she was doing. Raven began to buck wildly into the blonde's mouth, her weight dropping slightly for more pleasure, the metal of the cuffs digging into her wrists as she twisted and squirmed. She began to tremble and shake erratically as she neared her peak, she was bordering the edge of ecstacy; and was just about to go over—

Suddenly, the blonde pulled away. Raven's jaw dropped and eyes nearly bulged out of her head, a great weight fell inside her chest as her lower abdomen grew hollow once more. Did Anya seriously just pull away at the last possible second to rob her of what possibly was going to be the best orgasm of her life? Forget evil; this woman was downright wicked to the core. The queen and the very essence of all that was malicious.

Raven sucked in deep breaths and did her best not to cry. "You sick, son-of-a—"

"Tell me Reivon." Anya rose to her feet, a sultry smile in place, clearly pleased with herself.

Raven sucked her lips in over her teeth and stood her ground. The blonde wasn't going to win that easily. Anya raised one eyebrow, "no?". Raven shook her head.

Anya took a few steps back toward the bed, unfastening the top button of her trousers and shimmying out of both pants and panties before crawling backward on the bed, resting on her elbows and spreading her knees wide, all the while maintaining eye contact. Raven's eyes nearly bulged out of her head for the second time that night as Anya spread herself in front of Raven. Dextrous fingers peeled her lower lips apart and began to explore and tease herself as she half dipped her fingers in and around her opening. The digits glistening as Anya spread her wetness around her sopping pussy.

Raven was nearly drooling at the mouth, why was she keeping quiet again?

"Come to me, Reivon," Anya demanded. "Show me how you escape my shackles."

Raven stared at Anya through hooded lids until she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to feel Anya's body against hers; she had to taste and fuck her partner. Now!

Gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut, Raven pulled against the cuffs, twisting and dislocating the bones in her hands until she slipped through the thick bracelets and at last, was free. She gave her wrists a final shake as the bones quickly popped back into place before charging toward the bed and stopping just before Anya's sprawled form. She fumbled at the wires acting as rope on her leg brace, stripping away the device as quickly as possible. Anya sat up and grasped one of Raven's hands to help balance her as she shed away the remainder of her clothing.

Raven smiled as the butterflies in her chest flapped excitedly. This was finally about to happen. Anya pulled Raven down on top of her; the brunette fit perfectly between her legs. Raven wasted no time crashing their lips together and getting into a tongue war with the other woman again. She got the sense Anya liked to be in control, Raven decided she could have it if she earned it. So the mechanic plunged her tongue harder against her opponent's until the blonde was sucking furiously at it.

Raven slipped a hand between them and ran her fingers over the other woman's slit for the first time. She moaned into Anya's mouth who swallowed each one eagerly as the brunette slipped between the softest velvety folds. Anya's soaked cavern was gushing.

"You're so fucking wet!" Raven moaned as she pulled away from the kiss.

Anya just laid back and smiled as she bucked into Raven's hand. "I am very attracted to you, Reivon. Now, finish me sky girl. Earn your place in my bed."

Raven gawked at the blonde. Everything about this woman dripped with sex. Every expression, gesture, and word that fell from those full, delicious lips. Obediently, Raven dropped her body against Anya's and began kissing down her torso, nipping here and there, sucking a nipple and making the blonde moan her name before swirling the lithe warrior's tongue around her belly button and finally reaching where Raven and Anya both wanted the brunette's mouth the most.

Not wanting to make Anya wait any longer, she slipped two fingers inside effortlessly and began to engorge herself on Anya's swollen bean. She breathed through her nose and smiled inwardly as the blonde began to squirm and writhe beneath her ministrations. Raven pumped her fingers deeper, harder, and in time to Anya's bucks. She sucked away relentlessly until Anya's hips, abs, and thigh muscles tensed and shook uncontrollably as she fell over the edge.

Raven released the nub and stroked her down slowly as she climbed back up Anya's lean body and pressed their lips together. The kiss was far more gentle than all the one's to have come before it. Raven slipped her tongue inside and let the blonde suck her own juices off it, the act itself fanning the already burning flame deep inside Raven to burn hotter.

The brunette pressed her sex against Anya's, their juices mixing. It was a slick ride as Raven began to grind erratically back and forth. She broke the kiss as her breathing labored, Anya's gorgeous orbs burned into her as she held onto Raven's hips and watched the brunette ride out her orgasm. Raven began to tremble as wave after wave of several orgasmic, electric jolts shot through her. In a sweaty heap, Raven collapsed overtop Anya, both breathless. Raven hugged Anya closer as she allowed the dizzying euphoric effect to settle over her.

Raven was sure her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Anya pressed a kiss to the brunette's forehead before shifting her onto the bed and spooning the brunette from behind. Raven loved every bit of the embrace; she slunk impossibly closer into her partner. Anya's arms tightened around her waist as she pressed another kiss to Raven's neck.

"So, you can magic your bones in and out of my chains."

Raven laughed and spun in her lover's arms to face her, "I'll show you what I did later. Right now, I just want to kiss you." And with that, the women pressed passionate lips together and tangled their tongues again before taking turns to ride each other once more before falling asleep in another embrace.


	6. Dayte Part 1

Raven was on the verge of coming when she woke the following morning. Waking to the talented strokes and harsh sucks of her new beautiful companion was pure bliss. Through hooded lids she peeked under the covers to confirm it was indeed the same grounder leader bobbing away between her legs. Raven smiled when she saw a full head of wild blonde locks dancing about with every thrust of Anya's face in her crotch.

"Fuuuuck, Anya," the brunette moaned as she stretched out, spread her legs wider and laced her fingers behind her lover's head. This was the life. She had made it to Earth, had a place to live, amazing food, and an incredibly sexy companion to fuck her brains out whenever she pleased. Forever would be too soon an ending.

Raven began to tremble as the orgasmic pressure built within, carrying her to the blessed breaking point. Anya's tongue was like liquid fire against her, talented and perfect as a series of slick flicks of that sopping tongue licked her into oblivion and back again. But it didn't stop there, Raven expected to ride out the aftershocks and ease down from her climax. But instead the blonde sunk deeper into her sex continuing to flick away though not as hard but just as pleasurable.

She grew sensitive, the pleasure too intense bordering on the edge of pain, she tried to push Anya's forehead away but the woman refused to budge. Raven began to shake and collapsed to her back with violent trembles, completely at the mercy of Anya as she screamed through the intensity of her second orgasm.

She glimpsed heaven twice that morning. When she reopened her eyes, Anya remained under the blanket gently nuzzling the inside of the mechanic's sticky thigh until Raven cupped her chin and guided her back up to eye level. Slowly, she brought their lips together and began another passionate dance of tongues and kisses all over again. She'd never get tired of kissing those demanding lips.

"Mmmmm, good dayte." Anya whispered against the brunette's still wanting mouth.

Raven laughed, "That wasn't a date. That was just really amazing pre-date sex."

Anya furrowed her brows, clearly confused. Before Raven could answer, her eyes darted toward the tent flap where a girl was standing with a full tray of food. It was the same girl that had been with Anya the day they found her.

Raven snatched up the blanket and covered her exposed chest she was sure glistened with sweat and lady juices. How long had that girl been standing there?

Anya looked at Raven with another puzzled expression before her eyes landed on the girl still gawking at the pair from the doorway. Anya smiled, "Reivon, this is Tris; my _seken_."

"Seken?"

Anya glanced away a moment, beckoning Tris over as she thought how to explain. "Like, second. She is my shadow, I teach her the ways of a warrior, and a leader."

"Oh, like an apprentice."

Anya furrowed her brows again eliciting a light laugh from the brunette. Raven leaned in to kiss those gorgeous lips but then pulled away when she remembered Tris was still in the room, now standing at the foot of the bed with an even better view then before. Anya must had seen her discomfort and waved Tris off.

"Before I leave, Heda, will you be joining the hunt this morning?" Tris croaked as she set the tray of food on the bedside crate.

Anya gazed at Raven as she answered her apprentice, "No. Tell the others I will not be available today. Today I must dayte with Reivon."

Tris cocked her head and shot Raven a confused glance before nodding then rushing out of the tent.

As soon as they were alone, Raven wrapped her arms around the blonde and rolled them over so she was straddling the warrior. She flinched as pain shot up her leg, she had been in such a wonderful sex haze for so long she had nearly forgotten about the damn thing.

"Are you alright, Reivon?"

Of course the blonde didn't miss the flinch, this was a highly skilled grounder warrior, she didn't miss anything.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just hungry."

Anya looked to the tray and reached out for a couple strips of some sort of seared meat, handing one to Raven. "We call this bacon," Anya answered before Raven could ask.

Raven experienced heaven for the third time that morning as the succulent meat met sensitive taste buds for the first time; she closed her eyes and groaned loudly as Anya laughed at her.

"It is not that good, Reivon."

Raven shook her head, "Oh Yes Anya, yes, it is. Mmmm."

It didn't take the brunette long to devour breakfast. Once Raven had her fill she collapsed against the pillows in a pleasant food coma as Anya kissed a trail up her stomach and didn't stop until she reached the mechanic's lips.

"So, tell me what is required for this dayte."

Eyes still closed, Raven smiled. "Well, usually there's dinner. Then an activity… like dancing, and provided all goes well, often leads to mind blowing sex like we had last night, and then again this morning."

"You like dancing, Reivon?" Anya asked placing another kiss just below the mechanic's ear.

"Mmhmm," Raven answered as she arched her back. Anya had discovered all her sensitive spots and had them memorized at an almost alarming speed.

Then without warning, Anya extracted her warm body from Raven's and slipped from the bed. Raven grumbled at the loss of contact as the blonde quickly dressed and left the tent without explanation. _What the hell just happened? She had to quit doing that!_

Anya returned a few minutes later.

"Where'd you go?" Raven asked.

"You will see soon enough. For now, I wish to bathe. Would you like to join me?"

OoOoO

Raven hobbled alongside her lover with that new unique walk of hers toward a nearby lake. The mechanic stopped in her tracks upon reaching the water and gaped at two gorgeous completely nude women standing in the shallows, their behemoth sized chests exposed, and their eyes trained intently on Anya and Raven as if they had been waiting for them.

"Reivon? Why have you stopped?"

"Ohh…err, I just didn't realize we'd be having company."

Anya glanced curiously between the ladies in the water and Raven as if she couldn't figure out the oddity. "They will be our bathers, Reivon. They will wash us."

Raven was certain her face had flushed a bright red in that moment. She remained frozen in place until a firm hand came around her waist and urged her closer to the water. Together, they undressed, Raven could feel the eyes of her bather linger the entire time. Perhaps she was just paranoid but even Raven knew she wasn't bad to look at, even with the injury.

Anya knelt in front of her and began undoing the brace. The grounder was getting quite proficient at removing the device. Once it was off, strong arms scooped the mechanic into a bridal style carry toward the water. Raven squealed when lowered in the freezing liquid causing a muffled chuckle from the bathers and a full hearty laugh from the warrior.

"Sorry. Just wasn't expecting it to be that cold."

Raven hugged Anya closer as her good foot searched for the ground beneath, she smiled once she felt the gooeyness of the soft earth's sand squish between her toes for the first time. She released Anya from her death grip once she regained her balance.

Anya moved away toward the other washer but Raven caught her by the hand before she could leave. Anya turned with a questioning gaze.

"Are you sure you want some other woman's hands all over me?" Raven asked playfully, "Wouldn't you rather we do this ourselves?" Raven stepped closer, waggling her brows suggestively.

Anya chuckled, "Heda does not do such medial work, Reivon. Now have your bath."

"So you're really not the jealous type?"

Anya chuckled again and headed to her bathing spot. And that was that it seemed, as the gorgeous warrior walked away and began to receive a soapy head massage from the servant. Raven narrowed her gaze with a mischievous grin as an idea came to her. _Let's see if she really doesn't mind…_

Raven approached her washer and gathered every bit of will power she had to not stare at the large erect tits calling to her like a siren of the sea. Spinning around, Raven leaned backward a little so the beautiful bather could begin shampooing her hair. The fingers rubbing and prodding at her scalp was wonderful, the scent of the soap smelled of plant life the mechanic was not yet familiar with. She revelled in the sweet aroma and that it would be her new scent.

Once Raven's hair had been thoroughly washed and rinsed, those skilled hands moved down her head to begin massaging her neck and shoulders, one palm periodically disappeared to reach for more of the sweet smelling soap before returning. Now it was time to make things interesting.

Raven let out an exaggerated groan as the moving digits pressed themselves into her soft skin. "Mmmmm. Hey, what's your name?" Raven asked, covering one of the bather's hands with her own and leaning back against her washer's bare chest.

"Her name is Nia, Reivon _."_ Anya answered for her, "She does not speak the warrior's tongue."

"That's alright," Raven said flirtatiously leaning further back to meet Nia's eyes and running her index over the beautiful woman's smooth cheek. "Think we'll communicate just fine."

"Stop talking to the servants and let them finish cleaning you, Reivon."

Raven threw her hands up in surrender, playing innocent. "As you wish."

As the washer resumed the sensuous touching, Raven elicited another obnoxious groan as Nia rubbed a soapy hand across her chest, "Ohhhhh Nia, mmmmm, fuck yes!" The brunette continued to moan and feigned labored breathing as she closed the gap between them and pulled Nia's hands further down her body. Nia's hardened nipples felt wonderful against her back, she heard the woman's breath hitch in her ear as soft hands continued rubbing themselves across the mechanic's torso. Raven closed her eyes and urged her bather to touch firmer while continuing to move downward toward her slick abyss…

Suddenly, Nia was ripped from the embrace and thrown somewhere ahead of Raven toward the shore. " _Out both of you! Touch her again and you die_!"

Anya turned toward Raven, fury in her eyes. The mechanic did her best to look innocent but failed as the fierce warrior rushed forward and picked her up by the waist. "You are trouble," she whispered harshly against Raven's lips before pressing their mouths together in a rough possessive kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Raven grasped one of the blonde's hands and gently glided it down her stomach and between their centers. "You know, I'm still awfully dirty…"

Anya smiled menacingly and pressed Raven up against a nearby rock.


	7. Dayte Part 2

After their morning of vigorous lovemaking in the lake, they dressed and headed back to the village. Anya kept a possessive arm around the mechanic's waist and pulled her closer once inside the compound.

Anya came to a halt in the village's center to make an announcement Raven couldn't interpret. All heads turned, every grounder stopped what they were doing, quieted, and set their attention on the grounder leader.

" _I claim Reivon kom Skykru for my own. She is to be treated in the same regards as a loyal guest. Anyone to touch her, answers to me. Anyone to harm her, dies by a thousand cuts!_ "

The crowd of grounders remained silent; one by one, they each gave a subtle nod of understanding before they returned to their tasks.

"What did you tell them?" Raven asked in a hushed voice as they walked away.

"I told them you are my guest and if they trouble you, they will die."

Raven's eyes shot wide, "Oh err, thanks, Anya. That's sweet…I think."

Anya smiled and pulled the brunette closer who was silently noting to never piss off her new lover. Anya walked them to the bonfire that never seemed to stop burning and helped Raven sit on the log overlooking the flames.

"Stay here; I will be back soon."

Raven nodded as the blonde hurried off. When Anya returned, the warrior looked ridiculously happy, excited even. A warm, calloused hand extended itself to Raven who took it promptly and allowed herself to be led to a saddled horse.

"Oh no, Annnnya. Not this thing again."

"It is the fastest way to reach where I wish to take you, Reivon." She said while mounting the giant beast. Without warning, a grounder who appeared out of nowhere was already lifting Raven up and behind Anya on the horse's back.

She groaned to make her disproval known but wrapped both arms around the blonde anyway and settled in for the ride.

OoOoO

Raven didn't know how much time past when Anya finally halted the creature and announced, "We are here."

Anya helped the mechanic slip from the horse who put more weight than usual on the blonde to stand upright. The pain pulsating through her leg was almost blinding. She seethed and doubled over into the warrior's strong arms who began to look worried, "Reivon?"

"I'm fine," it was getting tougher to hide her lies. Her leg was getting progressively worse with each passing day; she knew she was in for some serious trouble if she didn't get it tended to properly soon. But that wasn't important right now, what was important was Anya. The leader had been so excited to show her something; she just had to see what. "Really," she insisted. "Could we maybe just sit down for a bit, though? Somewhere that isn't on your horse?"

Anya chuckled but still looked worried as she helped Raven over to the largest tree the mechanic had ever laid eyes on, in books or reality. Several massive branches towered over them, thick with leaves that blocked any evidence of sky above. The trunk was easily twice the width of the shuttle she crash landed in and many of its roots poked from the earth in every direction; perfect grassy knolls rested between them.

Raven turned at the sound of rushing water; the tree faced the most mesmerizing of waterfalls, the rushing liquid cascaded beautifully against the rocks and gleamed brilliantly in the fading sunlight.

Raven didn't hear the warrior sneak up behind her, she didn't know the woman had disappeared to begin with until two strong arms slipped around her waist; warm lips pressed themselves into the base of her neck, eliciting a giggle from the brunette.

"This is my favorite place. I have never brought anyone else here," Anya whispered into her ear.

How long Raven had been standing there gawking at the gorgeous scenery she didn't know. It must had been a while because when she turned around, Anya had vanished from the embrace and apparently had enough time to set up some sort of picnic lunch near the base of the enormous tree.

A fur blanket had been laid out right in front of the trunk with a leather bag of food pulled open to reveal what Raven could only imagine was cheese and fresh fruit, along with some new mystery meat she had yet to try. The mechanic's face grew sore as she was smiling so much.

"Are you hungry, Reivon?"

Raven nodded eagerly. That was a silly question; the mechanic was always hungry for earth food.

After lunch, they rested together on the picnic blanket; Anya leaned back against the tree while Raven lay with her head in the beautiful blonde's lap. The warrior ran her fingers through the brunette's hair delicately as they gazed into one another without speaking. The silence was a comfortable one until Anya broke it, "Tell me of your life in the stars, Reivon."

Not meaning to offend, Raven drew her brows and turned away uncomfortably. Two calloused fingers hooked under Raven's chin and gently urged her back to face the grounder leader once more, "Did I say something wrong?" Raven broke a little at the concern on Anya's face, of course she would be curious. But Raven's life on the ark was a complicated unhappy mess.

"I just, rather not ruin the moment by talking about it right now."

Anya nodded in understanding.

"How about I show you that thing I do with my joints instead?" Raven suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

Anya smiled and nodded as Raven encouraged the warrior to grasp the mechanic's wrist as tightly as she could. "Don't let go," Raven instructed as she began to twist and wrench her hand out of the warrior's grip, the bones popping and dislocating as she slipped out almost effortlessly. Anya reached for the de-shaped wrist after the brunette's escape and appeared quite impressed that they really did pop right back into place.

"That is an astounding skill, Reivon."

Raven laughed and sat up before pressing their lips together; the kiss was returned, gentle, passionate, and softer than all the times before. "This was a great day, Anya. The perfect date."

Anya looked confused again, "We dayted? I thought dayte was dinner, and then activity, and then the love making? This dayte confuses me to no end, Reivon!"

The mechanic laughed hysterically before kissing Anya harder and climbing into her lap. Hands flew around her waist, but Raven doubled over in pain once more when she tried to grind down into her lover. The action wasn't lost on Anya, "We should go back. Nyko can give you something for the pain."

"Not yet," Raven insisted as she climbed off and leaned her head back into Anya's lap. She didn't want their alone time to come to an end. "Tell me something about you. Something no one else knows."

Anya resumed running her fingers through the mechanic's hair while she seemed to think of what to share. "There's a hidden cave behind that waterfall," Anya began, "I discovered it with another girl in my eighteenth summer. We grew up in the same clan and had trained side by side our entire lives. I allowed her to take my blood in that cave."

"Take your blood?"

"Yes, we made the love."

"Oh, oh! You mean you lost your virginity." Anya furrowed her brows and Raven waved her off, "Did you love her?"

Anya was silent a long moment before answering, "It does not matter. She did not love me."

Raven sat up and placed a comforting hand behind Anya's neck, "Hey," she whispered. "I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory. Forget about that chick, you got me now, what more could you need?"

That got a hearty chuckle from the blonde. "You are like no other, Reivon. I enjoy you very much."

The mechanic wrapped both arms around the blonde and pulled her in for a long kiss, "And you may continue to enjoy me any time you please, baby. Pending you keep me well fed and all that, of course." Raven joked.

Anya laughed again and kissed Raven harder who couldn't hide the pained hitch in her breath when her leg screamed at her again.

"We leave now, Reivon. I do not wish you to be in pain." Anya said firmly.

Reluctantly, Raven agreed as they packed up to head back.

OoOoO

Raven heard the echo of drums as they approached the village later, long after night had fallen. She smiled as she leaned in to ask, "What's going on, Anya? What is all this?"

Anya craned her neck to look over her shoulder at Raven, "This is the dayte! After we see Nyko, I will show you if you are feeling well enough."

"Damn right I am! I'd have to be dead for you to keep me away from that sick beat!"

Anya laughed and shook her head as she tossed the reins to the stable girl who tended the horses. Anya slipped effortlessly from the beast as always before turning to help Raven down. The mechanic always enjoyed her body sliding tightly against her lover's on the descent. She would've loved to have added some playful caresses but her leg screeched at her again causing her to wince. Catching the expression, Anya hurried them to the healing tent.

" _Nyko, I need something to help with Reivon's pain_."

The burly giant of a man looked Raven over before he turned and rummaged through several pouches and boxes before finally pulling out a jar of leaves of some sort. Anya helped Raven over to the cot as it was the only place they could sit side by side.

Nyko later returned with tea and handed the small wooden cup to Anya. " _Be sure she drinks it all. It may make her act odd later, Heda. It is a typical response; she will be normal again in the morning._ "

" _Thank you, Nyko_." Anya turned to Raven who looked at the tea with caution, "He says to drink it all."

After Raven finished the tea and they left the tent together, Anya introduced her to something called _barbecue,_ and the mechanic had wondered how she had lived all these years without knowing such bliss. After a combination of the tea, incredible food, and fantastic company, Raven was ready to enjoy the music.

Her leg still twinged here and there, but overall, Raven felt like she was walking on clouds. She didn't need her legs to dance anyway, she was that good. Animatedly, she led Anya by the hand through the sea of dancing grounders until selecting an area for the two of them in the middle. Completely revitalized and ready to dance, Raven broke out into an intense series of movements with the beat of the music.

Skillfully, she bent at the waist from ground to sky then watch to wallet as she bent both arms at ninety-degree angles and swished them either side of her body before forcing them to turn inward or outward at unpredictable times. She craned her neck at the oddest of angles while maintaining a serious expression.

Anya stood motionless watching her as did a few other grounders as Raven ended the first phase of her dance with one arm falling into a mechanical spin.

"What are you doing, Reivon?" she asked, head cocked to the side.

"The robot!"


	8. Bonding

"Ohhhhhhh, what was in that tea?" Raven asked with a groan when she woke the following morning. Her head pounded, and muscles ached considerably; "I thought that drink was suppose to ward _off_ pain."

Strong arms wrapped around the mechanic and pulled her close, the blonde's body was warm, ripped, and most importantly, bare. Raven spun in her lover's arms and buried her face in her new favorite hiding spot, Anya's plump valley.

"It is, and it did. You felt so wonderful last night that you danced strangely for hours and then consumed more alcohol than one should consume."

Raven covered her hands with her head, "Oh geez, I hope I didn't act like an ass last night."

The blonde chuckled, "I assure you, apart from your strange dancing, I carried you back here before such things could happen."

The mechanic leaned back and smiled up at her lover, "You're so good to me. Did I already thank you properly last night?"

Anya shook her head, "I do not do that with women sloshed with drink, Reivon. I protected you through the night."

"How gentlewomanly of you. It really was the best date ever, Anya. Why don't we finish it up right now?"

Again, the blonde shook her head, "I can tell you are still not well, Reivon. We can do that later."

Raven rolled to her back and pulled at the warrior's neck and shoulder, urging her to follow. With a grumble, Anya obeyed, slipping between the brunette's smooth legs in the process. Raven was completely naked; she didn't doubt that was her own doing. She usually got horny when she was drunk; she probably gave Anya a hard time until the blackout took over.

The mechanic glided soft fingers down a ripped body until encountering the only article of clothing the warrior wore. Raven slipped them off easily with the blonde's reluctant help and sent them flying across the tent.

Raven smiled wildly as Anya's slickness rubbed against her clit. The blonde's hips automatically bucked, causing her to groan and breath to hitch. Raven brought their lips together and with hands on her partner's hips, encouraged the warrior to grind.

Although reluctant at first, it wasn't long until Anya began rubbing back and forth to completion, coming with a loud moan. Raven swallowed the moan, allowing it to echo through her and fan the already burning flame building inside.

As soon as the warrior turned to jelly, Raven rolled them back over so now she was straddling the blonde. She gazed deeply into Anya's almond shaped pupils as something new began to rise and stir inside her chest. A feeling of elation and satisfaction at that moment. _Is this what real love feels like? It's too soon, isn't it?_

Shaking off the thoughts, Raven kissed her beautiful lover gently, then hungrily, and finally, savagely. She didn't want Anya to touch her in return this morning, at that moment, her only desire was to show the blonde what she meant to Raven.

So Raven sunk deeper to the depths of Anya until tongue met clit, due to her already sensitive nature, it didn't take long for the grounder warrior to come again.

OoOoO

Later that morning, after another incredible breakfast of gormet earth food, Anya announced she would be teaching Raven how to fight that day. The mechanic had protested and argued that she didn't need to learn as she had a powerful badass grounder warrior girlfriend to protect her.

Anya had laughed but insisted, "What if I am not around, Reivon? Defense is an important skill to have on the ground. You must be ready for anything at any time."

Shortly after that, the mechanic found herself alone with the gorgeous grounder in a small clearing in the forest outside the village. "Oh good, if I end up looking like a dumbass only my girlfriend will know."

"And I promise to tease you for all time," Anya added.

Raven laughed as the blonde stepped behind her and began to reposition her stance. Raven put all her weight on her good leg while she allowed the grounder to position her arms out in front of her. It wasn't until the cool heavy weight of daggers were pushed into her palms for the first time that Raven realized the seriousness of the situation.

Her time on earth had been a bliss-filled vacation thanks to the protection of Anya. It had easily been the best few days of her life. But the truth of the matter was, life on the ground was dangerous. Death lurked everywhere.

For hours, they practiced, the morning sun curving into noon but still Raven continued her lessons with Anya. Learning to strike and dodge, absorbing theory and advice like a sponge from the capable grounder. Later, they moved on to archery. Raven had never thought herself a warrior, but she loved to learn, and more importantly she loved learning from Anya who had a true gift for teaching.

They would take breaks for food or a quick dip and short-lived fuck in the lake. Then go back to training or return to Anya's favorite place by the waterfall where they would just hold each other close and gaze into the other like the lovesick puppies they were.

The next several days went on like that. Anya would train Raven; often Tris would join them and offer Raven tips as well. They'd take their meals together until Raven and Anya disappeared together only to return after nightfall.

Some days, they would watch the other warrior's spar, Anya would narrate the intentions of the opponents, revealing secrets to Raven who would have never otherwise known what was happening.

Sadly, Anya had to leave some days to tend business in neighboring village's or join her people in hunting. She refused to allow Raven to accompany her due to the mechanic's still gibbled leg, and Raven didn't fight her on it. Killing animals wasn't her thing, nor was riding those giant beasts called horses.

It had been quite the ordeal when Anya tried to have a villager named Tito teach Raven how to skin the prizes of the hunting party. The mechanic squealed and squirmed the entire time, she watched the lesson with a sickened stomach but argued harder than ever when Anya said she had to commit the heinous act herself. It wasn't until Raven threatened to withhold sex that the blonde gave in and relinquished Raven from the deed.

The days Anya was away was when Raven began to mingle with the other Trikru villagers. The community seemed to accept her and appreciate her joking nature. She grew close to Tris and Lincoln in particular; she had even become chummy with Nyko who had stayed on as the village healer due to Anya's request.

Raven saw him daily for pain herbs and liked to joke and tease the humorless doctor. Although, that was more of a one-sided relationship where Raven was chummy, and the grumpy burly man was just an incredibly uptight grounder.

She learned Tris was funny and light heartened when not in the presence of her mentor but deadly serious about her training. The girl of thirteen had aspirations to work as a guard to protect the high commander which Raven learned was a great honor for Trikru.

Raven listened to Tris' praisings of the high commander Lexa and her positive attentions for her people. It sounded as though this Lexa had done something no other commander had ever even considered, she united the twelve clans and strived for peace along the lands. Raven was in awe the more she learned about Anya's people.

Then there was Lincoln, an intense, tough, ripped warrior who seemed to possess every skill of a full-fledged Trikru warrior. A week had passed before he spoke to Raven for the first time. The mechanic had been sitting alone on a log struggling to string her bow; it wasn't until something went wrong and the brunette somehow sling-shotted the bow backward into her face that Lincoln came over to help.

It had been the first time she had seen him smile, heard him laugh, and later, heard him speak. He offered advice and called her a _bone head_ which Raven laughed off. Her uniqueness was definitely her own.

"Maybe we could keep this just between us? Anya's already got enough teasing material on me to last for years."

Lincoln had laughed again and agreed to keep it their secret. As days followed, Raven learned more about Lincoln as he began to open up more and more. She learned he use to be an outsider, kicked from the commander's clan until Anya found him and pleaded with the commander on his behalf. That was how Raven learned Lexa was originally Anya's _seken_.

Often her nights with Anya would end with sitting around the village bonfire or a wrestling match in bed; tonight was a bonfire night.

Anya sat on a log with arms draped around Raven who sat between the grounder's legs with her own sprawled out straight in front of her. She leaned her head back into the blonde's lap and allowed her girlfriend to rub away the beads on her sweat-slicked forehead.

Raven's leg was killing her again, Nyko's herbs had stopped working, and she was left to deal with the harsh pain on her own. She hadn't been able to hide the pain from Anya; she couldn't hide anything from the woman. Anya could read her like a book. Well, not literally, Raven had learned most of Anya's people were illiterate. Anya had been one of the few taught to read and write. It was a skill among leaders apparently.

Anya bent down and kissed the brunette's cheek offering all the comfort she could. Raven cupped a calloused palm with her own, and kissed it lovingly before turning back to the fire.

It was late, and the village had grown quiet. Tris sat at the fire with them, staring meditatively into the flames.

"Tris, tell Reivon the tale of the Mountain Men."

Raven drew her brows and chuckled, "Mountain Men?"

Anya leaned forward and hummed in approval before whispering in her ear, "Yes Reivon, and listen well; they are a very real threat. We lose hundreds of our people to them every year."

Tris smiled as she continued to stare into the fire, occasionally glancing at Raven for effect and speaking in an entrancing storytelling whisper, "They say it is the mountain men who steal our children, mothers and fathers, sisters and friends. We believe it is them who create the cloud of death."

"Cloud of death?" Raven asked.

"It is what you referred to the other day as _acid fog_ ," Anya offered.

Raven remembered back to when she and Anya had been hanging by the waterfall when a horn had sounded. She had never seen the warrior so panicked; she had hustled Raven into the cave behind the waterfall for the first time, trusting the wall of rushing water to keep them safe from what Anya had described as a burning mist. They had spent all day in that cave waiting for it to pass.

"Yes," Tris continued, "But that is not the only cloud they create. Sometimes, in the trees, they will ambush those who travel in small groups and suffocate them with another smoke, and disable them with their machina."

"Machina?" Raven interrupted again, "You mean machines?"

"It is what we call their weapons. They are made of metals and mechanisms we don't understand." Anya nodded for Tris to continue.

"The mountain men are a frightening sight; they wear odd suits with faceless heads; although Trikru are fearless, they can freeze the best of us in our tracks. We do not know how. They have captured the strongest of us. They drag us back to their mountain where no one know what goes on. Most, are never heard from again. Some, are turned into mindless monsters. We call them…"

Raven leaned forward, completely enthralled in the story and waited for Tris to continue, but it was Anya who screamed in her ear, "REAPERS!"

Raven nearly jumped out of skin causing Tris and Anya to double over in hysterics. Raven smacked her girlfriend across the knee and laughed at herself while shaking her head, "Very funny you two. Well played."

Anya hugged Raven in close from behind, placing apologetic kisses along her neck. "Let's got to bed," the blonde whispered, "I'll make it up to you."

"Damn right you will," Raven said as she allowed her girlfriend to hoist her up to her feet. Raven took a step, and suddenly the world spun around her, causing the mechanic to lose her balance and be caught by Anya's deft hands.

"Reivon? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just stood up too fast, I guess."

Anya kept a firm grip on Raven all the way back to the tent after they bid Tris a goodnight. Raven's leg grew heavier than normal, the screeching pain that she had grown accustomed to was gone, replaced with a crippling weight and tense cluster of muscles.

She shook off the dizziness threatening the edges of her mind again before crashing her back against their soft mattress and pulling the blonde on top of her to fulfill the aforementioned promise of makeup sex.

Raven bucked into her grinding lover and kissed the grounder hard; she remembered a tongue darting into her mouth before all faded to black…


	9. Infirmity

Raven woke to a worried Anya sitting beside her the following morning, "Hey babe, what's wrong?"

Anya turned, cupping the mechanic's jaw and kissing her firmly before speaking, "You passed out last night. We could not wake you."

"We?"

Anya nodded, "I brought Nyko to examine you. Not even his strongest smelling salts could rouse you. Reivon, your leg has swelled, it is discolored, and your veins are dark. I have sent for Clarke, she will be here soon."

Raven leaned back against the pillows and stretched out, her whole body ached, she was far too hot and felt like death. "It'll be good to see Clarke again. We should throw a barbecue for her!"

Anya laughed and shook her head, "Do you ever not think about food?"

"Hey! If you grew up on space rations, trust me, you'd see earth food in a whole new light."

Anya laughed again and kissed Raven, "There's something else I have to tell you."

"Oh?"

"Your _ark_ has landed."

Raven took a deep breath; she was worried. The Arkers didn't have the same protection and treaty as the 100 did. Raven began to sit up but was gently pushed back down by a calming hand.

"Relax, Reivon. The commander is on her way here; search parties have been sent out and have already reported back with their location. A meeting will be set between the commander and the Arkkru to strike the same guidelines as long as your people do not provoke an attack. And do not worry, Skykru will be treated separately from the newcomers regardless of their actions. They are safe with full protection."

Raven relaxed a little easier, the blonde's loving palm stroking her sweat slicked forehead was comforting and greatly welcomed. She was in such discomfort; she didn't know how she could survive without Anya's touch anymore.

Raven fell asleep beneath her lover's soothing caresses and didn't wake again until she heard voices arguing later that day.

"She is weak, Anya. I am disappointed in your choice of mate. I expected better of you." The voice wasn't one Raven recognized. It was feminine and demanding, confident but delicate.

"She is not weak; she is injured. I will not change my mind, Lexa. I lay claim to her."

"Then you will take responsibility for her as well? Do not ask me for a favor if your people turn on you later for your weak choices."

"Do not worry; I won't."

Raven peeked through hooded lids to see the two women standing the opposite end of the tent. Anya had her arms crossed and was staring who Raven assumed was the commander down. But Commander Lexa held the glare with ease. The mechanic remembered Anya had been Lexa's mentor; this had no doubt been practiced several times before.

With a nod, the beautiful brunette commander turned and left the tent. Anya dropped her arms and returned to Raven's side who lifted a weak arm to stroke the warrior's back, "Hey."

Anya smiled and placed a kiss to the mechanic's temple before handing Raven a cup of water and helping her to sit up. "I am glad you are awake. I have missed seeing life in you."

Raven chuckled at the odd wording. She loved how the grounder spoke sometimes. "Has Clarke arrived?"

Anya nodded.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"We tried, Reivon. You were unconscious. Clarke examined you while you slept. She said you might have a blood clot. She could not determine other issues without medical equipment." Anya sighed irritatedly and turned away; she was holding something back.

"Hey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Clarke says her mother is a surgeon. One of the Arkkru. She tells me you need to go to them, that this _Abby_ can help you and they will have the equipment to fix you."

Raven stiffened, she remembered Abby very well. She was the reason Raven repaired that shuttled and headed to the surface. They were suppose to have made the trip together. Shrugging the memories of Abby for the moment, the mechanic rubbed the warrior's back, "Why are you so upset? I know the treaty isn't in place yet, but that's no reason to not go get me fixed, right?"

Anya hung her head and sighed again, "I can't go with you. The commander has ordered for a meeting of the twelve clans and their generals… in Polis. It's a seven-day trip to reach the city. Lexa has requested your Clarke and Octavia accompany her as Skykru representatives. I've arranged for Tris and Lincoln to escort you to the Arkkru."

"Oh," Raven stopped her slow circle ministrations. It was silly, but she had barely been apart from Anya since they met. The most being a day and they had missed each other fiercely.

The warrior took up her hand just then, "We will be together again soon."

Startling them both, Anya and Raven looked up to the sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway. It was Clarke. Raven smiled a brilliant smile at her friend and waved her over, "Hey! Get over here, blondie."

Anya smiled before kissing Raven's forehead and rising from the bed, "I have to meet with the commander. I will be back later." Anya disappeared from the tent shortly after.

Clarke took Anya's seat and pulled out a bag with a jar of some sort of paste.

"Oh, what is that? It smells awful." Raven said making a face after Clarke took off the lid. The blonde laughed as she dipped three fingers into the thick substance.

"I made it; it's for your leg. It's the best I can do for you until you can see my mom."

Raven threw off the fur covering her legs to reveal the sickly swollen blue-black limb with ropey veins wrapped around it. The veins traveled from just above the knee all the way up to just below the crease of where her underwear ended.

Gently, Clarke rubbed and slathered the paste across her thigh in a heavenly massage causing Raven to groan rather loudly. Clarke laughed, "Raven, would you mind not doing that? I don't want your grounder girlfriend to get the wrong idea and come in here and freak out. I rather like my life, thank you very much."

As if on cue, Anya appeared in the doorway, fury burning through her hazels as she took in the scene with Raven's leg draped over Clarke's lap and soft hands massaging rather high up her thigh.

Raven was in a mixed state of panic and hilarity as Anya drew closer. She did her best to hold her hands up in surrender to assure everything was okay but it was no use. Anya was angry and grasped Clarke harshly by the shoulder, ripping her from the bed and jolting Raven's leg in the process causing the brunette to cry out.

Raven's cry seemed to break the warrior's concentration, Anya rushed to the mechanic's side and held the injured leg close just as Clarke had.

"Reivon?" Anya said worriedly.

"It's okay. Clarke was just rubbing medicine on the injury. That's all. There's no need to be jealous I promise."

Anya nodded but sent Clarke a death glare who failed to suppress a smirk and an eye roll.

"Here," Clarke said crossing the room and handing the jar to Anya. Why don't you spread the salve? It's getting late; I should get back to Octavia."

"Octavia's here already too? How long have I been asleep?"

"Most of the day," Clarke answered. "And you snore like a—, " but Clarke didn't finish the sentence as Anya looked ready to kill. Instead, Clarke held her hands up in surrender and backed away slowly, waving to Raven before leaving with a chuckle.

"I am not sure I like Clarke," Anya said as she rubbed Raven's leg even better than Clarke did.

"Well, I suggest you make nice with her because she's my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend now."

Raven laughed, "You are. But Clarke's the best friend I have who I'm _not_ sleeping with."

Anya smirked and continued to massage Raven a while before speaking again, "I believe the commander has taken a liking to Clarke and Octavia."

Raven perked up, "Clarke *and* Octavia? That's interesting."

Anya snickered, "I think that is why she asked them to accompany her to Polis."

Raven laughed again and relaxed against the pillows as Anya worked away her talented fingers. Raven remembered Octavia being interested in a possible threesome one day. She recalled a similar conversation with Clarke; it had all been theoretical at the time, but maybe it would be a dream come true for her friends.

Even Raven was interested, but Anya was so possessive, she wasn't sure it would ever be an option. And at the moment, she didn't much care. She liked being in her own bubble with Anya, it was like it was only just the two of them in the world.

OoOoO

Raven sighed as she watched Anya ready her horse and pack everything she would need for the trip to Polis. They were both leaving, but would be parting in opposite directions. They didn't know how long it would be until they saw one another again. Anya assured she would return as soon as possible, and Raven promised not to settle down with any other lady warrior's while the blonde was away. Anya did not find the mechanic's joke funny.

Raven wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her in the longest, passionate, most heartfelt kiss of their relationship before releasing the warrior.

She was pretty sure she caught the commander rolling her eyes and smirking as well as a giggling Clarke and Octavia who were on a horse of their own, Clarke hugging Octavia tightly from behind.

Raven didn't let go of Anya's hand until the last possible second. Unshed tears burned and threatened to escape as she watched Anya's retreating form. It wasn't until Lincoln placed a warm hand on her shoulder that she remembered how to move again.

As she turned toward her own horse, she had an idea. "Uhh, wait I forgot something. If I wanted to get a message to Anya how would I do that?"

Tris, standing to Raven's left, waved over a thin boy with a leather bag slung over his shoulder. _"Reivon can write and wants to send a message to Heda Anya._ " The boy nodded and handed the mechanic a piece of crusty parchment and some writing chalk.

Raven quickly scribbled down her message and handed it back to the messenger. "Can you tell him it's urgent?"

Tris nodded, " _It is urgent. Be sure you deliver this into her hands at once!_ "

Again, the boy nodded obediently and dashed toward his already saddled horse and took off in the direction Anya had left earlier.

"Okay, guess I'm ready. Let's do this shall we?"

Tris and Lincoln mounted their horses, another warrior accustomed to Raven's need by now was already lifting the mechanic behind Lincoln without having to be asked.

Raven awkwardly wrapped her arms around the giant muscle of man-meat to hold on. She had never ridden with anyone other than Anya. It was an odd sensation to hold onto another, even if it wasn't in an intimate way.

With a click of his tongue and jerk of his foot, Lincoln kicked the horse into high gear.

A few hours later. Raven couldn't help but rest her forehead against Lincoln's strong back as the dizziness began to threaten to take over again.

"Are you alright, Reivon? Do not fall off," Tris said, concern evident in her voice.

"We are not far now. We should keep going," Lincoln insisted.

Raven nodded and made a feeble attempt to crack a joke with her friends, beginning with, "Why did the horse walk into a bar?"

It took several complicated explanations to explain to the other two the concepts of a joke, rule breaking, and that a bar was a place to drink alcohol, not an actual bar. In the end, Raven shook her head and gave up as her companions just could not understand why a horse would walk into a pole intentionally.

As the afternoon sun beat down on them, Raven began to fade in and out of consciousness. It wasn't until she heard gunshots and was knocked from the horse that she summoned every ounce of energy she had to get away.

She crashed hard with the ground; her vision spun, but she grit her teeth and forced herself to her knees, trying desperately to crawl away. Out of nowhere came a thick gray cloud of smoke, gagging Raven and causing her to suffocate.

"Mountain Men!" Tris shouted, followed by Lincoln's war cry.

The mechanic covered her mouth and stayed close to the ground remembering smoke rises, but it was no use. She was certain this was a type of knockout gas. She didn't have long. She was startled when Lincoln's heavy body dropped on the ground beside her, unmoving. Tris followed shortly after.

Raven laid motionless and closed her eyes, feigning death and holding her breath while she gripped the dagger at her side. As soon as she heard a footstep, she sprung to her knees and stabbed the leg of a suited figure. The silhouette screeched in agony and fell to the ground before Raven's world faded to black, and she joined her friend's in the unconscious realm.


	10. Setbacks

Anya stretched and let out a long breath as the meeting room cleared; she hung back and chatted with Lexa for several minutes while the other clan leaders shuffled out of the stuffy room. Negotiations had run long, Skykru were not eagerly accepted by all and the Arkkru were even harder to convince the other clans to support. But sure enough, Lexa had convinced the entire room with her words of wisdom and all were in agreement by the end to not attack.

" _Join us for dinner?_ " Lexa asked, gesturing towards herself, Clarke, and Octavia.

Anya shook her head, "No, I'll take my meal in my room. I plan to turn in early."

Lexa nodded before gesturing for the Skykru girls to follow.

Anya smirked as she predicted how their night would most likely turn out. She couldn't wait for the midnight moaning to confirm her suspicions just so she could tell Raven about it. She missed her lithe caramel skinned lover.

Sleeping had become difficult, it felt unnatural not to have the brunette in her arms since they parted. Anya found she kept reaching for the sky girl every night that week but just woke to an empty space beside her. Raven occupied every corner of her thoughts, and left a memory on every inch of her skin.

A week had passed and still, the grounder warrior could feel her there, although sadly, the senses were fading into distant memories. Anya sighed as she asked the guard outside her room if there were any messages for her. He shook his head each day.

Entering her room, Anya closed the distance and sat on the bed before opening the night stand beside her and pulling out the parchment Raven had sent the day she left. She had read the short note a thousand times over that week alone. She clutched the note to her chest and heard Raven's voice in her mind's ear recite the words on the paper.

 _Ai hod yu in, baby. Bring me back some barbecue. -Raven_

Anya laughed out loud as she thought of the goofy expression she was sure resided on the sky girl's face when she wrote the note. She missed her fiercely and grew agitated by the day. She had requested to be kept informed of Raven's activities and well being while she had been gone. Granted, Polis was far, but a week had gone by and she needed answers.

Defeated, Anya returned the note to its drawer and readied for bed. She woke during the night as she always did now, reaching for a Raven who wasn't there. She had had a bad feeling since the day they parted. She wondered how the other woman was and what she was thinking right then. Did she have trouble sleeping too?

Slipping from the bed, Anya walked the halls of the tower arms crossed and head high as she studied out her thoughts. Why had she not received word yet? Was something wrong? Had something happened? Could there have been a complication with the surgery?

A string of moaning pulled Anya from her thoughts as she moseyed down the corridor leading toward the commander's chambers. Moans that could only belong to very satisfied orgasming women. She smirked as she wished for nothing more than Raven to be beside her in that moment witnessing the deed. Anya recognized Lexa's voice first, followed by Clarke's scream, and sure enough after came Octavia's high pitched squeal echoing throughout the stone corridor.

Anya turned and headed back to her room for the night, chuckling all the way.

OoOoO

Relief flooded Anya when the long-awaited messenger reached Polis's gates the following morning. A guard had informed her of his arrival and she had eagerly descended the tower steps to meet him in the bustle of the city.

" _How is, Reivon_?" she demanded before anything else could be said. They had ran into eachother at the base of the tower, in the lobby.

" _There is no sign of Reivon, Heda. She never arrived to Arkkru camp. Many searches and scouting parties have been sent out. Lincoln and Tris are also missing. Their horses have been found wandering along the path back to the Village_. _We expect mountain men took them, Heda_."

Anya's heart dropped. No. Stopped. No, splintered into two then shattered into a million pieces. The unfamiliar sensation of tears stung her eyes but she refused them. Instead, anger took over. The messenger fled, probably in fear for his life.

OoOoO

Anya raced back to the village, she had only offered the commander a short explanation before fleeing. Clarke and Octavia expressed their worry and frustration with Lexa that there was nothing that could be done if the mountain men did have them.

The commander offered to send Anya with extra warriors to help her search and to set a reward on the heads of Tris, Lincoln, and Raven, but that was the best she could offer. Anya had accepted and set off immediately after. She sent scouts ahead to get the word out of the missing and to begin the search.

Anya had no idea what to do if she was honest. If it _was_ mountain men, there was truly little that could help them. She grew desolate with every passing day. Worry threatened to cripple her with its unbearable weight as she awaited word. There was still no news when she did finally arrive back at the compound.

She had even seen a shift in the air of her people. It was only then she realized how much of a mark the sky girl had left on her warriors. The quirky brunette was loved by all. The Trikru had not been as friendly and accepting of the other Skykru but Raven had been a special case for all of them it seemed. The sky girl had slithered into each of their hearts unexpectedly just as she had Anya's.

Sad faces surrounded her when she walked through the camp. " _Any news_?" she asked, already knowing the answer. All heads shook side to side in defeat. " _We keep looking_!"

Anya grew more livid after the first week of searching. Still no sign of them. She worried for her seken, Tris was just a girl. She worried for Lincoln, they had grown up together, he was like a brother.

And of course, she worried for Raven, the quirky sky girl who literally fell into her life and introduced her to love. Anya grew more regretful with every passing day that she never said those words out loud. Raven didn't know how much Anya loved her and it was killing the grieving leader inside.

Days turned into weeks without success. Anya heard the commander had finally met with the Arkkru and established terms for trading and integration as long they stuck to the borders the commander set. Lexa had called it a test trial, only the clans wanting to trade with the Arkkru did so, no one was required if they were not open to the newcomers. So far, all was well, Raven would have been proud.

Accepting and working with both Skykru and Arkkru was a huge accomplishment, a miracle really, but Anya couldn't celebrate. She couldn't stop until she found Raven. She needed to find the witty mechanic and show her what she had done, what she had accomplished just by opening Anya's mind and her heart to new things. Raven had changed her.

More days passed, then more weeks, it wasn't until two months later that Anya saw her again.

 _ **Ai hod yu in, baby. (I love you, baby.)**_


	11. Ghost Archer

**A/N: I really only updated this story this week because of a comment from** _ **Sassy**_ **made me smile. So here is the butterfly effect chapter resulting from that.**

One day, after several weeks of searching, Anya needed to be alone and away from her people. She left the village and wandered through the forest that had always been her home. Since Raven's disappearance however, those woods felt like anything but.

She wandered for hours with a heavy heart until she eventually looked up and realized she was close to her favorite place; her favorite place, and Raven's. Anya passed through the trees until she came to the familiar scenic area she had loved so much and perched herself atop one of the large tree roots protruding from the earth's surface. She stared at the waterfall for a long while, listening to its calming crashes of liquid while reminiscing of all the times she had brought the sky girl here, all the laughs they shared, and kisses they gifted one another.

Tears stung the blonde's hazels once again, the sensation a familiar one to the fierce warrior now but she never allowed the bead drops their freedom. She refused the growing desolation inside her, the ever-hovering sense of doom that whispered its lies of never finding Raven again; she would not lose hope, she couldn't. She had vowed to herself to find Raven, she would keep looking, even if it killed her.

A shiver skittered down the grounder's spine suddenly, the hairs on her arms and back of her neck prickled to full attention, the feeling was an odd one, was she being watched? The warrior scanned her surroundings carefully but saw nothing, she shrugged off the feeling blaming it to paranoia and stress. The loss of Raven had messed with the blonde in many ways. Collecting herself, the grounder stood and headed back for home.

Once through the trees and back on the trail toward the village, Anya was unprepared for the ambush of reapers. Through ingrained training, quick hands automatically grasped the daggers on her belt, in a flurry of dodges and quick movements, Anya lunged at the large attacker immediately in front of her.

The reaper's gaze was unfocused and wild, he was decorated in black paints and blood stains across his face and arms. He let out a loud war cry as Anya dove forward. Before she could reach the snarling beast of a man, an arrow buried itself deeply into his neck causing him to gag and sputter crimson until his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Anya spun around to face the two reapers behind her, she raised her daggers quickly but once again a reaper dropped by an arrow out of nowhere. She watched as the reaper clutched to the lodged arrow in his throat; crashing to his knees, blood spurted from his mouth just as it did the other as he gasped for air. Moments later he crumbled to the ground and stiffened.

The last grounder wasn't paying attention to Anya anymore once his comrade fell, he was looking to the trees for the ghost archer. The angry reaper let out a frustrated groan before turning on Anya again, his eyes blazed with unfocused anger as he raised his blade high. Anya readied to counter but before he could swing the heavy sword a body fell swiftly behind him from the trees above.

The silhouette reached over his shoulder and sent a well-placed dagger to the throat once again. As the lifeless reaper fell, Anya's knees threatened to give way as a blood-soaked Raven is revealed to be her savior.

Their eyes meet for the first time in months; those chocolate orbs had somehow faded, the whites of them now yellowish with several miniature crimson streaks across them as she stared back at Anya with unwarranted anger and trepidation. Those dark sunken eyes did not belong to the Raven she once knew.

Rags hung off the brunette's too thin frame, the garment in tatters and stained with mud and blood, her skin and unkempt ponytail also caked with the filth. This wasn't the sky girl that Anya once met, this was somebody completely different; this woman was crazed, angry, edgy, something was dreadfully wrong.

"Reivon?" Anya croaked, still stunned the woman she loved was standing just a few feet away.

Without warning, Raven turned and bolted through the trees. Anya's heart dropped in her chest, it skipping a beat while she took off in an instant. She had seen Raven, she would not lose her now. The warrior ran as quickly as her legs would take her in full pursuit.

But Raven was fast, dodging between trees as if she had been running through them her whole life. It wasn't long before Anya lost sight of the brunette. How was that possible? Raven couldn't run. Even if she got the surgery from Abby there was still no way the mechanic would have been able to run.

Clarke had said the surgery was for pain reduction and correction. She said Raven would still need the brace and even rely heavily on it. Anya hadn't noticed the estate of her lover's legs. She hadn't been staring at them, she had been mesmerized by the other woman's alarming features, new state of dress, and her presence.

Anya surveyed the area around her, she was back at the waterfall. Where the hell was Raven? Anya had come so close to reuniting with the girl. She couldn't lose her now.

Suddenly, the echo of a deafening war horn thundered through the woods. Dread and a moment of panic filled Anya as she recognized the warning call of an onrushing death cloud. But how could she end her search now? She had been so close to finding Raven, so close!

Before Anya could think to run and hide, strong hands gripped her harshly by the shoulders, urging her backward then dragging her roughly by the wrist through the waterfall.

After they pass through the wall of rushing liquid and Anya wiped her eyes, she came face to face with none other than the woman she had been searching for all this time. They were in the cave Anya had mentioned to the mechanic all those months ago. They had even spent time there away from what Raven had called 'acid fog' on one occasion.

It was difficult to see but Anya could still make out the new harshness and frantic side to side movements of Raven's eyes. The brunette trembled and shook, slowly she lowered to her knees in front of Anya hunched over, seemingly exhausted.

The grounder kneeled with the brunette and wrapped Raven in a cold wet hug. She squeezed Raven tighter and let out a breath of relief as she held the precious sky girl in her arms. She pulled back a moment to gaze into her companion's eyes once more, an internal battle laced Raven's features, as if she were having great difficulty deciding something.

Neither spoke, they just stayed knelt there, the rock bottom digging into their knees, the pain went ignored as they continued staring at one another for an eternity. Eventually, Raven surged forward unexpectedly, crashing their lips together and dragging Anya to the ground.

Raven crawled over top Anya who greatly missed the position, the familiar feel of the mechanic's lithe form against her own. The brunette's kisses were harsher than ever, her caresses and touches rough and dominant. Everything about her was different but Anya didn't care. She had her Raven back safe in her arms and would never let go again.

Anya cupped her lover's face and returned the kisses with a hunger and a passion that even surprised herself. She lost herself in that long-awaited moment of reuniting which is why she didn't notice the weapon in Raven's hand until it was too late.

Anya screamed against still moving lips as she felt the excruciating stab of a fine instrument pierce her neck.


	12. Robotic Miracles

_Two months earlier…_

Raven squeezed her lids tight as they stung against the harsh rays of an overhead light. She pressed back against the soft surface where she lay and stretched out until her hand crashed with a bedside bar.

Confused, she slowly forced her eyes open, the blinding brightness brought tears as she urged her vision to clear. After a moment, she realized she was indoors, not a tent or a wooden building made by Anya's people but an industrialized-like area. The scent of cleaner wafted on the air, reminding Raven of Abby's room for patients in the hospital wing on the Ark.

Where was she? Where was Tris? And Lincoln? She tried to sit up but fell back against what looked to be a hospital bed. _Where the hell am I?_ This wasn't the ark. Something was incredibly off about this place. It didn't _feel_ right.

The room was just a little smaller than the tent she shared with Anya. A counter framed the far side littered with medical instruments of every kind and a sink to its right. The rest of the space lay bare, windowless, and completely white except for a large metal door a few feet from the bed.

The engineer's gaze immediately fell on the digital cardlock beside the doorframe. Her heart skipped a beat as she wondered if she was trapped inside. Raven scratched her arm as she continued to look around, her visual exploration came to a halt when fingers collided with long plastic tubing on her wrist.

Following the tube with her eyes, Raven gasped as the trail ended with an IV pole. Several small packs of liquid hung on its hanger, judging by their russet colors, they weren't filled with harmless fluids like saline.

Panic levels rising, the brunette frantically checked her body for change or any other intrusions. She wore a hospital gown, its design more like a long white tunic that opened in the front. A light blue blanket covered below her waist. It was soft, but some of its loose threads scratched at the bare skin beneath. It was the only object in the room that offered any color. She lifted the thin covering and gawked in shock at the sight revealed.

With a panting breath, she threw the blanket to the ground while inspecting her injured leg closer, if it even was still a leg. Wrapped around the limb was a form of tech Raven had never encountered. It went beyond any type of leg brace she had ever seen; this was downright robotic.

A silvery, metallic component encased the leg, starting from the crease where thigh met pelvis and leading all the way down to her foot. No skin exposed, but she could feel beneath the contraption. She wiggled her toes and tried to move inside the device, it was a snug fit.

It was as though she had been hardwired to the instrunment somehow. She tried to move the entire piece together; but it was too heavy, clunky, unfamiliar. On the upside, there was no pain, although she had a feeling that had to do with whatever was in her IV drip.

 _How long have I been here?_

Suddenly, the heavy door to the room swung open and in walked a tall senior-aged man with a thin layer of snow-white hair in a coffee colored suit. Behind him followed a shorter woman with raven black hair tied back, the lab coat she wore as white as the rest of the place.

"Ah, you're awake. Good, I've been looking forward to speaking with you." The older man smiled as he crossed the room to Raven's bedside.

Raven didn't speak; she couldn't, she was still in shock about being part robot. She had a million questions but her vocals refused to sound.

"I'm President Dante Wallace; I'm in charge of this place," he continued. "You're safe here, Raven. I want you to know that."

Raven's lids snapped wide. Finally, she found her voice. "How do you know my name? Where am I? Why am I here?"

Dante and the woman doctor beside him shared a glance Raven couldn't interpret before he spoke again. "We need your help, Raven. How would you like to go for a little walk?"

Raven glanced down at her leg again. Could she walk?

"Your new leg upgrade should work just fine. The more you use it the easier it'll be to control," came the doctor's diplomatic tone. "I'm Dr. Tsing by the way. I gave you the surgery and the implant."

"I didn't ask for this," Raven whispered.

"It's a highly advanced piece of technology. You should be grateful!" Dr. Tsing spat while lowering one of the bedside bars.

"Your people kidnapped me and brought me here against my will!" That's when Raven remembered Tris and Lincoln. "Where the hell are my friends!?"

A warm hand clasped down on Raven's shoulder, but she quickly shrugged it off. "I promise they're safe, Raven. I understand waking up in a strange place can be a little disorienting but please work with us. We're just trying to help you. When we found you, we realized your leg was injured. So, we fixed it. Surely, a little gratitude is warranted, hmm?"

Raven stared harshly into Dante's warm brown eyes but shook her head. "I don't trust you. Not yet. I need more information first."

Dr. Tsing rolled her eyes as she detached Raven from the IV and Dante nodded his head. "Fair enough. Let's go for that walk. I want to show you something."

Raven allowed each stranger to grasp her arm and help her to her feet as she adjusted to standing with the robotic leg for the first time. It was incredibly awkward and cumbersome. How was she expected to move it?

She groaned as she tried to push against the object, command it to step forward, bend, collapse, anything. But nothing happened. All that moved was Raven around it which resulted in many aching muscles.

"Relax into it," Dr. Tsing instructed. "It's designed to work _for_ you. Let go of your muscles when your weight is on it and it'll move forward. To make it do anything else will be a learning curve but just requires squeezing various parts of the leg underneath."

Doing as requested, the mechanic stopped trying to push the device and completely relaxed. The motion was jerky at first but the leg swung forward unsteadily. The hands holding her gripped tighter to keep her from falling as Raven took her first step.

"Excellent Raven," Tsing uttered. "Now take a step backward by tensing your hamstrings."

Once again, Raven heeded the doctor's instructions and stepped backward. A smile spread across the brunette's face as she practiced stepping forward and back a few more times. Each step more steady than the last as she got the hang of it. She couldn't believe it; she hadn't walked without a limp or pain since the ark. She wished she could show Anya.

 _Anya_. Raven grew grim as she remembered the warrior grounder she was in love with. The fierce blonde would undoubtedly be worried once she heard Raven and the others had gone missing.

Raven turned to Dante. "Look, I'm grateful for what you've done for me. But it's time I return to my people. They'll worry."

Dante forced a fake smile and nodded to the doctor who nodded back and left the room. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave just yet. I need your help. Come with me."

With a sigh, Raven bravely followed after Dante without a single fumble in her step this time. She had always prided herself on being a fast learner. She couldn't wait to see what else she could do once outside again.

"We can't live on the surface," Dante said suddenly startling Raven from taking in the scene of yet another baron-white hallway. These people sure did love the color white. "We can't survive the radiation outside like you, so we made a home deep inside this mountain. It's called Mount Weather."

"Mountain Men," Raven whispered.

"Yes, I believe that's what the savages call us."

"Hey—!" Raven started but was cut off.

"Don't worry Raven we don't wish you any harm. But we must intervene at times to say… prevent a war and such events. That's what we want your help with."

"To prevent a war?" she was so confused. She didn't recall Anya saying any kind of war was on the horizon. Unless the Arker's had done something stupid.

"Divide and Conquer. To rule through chaos. Do you know who spoke those quotes?" Raven shook her head. "Neither do we, their names have been lost to the ages, but we see merit in them. Ah, here we are."

Still confused, the brunette followed the president into a room of what must have had twenty view screens. Raven waited a moment as she deciphered exactly what she was looking at until it clicked. It was the ground, the woods. Where she lived. The mountain men must had placed cameras in the trees all over the surface.

 _That's why they wear the suits_. She realized. _The radiation_.

Dante sat at a computer below the monitors and flicked some of the screens to different images. Some Raven recognized, places where Anya had taken her, places where now other grounders were walking or talking, sparring or hunting. Suddenly, each screen split into four mini-screens across each one all with new pictures. Hundreds of live video feed spread out before her.

"You're watching us. All of us." Raven's gaze fell to one screen in particular. One with a waterfall and a large tree with the largest roots. It was the special place Anya had shared with her. The special place where they had shared countless precious moments. How many of those moments had Dante spied upon? Raven turned to the older man with a hatred so fierce she was certain her fingers might break in her clenched fists. "You sick bastard."

"I've been watching you very closely since you've landed. You see, we don't speak the language of the savages. So you falling from above and being in close contact with one of their leaders has been a sort of miracle for us." A sickening smile spread across his face. "Now you know _how_ I know your name. Now let's talk about what you can do for me."

"Are you kidding me!? You think I'm going to help you!?" Raven raised her fists and struggled to rush toward the president. She was so flustered she couldn't concentrate on how to move the damn limb.

Dante sighed as he pushed down a button beside the computer keyboard. "Security."

In seconds two guards seized Raven from behind, quickly they twisted her arms painfully behind her back as she struggled and yelped. The security officers were burly men with thick jackets and wore low dark caps. She wasn't able to twist around and see their faces.

"Take our guest to her room please. I'll follow."

Raven didn't bother using her leg now. She made the guards drag her and that heavy limb all the way back through those hallways. She thought they were taking her back to the room she woke in but was surprised when they walked past it and into an elevator.

The lift descended several stories before opening into a warmer hall of doors. There was no sound, no life, but at least the walls of white were gone, replaced with the same green of the forest leaves above.

"This one here." Dante pointed to a dark brown colored door. Metallic and heavy like all the others with a large handle instead of a doorknob. Raven didn't fail to notice this one had a security cardlock too. She watched as the president fished a card from the breast pocket of his suit and flashed the card over the mechanism. A loud click sounded before Dante pulled down hard on the lever and the door swung open.

The guards shoved Raven inside and urged her to sit on the bed in the corner before finally releasing her. Looking around, Raven was surprised how hospitable the room actually seemed. The bed was comfortable and wide enough for two with a pile of folded comforters at the end of it. A television rested on the wall across from it and a door left ajar was opened to reveal a bathroom across from the bed as well. Again, the room was windowless which made sense now that she knew they were underground.

"Leave us," Dante instructed the security personnel. Obediently the men left and shut the door behind them. Dante crossed the room and sat in a small lounge chair beneath the television. "I know this is a lot for you today. But we don't mean you any harm. I want you and Anya to live a happy life together despite what you may think."

Raven narrowed her gaze. What was this guy's angle? She shook her head sadly and felt a fool. She felt violated that this man had probably witnessed the most intimate moments of her life and got information by watching and listening to them.

"Start making sense, Dante!" she shouted angrily, her voice cracking. Raven grew frustrated by the second.

"I want you and Anya to live here with us. You can finally be safe. Together. Safe from the other savages and the harsh world outside. Our walls will protect you."

Raven shook her head and chuckled. Clearly, this guy didn't understand Anya one iota. Anya would never leave her people for any reason, not even for Raven. And she sure as hell would never agree to live with mountain men let alone reside underground. The blonde would suffocate with such a sheltered life. She was a warrior and belonged on the surface with her people.

"I said _start making sense_ , Dante. Not add to the confusion. How would plucking me and my lover from the earth's surface to play matchmaker down here with you help anyone!?"

Dante smiled and folded his hands in his lap before answering. "Divide and conquer. To rule through chaos. We want to remove their leaders. It's not always clear which ones are in charge. But if we keep taking their members of order, the savages cannot keep control. They are dangerous to us, to each other, with their violent ways and ridiculous wars. This is how we keep everyone safe. Can you understand that, Raven?"

"Fuck you," Raven muttered. Then a thought crossed her mind. "Why do you need me? Why didn't you capture her like you did me and my friends? Why keep any of us alive?"

"Because you are the only one who can get close to her. She trusts you. And killing wouldn't end our problems, only add to them. I was hoping you would talk her into coming back here willingly."

Now Raven was sure, this guy was nuts. She had to get out of here.


	13. The Cerberus Project

A week went by since Raven had last seen the president. Or anyone for that matter. She hadn't been let out of her new living quarters the entire time, and had begun to go stir-crazy.

She thought of Anya and wondered what she was doing and thinking at that moment. Had she discovered Raven had never made it to Arcadia yet? And whatever happened to Tris and Lincoln?

The mechanic passed the days with push ups and luxurious hot showers in her rather nice bathroom. Her accommodations were definitely nicer than what she had on the ark but that didn't make her like the mountain men any more or come around to Dante's views.

Even if Anya did agree to come live in the structure, it would be no way of life. Although at that moment Raven wouldn't have minded resuming her daily sexual rituals with the grounder. Closing her eyes, Raven sat on the bed and held her head in her hands as she thought about Anya for the millionth time that week.

She missed the blonde's touch fiercely and craved those smooth lips to collide with her own again. Raven's head snapped up at the familiar sound of a metal flap opening and smacking shut again. _Meal time!_

Raven raced over to pick up the tray from the base of the door. Sadly, food had become the soul pleasure of her existence in this place now. The meal times being the only thing to break up the day.

Flopping back onto the bed, she rested the tray in her lap and reached for the remote to turn on the flat screen. An array of movies were available, courtesy of her new caretakers. Now expert at using the remote, the mechanic used the arrow and enter buttons on the device until she found a show about a kick ass woman warrior who was in love with her blonde bard sidekick.

Raven took a bite of the fried chicken on her tray and couldn't help the groan of pleasure to escape her. She thought the grounders knew their way around a kitchen, but the mountain people clearly had a few tricks of their own.

A few hours later, just as Raven was on the edge of her seat and was so sure a critical moment was about to happen between the two heroines a knock came at the door and in walked Dante. With a frustrated sigh, the brunette hit the pause button.

"Haven't changed my mind, Dante. And I'm not going to."

Dante clasped his hands in front of him; he looked deep in thought about something. "This is for the safety of everyone, Raven. Disassembling their command structure is how we survive. This way a war won't break out. Not a structured one anyway. There will be chaos of course, but it isn't as damaging this way."

Raven sat up on the bed. "You don't want them uniting against you." Suddenly she recalled the story Tris had spoke of all those nights ago. "They lose hundreds of people to you every year they said. Of course you don't want them to come together and organize."

Dante's jaw visibly clenched. He stared Raven down hard. It was the angriest she had ever seen him. It seemed to take all his strength to hold himself back. She was sure of it.

Raven smirked. "I'll never give Anya to you. I'd never lead any of them to you."

Dante looked away a moment and cracked his neck to the side before snickering. "I'm sorry you feel that way Raven. I was hoping to do this the civil way, but it seems my son Cage Wallace was right. We're going to have to do this his way instead."

Dante turned around and opened the door. "Take her to E dorm, please."

Raven couldn't see who he was talking to. "E dorm?"

"Experimental," Dante answered as two guards rushed into the room and seized Raven once again. "It's run by Dr. Tsing and my son. We have ways of making you more… _compliant_ with our needs. You _will_ help us, Raven. I'm sorry it has to be in this manner."

Dante's gaze was almost grief-stricken, the expression sincere which somehow panicked Raven further. Where were they taking her?

Raven didn't start resisting her guard escort until they led her down a darkened hall where she heard the terrifying screams and screeches of unseen prisoners. Their shouts echoed off the linoleum surfaces. They sounded so angry and in so much pain. What was happening to them? What was going to happen to her?

"No! No! Please!" Raven cried as she dropped all her weight to the ground and forced the guards to drag her the rest of the way.

It wasn't long before they shoved the brunette into her new home behind yet another heavy metallic door. This one burgundy in color but housed a terrifying chair. It reminded Raven of the one she would sit in when seeing the ark's dentist. Only this one was covered in straps and clasps, its leather as black as space and torn in various places.

Raven struggled with every fiber of strength she had left as the two large men strapped her down. Even her head and neck were collared in place to restrict any movement whatsoever. It was the most surreal experience of her life.

She began to shake beneath the belts holding her in place and couldn't help the few tears to escape as she waited for the next phase. She hoped whatever it was wouldn't hurt. Judging by the screams drifting through the walls however, she wasn't hopeful.

"You must be Raven," came an eerily cunning voice. "I'm Cage, the president's son."

The mechanic didn't answer. She just wanted all this to be over already. She needed an escape. Closing her eyes, she thought of Anya.

"Oh no, don't go to sleep yet. We have work to do."

Her thoughts were broken by a strong hand slapping her across the face. She let out an involuntary yelp at the force. She would certainly have a bruise come morning.

Raven watched the man with shaggy brown hair pull a tray on wheels beside the chair. She couldn't see the instruments on the table but heard them clink together as Cage moved them about. New footsteps sounded causing the man to turn.

"Ah, Dr. Tsing. You have Raven's file?"

"Yes," said a familiar voice. "Cerberus Project… Subject: Raven… I went over the measurements again. Based on her frame and weight I highly recommend she be only given half doses. Especially since we need her to remember the particular savage. Too much and she'll be like the others."

"Thank you, doctor. Half dose it is." Cage turned back to Raven with an unnerving gleam in his stare. "Just enough so she's habituated and completely dependent, but not so much she can't do the job."

"Exactly. I advise a plan of dosing for seven days before testing then releasing her into general population."

Cage cringed his brows before turning back to Dr. Tsing. "If we test her against another subject we might lose her. The others are much stronger. I say we just release her after the drug conditioning."

"We could give her an extra dose of adrenaline to make sure she wins. Give her an unfair advantage?"

Cage smiled a maniacal smile before shaking his head. "No. I have a much better idea. Let's talk outside."

Raven heard footsteps fade and the door slam harshly before she began to squirm and attempt to break against the restraints but it was no use. She was trapped and alone with only her thoughts for company.

 _Dosing? Drug conditioning?_ _What was going on? She was going to be released?_ _Why don't I feel any better? And what the hell was the Cerberus Project?_


	14. Aquiesence

Raven screamed out as Cage walked yet another circle around her with a new torture device in hand. Whatever he held gave off an ear-splitting screech at a frequency that had to be unsafe for human ears. He must have worn earplugs, but she couldn't be certain as her vision had remained blurred for days.

Accompanying the shrill shriek of each phase came the unbearable pain. Agonizing, soul destroying torment in the form of electric fire. Raven had been hooked to what she could only imagine being some kind of electro-shock device. She didn't understand the purpose of these sessions.

The sound hadn't bothered her in the beginning. But as time went on, Cage had successfully brought the brunette to merely stop breathing at the first sign of the high-pitched noise. She'd shut her eyes and tense her entire body as she readied for the flurry of thunder to ignite. The brunette found herself longing for the now familiar sting of a needle in her neck to come that signaled the sessions to be over.

She had promised herself in the beginning she would not yield to whatever manipulation these experiments had in store for her. Within a few days however, Raven Reyes broke.

The days turned into eternity, and Raven found herself wishing more and more for the injections. They helped with the stress, the pain, the fear, the hunger. Whatever the drug was, she had fallen in love with it. Nothing and no one had ever understood her better. Nor had anyone offered her such sweet respite.

At first, the red serum had surged through her like liquid fire, causing her to squirm and seethe in pain as it singed her insides. She remembered hallucinating a sky raining flames but always woke back in that darkened room still strapped to that uncomfortable chair.

After the hallucinations, her vision would blur, and a red haze would cloud the area and take over her sight. She didn't understand. As the days went on, the less she tried to make sense of anything.

Raven swallowed hard as the piercing alarm died away and Cage injected her reward. She let herself float away on yet another cloud to another world once more. She used to fight these hallucinations but now gave in and embraced them readily. Each time she remembered hearing Cage's maniacal laughter in the background as she weightlessly drifted off.

This was her life now. The ark, the grounders, her friends, they all became a distant memory. Nothing else seemed to matter but her daily dose of _the red_.

"Wake up, Raven. Time to rise."

The brunette opened her eyes and sucked in a deep breath as she searched her memory for where she was. She tried to move against leather straps biting into her arms but remained trapped in that damn chair.

Something was wrong this time, though. Her memories came slower. Flashes of red, a man with shaggy brown hair, a woman in a lab coat, and a blonde warrior she couldn't remember the name of.

She felt strong, edgy. Her fingers twitched beneath her bindings. She needed something, c _raved_ something. But her mind wasn't working. She just wanted to return to whatever realm she was in before. What was going on?

"I have some bad news for you, Raven," said the man with the shaggy hair. His name was Cage, she finally remembered. "I only seem to have one of these left."

Raven beamed when she saw the small gun-shaped injector in his hand. The vial full of red liquid. She wanted that shot. Her body yearned for it; her muscles tightened as her jaw locked and fists clenched in anticipation for it.

She groaned as Cage waved the vial in the air teasingly. "You want this don't you Raven?"

She nodded eagerly, as much as the strap around her neck would allow her to anyway.

"Unfortunately, someone else wants it too."

Raven couldn't help but whimper. Nooooo. She wanted it. She _needed_ it.

"Well," Cage sighed. "It wouldn't be fair of me to pick favorites. If you want this drug for yourself, I'm afraid you're going to have to fight the other girl for it."

Raven furrowed her brows. There was another girl? Suddenly, Raven's lids flew shut as the screeching device sounded again. She could feel the straps loosening and unclasping but couldn't move beneath the harsh shriek of the alarm piercing her very soul.

When silence returned, Raven opened her eyes and sat up from the chair, finally released from the straps that bound her for so long, she was finally free.

The door to her room closed and on the floor before it now sat a girl trembling with need. The same need Raven had for the single injector lying in the midst of the room between them. Raven stared down brown orbs with her own; in an instant, each girl leaped toward the drug but collided in the middle.

The girl with wavy brown hair straddled Raven and with a familiar war cry raised a fist high before raining it hard against the mechanic's cheekbone. But it didn't hold Raven back from reversing their positions and smacking the back of the girl's head against the concrete flooring harshly with a sickening _crack_.

Like Raven, the pain didn't seem to bother the girl. They were both too wired and had begun to enter withdrawal from the drug. It was apparent neither would relent and the only means of escape and claiming the prize would be by one killing the other.

With great effort, Raven swung her new leg onto her smaller opponent's chest and ground her knee against the bones there as hard as she could. There was a satisfying snap as the bones beneath her metallic limb began to collapse on themselves.

Raven's target cried out and whined as blood protruded past chapped lips. The girl gritted her teeth and tried desperately to push Raven away, but the mechanic refused to budge and instead slithered rough hands around the younger girl's neck.

Small hands clawed at Raven's chest and neck as the younger addict gasped for air, soon, an alarming amount of crimson bubbled from the girl's mouth initiating the beginning of the drowning process.

She stared Raven down hard, holding onto dear life but never losing the scowl on her face until the engineer had a sudden flash of memory. She squeezed down harder feeling bones crack and pop beneath her fingers not caring to wait for the memories to surface.

In her mind's eye, she could see this girl standing by the blonde woman that kept surfacing in her thoughts periodically throughout the week. Raven stood behind them, laughing and joking, wrestling then laughing some more. She kissed the blonde who gazed back at her with adoration and an affectionate smirk. Raven turned to the younger girl with wavy brown hair and taught her how to _high-five_.

 _Tris._

With one last gurgled gasp in a failed attempt for air, Tris began to shudder then stiffen beneath Raven's hold. By the time she released her grip and realized who she had strangled and battered it was too late. Tris' lifeless browns fell to the side and stared into nothingness. Her mouth fallen open in a horrified _o_. Blood continued to flow from a now disturbing too pale face.

Tears fell from the mechanic's unblinking eyes as she sat there in disbelief, her heavy robotic limb still sinking into Tris' broken chest. _What have I done?_ She had killed her friend. And for what? _For what?_

Raven turned her gaze to the instrument behind her. With trembling fingers and tears still running, she reached for the device and brought it to her neck. Only the red could deliver her from what she'd done. Only red could understand.

Swallowing hard, she pushed the needle inside and pulled the trigger; letting out a fierce war cry of anguish as she did so.


	15. Learning the Ropes

She doesn't remember having qualms about killing and skinning animals. In fact, Raven doesn't even flinch at the act now. When she was hungry, she killed something. If she was cold, she made that same something into a blanket.

The once intelligent, goofy, humorous mechanic no longer made jokes, laughed, or picked others up when they were down with her unique outlook on life. The charm that was Raven Reyes had all but disintegrated into the liquid passion of a drug she and her new family called _the red_.

Her family consisted of other red enthusiasts that shared her love for the substance. Day in and day out they thought of little else. Raven had been taken in by the group of warriors readily. They seemed pleased to add another hunter to their ranks.

Mount Weather had released Raven into a cave so dark she could not see her own hand in front of her face. She had been given one last injection right outside the door leading to the mountain and had immediately given into a blissful slumber, she wouldn't have been able to seek her way out of the cave anyway.

She didn't know how much time passed when the others found her. Hours, days, time had no meaning anymore. Even now as she walked among the others alert and moving, she had no idea how long she had been living like this. Each day she and her new family would hunt prey to exchange for more _red_.

The prey she hunted were not always animals as one might expect, but humans. Any traveler they could get their hands on was all they needed to earn their next dose. This was the system the Mountain Men had set up. And this was the way of life for the ones known as _the reapers_.

Raven sat on a log in the center of the cave that was her new home now. Enjoying the warmth of the flames dancing inside the circle of reapers while she worked on her craft. Heavy footsteps planting themselves obnoxiously in front of the brunette broke her concentration causing her to look up from the human finger bones she was filing into a necklace and into the face of a snarling man practically drooling at the mouth.

These aggressive acts happened often. Setting the finger bones and file aside, Raven rose to her feet and growled at the asshole in front of her.

Raven shot her best death glare in an attempt to dissuade her potential attacker. The glow of the campfire accentuated harsh features and gleamed off the beads of sweat on his forehead. He sported a neat mohawk and bushy goatee while baring sharpened teeth. It was only a select few who sharpened their teeth like a beast, but it wasn't an act the brunette had found appealing.

The reaper snarling back wanted sex as did many of the others but Raven had refused them all. She wasn't interested in slaking their needs and never would be. Once the other reaper lunged forward, Raven took that as her cue to send a well-practiced kick of her best feature to the man's groin. He barreled over in agony hands between his legs.

She had protected herself in this way on several occasions already. Why some of them kept pursuing her, she didn't understand. She always won and had even slit a few throats in the process to end their pursuits. Sometimes there were more than one of them that would back the brunette into a corner.

That's when Raven met her new best friend who later her memory revealed to be Lincoln. She couldn't remember him well but could see him in a few faded memories along with a blonde woman the brunette just couldn't forget.

Lincoln didn't show Raven any recognition either but seemed to be protective of her and never wanted anything in return. He had been one of the first to show her the ropes and pluck a few loose garments of clothing off a traveler when she first left the mountain.

Raven picked up the bone necklace she was working on and retreated to her corner of the cave where Lincoln was sprawled out on a fur while sharpening his large blackened hunting knife. She sat cross-legged beside him and continued chisling a hole into the bone so she could fit a string through it. The necklace was a gift for Lincoln. Not for any reason really, it was simply just a way to pass the time.

He didn't even look up as she sat beside him. They were that comfortable with one another and never spoke. Conversation was rare among reapers. And when they did speak Raven learned quickly she didn't understand the language.

Raven rubbed her neck as the muscles began to cramp from looking down at her project for too long. She let out a sigh as her eyes raked over her attire. She needed new clothes, hers were ripped at every seam and ragged. Being the first to loot a kill and claim possessions, however, was difficult.

Lincoln didn't react to Raven's presence until she let out a long yawn. When she opened her eyes, he was holding out a fur blanket for her to take. She smiled tiredly and nodded before crawling over the warrior and spreading the fur over her.

And that was where she slept, between Lincoln and the stone wall of the cave. They never embraced, but they kept each other warm, and he kept her safe. Lincoln was the closest thing she had to family, a friend, and the only person linked to her distant memories.

OoOoO

Raven strode with urgency as she and the rest of the group hurried to the mountain door to claim their prize. They were all on edge as they hadn't been able to capture anyone in days. In the end, it was Raven's lightning speed and well-placed arrow that struck their captive and earned them their reward.

She utilized her new leg with peak efficiency now and could outrun any other reaper around. She also spent her days sparring with the others to blow off steam when the shakes began to settle in from lack of the red. And when she wasn't fighting, she was hunting. Sometimes with a blade and more often with her new bow she had pillaged from a passing wagon one day.

The sad truth was Raven settled into the life quickly and thought little of her past. Even now the only thought to claim her mind as she rushed toward the mountain was getting her next dose. She jogged the rest of the way when the large heavy door leading into Mt. Weather came into view. Eagerly she pressed the button beside the doorframe and backed away to join in line with the others and dropped to her knees just as she was taught.

Two burly reapers held their prisoner harshly against the ground as they waited for the mountain men to come out. The captive with Raven's arrow still in his leg squirmed and cried out as he tried and failed to fight back. He silenced once the door finally opened and revealed three suited men with faceless masks.

Raven licked her lips and tipped her head to the side to bare her neck, ready for another injection. Her hands began to shake in anticipation as she rose to her full height while still on her knees. Her heart beat wildly when a suited figure approached her and finally stabbed her with the sweet sickness.

She felt her eyes roll back into her skull as they always did before crashing to the ground with the others. Her world swayed side to side as she breathed deeply and dreamed of a new existence that wasn't real.

OoOoO

"Raven?"

…

"Raven?"

…

"Come on, Raven. Time to rise. You have work to do."

Raven's lids fluttered but proved too heavy to lift. She just couldn't bring herself to open them. Suddenly a harsh sting slapped across her face. This time her lids flew open as she lunged in the direction of her attacker but was held in place by several bindings.

She blinked a few times before looking around to take in her new environment. Several cuffs clasped around her arms and held her in place, three on each and linked to a bedframe. She was in a bedroom. There was something vaguely familiar about this place.

She recognized the view screen on the far wall to be a television. A bathroom to its left with the door slightly ajar. A flash of the most heavenly showers sparked in Raven's mind. Had she been here before? Had she lived in this place? All she remembered at the moment was how much she missed plumbing and how nice a cushy lifestyle here would be.

That's it! She must have been inside the mountain! But why?

"Oh good, you're finally awake." Raven's gaze turned to a familiar face. _Cage_.

"How are you feeling, Raven? Well, I hope." The brunette faced the other man in the room. He was older than Cage. Although familiar she couldn't recall his name. "I'm Dante if you don't remember," he answered as if reading her thoughts. "We've only met twice before."

Raven nodded uncertainly. She wanted to speak, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember how. Why was that? When _was_ the last time she had spoken and was she still able to?

"How would you like to live here?" Dante asked.

The mechanic's eyes widened in shock and surprise; she had not been expecting that. She looked around one more time before nodding eagerly. She wanted to be inside those safe walls not having to fight off those sexual predators anymore or live in the filth of that cave. She'd do anything to stay here.

"Good. I need you to do something for me first." Dante looked away to fish something out of his pocket. Cage crossed the room and freed one of the brunette's arms. Dante held what looked to be a folded piece of paper, after opening it he handed it to Raven. It was a photograph. "Do you know this woman? Take your time and really think before you answer."

Raven squinted at the black and white photo and immediately recognized the face of the warrior woman that haunted her every dream. It was the blonde woman that popped into her mind in the most random instances and rode the edges of her thoughts daily. But who the hell was she?

Raven glanced away from the photo as she recalled one memory in particular. The only memory she had of the four of them together. Raven, the blonde, Lincoln, and a younger girl sat around a large fire in a camp somewhere.

They were laughing at something Raven had said. She remembered the others had not always been people who liked to laugh, that it had taken time and a persistent Raven for them to open up. Especially Lincoln.

Suddenly, a flash of a coughing, gagging, gasping girl intruded Raven's thoughts. She jumped and dropped the photo as she remembered the sickening snap of bones beneath her fingers as she strangled _Tris_.

"Raven? Are you alright?" It was Dante's warm voice that brought the brunette back to reality. Slowly she met his gaze again as he handed back the photo. Do you remember who this is? She glanced at the picture but shook her head.

"Damn," he said.

"Do you at least recognize her?" Cage asked.

This time Raven nodded causing Dante to perk up. "Alright, well that's progress. We can work with that." The older man leaned forward. Raven smelled something minty coming off his breath. It was the most peculiar scent. "Her name is Anya. I want you to bring her to me, and I'm going to tell you exactly how."

Cage sat next to Raven just then and held out a metal tin. He opened it to reveal the familiar gun shaped injector she had grown accustomed to, beside the injector rested five full vials of red. Raven's heart pounded just looking at them.

"You're looking at the last of the drug we'll ever give you," Cage said sternly.

Raven glanced at him worriedly. What? They were going to cut her off? No! How would she survive without red?

"Unless…" Cage tapped the photo in Raven's hand. "You use one of these vials on the woman in the picture. Think you can do that for us?"

Raven furrowed her brows. Why would she give the blonde a shot of red? Not that she cared but what would that accomplish?

"I know this may not make sense to you right now, Raven," Dante cooed. "But if you can introduce the drug to the woman in the picture for us, we'll reward you handsomely. This room we're sitting in right now in fact, can be yours. You'll be safe, clean, you will be fed three times a day and granted a daily supply of all the drug you need. How does that sound?"

How does that sound? Raven didn't even hesitate before nodding her answer.


	16. The Act of Choosing

**A/N: I know I usually post on Fridays but as I am busy this week here is an early update. Happy reading :)**

* * *

Raven stepped carefully through the woods taking note of every movement and every shadow. She could almost feel the change in the air as she treaded carefully into new territory. There were more than likely to be hostiles in this area, and she was alone.

No one was friendly with reapers, and with good reason since they were just a drug ticket to Raven's kind. There also undoubtedly were other reapers in this sector. Although the majority lived near Mt. Weather, the ones to branch off into their own clans were dangerous. Even Raven would be considered an enemy to them. If she were swarmed, she might not be able to fend them off.

Lincoln had tried to follow her when she left, but she held her hand up and growled a warning to make him stay. He continued to follow her until she finally aimed her bow at him with a readied arrow. He looked almost heartbroken but nodded and left. Finally seeming to understand that Raven had to do something on her own.

Not just that but if anyone discovered the five vials in her possession, even Lincoln, she might be killed for them. She whole-heartedly believed even her friend wouldn't be able to resist the frenzy that sets in at seeing the drug. Raven waited until she was alone and a few hours into her journey before resting and taking another shot for the night.

She passed out in a cave and continued her journey the following morning. Dante and Cage had pointed out to her on a map in which direction to go. They told her she could not come back if she failed and reminded her the five vials in her possession were the absolute last Raven would receive unless she returned with a drugged Anya.

Days passed by with little notice by the brunette. She hunted when she needed and stopped at streams to drink as she passed them. Her life hadn't changed that much really except for having a few shots of red already available. She worried when her supply would run out.

She rested against a tree and slipped the metal tin out from the sash tied around her waist. She stared at the last vial in the container. She wanted it bad but knew she couldn't. She needed to locate the one called Anya and hatch a plan if she was going to be successful.

If she did this right, the mountain men had promised her a cushy lifestyle in the mountain with all the red she would need and food she could eat. Not to mention the luxuries of blankets and walls. She'd never have to sleep with one eye open again and fight off the advances of others.

She still needed to find her target, stab the woman, and make the trip back, and with another girl no less who would be drooling for the next dose long before they returned.

She closed the tin and tucked it away again before throwing her hands behind her head and stretching back against the tree wondering how much further she had to go. She must be getting close. She shut her eyes and sucked in a deep breath of fresh pine and earth. The smell of home. She opened her eyes when she noticed the sound of rushing water. Perhaps there was a stream nearby.

Curious, she followed the sound through the trees until the forest broke into a clearing to reveal a large waterfall. Across from it stood a monstrous tree with the largest roots protruding from the surface.

Raven narrowed her gaze as a tingly warmth spread through her chest. There was something about this place. She had been here before. She didn't have long to decipher the feeling however as footsteps sounded from somewhere behind.

Without thinking, Raven dashed across the clearing and hid behind a tree. Trusting its branches and shadows to keep her hidden as she peeked out from the side. The footsteps gave way to the blonde warrior Raven had been searching for. The chances that they would run into each other like this was remarkable.

Anya crossed a few roots nonchalantly before choosing one to rest on with a deep look of concentration on her face. The warrior appeared exhausted, sad, grief-stricken. Raven wondered what was wrong and her heart broke at the sight.

She quickly shrugged off the feeling as it didn't matter and wasn't her problem. All that mattered at that moment was how Raven was going to inject the drug into Anya's neck. Carefully and silently, Raven slipped the tin out from her sash and loaded the last of the serum into the gun-shaped instrument.

She grabbed the safety cap for the needle and stuck it on before placing the injector in a pocket for easy access. As she tucked the tin away again, Raven's internal senses went crazy. Something was off, adrenaline rushed through her as she scanned her surroundings. She heard a sound but couldn't decipher where or what it was.

She glanced to Anya who must have heard it too. Raven was careful to duck away quietly as the blonde continued her visual survey of the area. When Anya stood to leave, Raven followed. But the brunette noticed several meters ahead of the blonde a bush rustling.

Reapers. She was sure of it. She knew all their tactics and all their tricks. Even if these ones were from another clan. They planned to ambush the warrior. Raven had come so far and was so close to her prey she could not lose now. Without thinking, she climbed a tree with frightening speed and stalked the blonde from above. Anya didn't notice her. Raven found everyone in that area before any of them managed to spot her.

Below the branches ahead of Anya hid three reapers either side of the trail. Raven readied her bow and aimed. Firing when the first one jumped out from behind a bush. She moved quickly and changed branches to aim at the two reapers behind the blonde before firing again with another direct hit to the throat.

The last one took a few steps back, he was directly below Raven now but luckily still had yet to locate her. Deciding to change tactics, she slung the bow over her shoulder and unsheathed a knife. Without fear or a moment of hesitation she dropped from the branch and landed behind her enemy and slit his throat without remorse.

As the gagging victim fell away, Raven's gaze met Anya's for the first time in months. Nothing could have prepared the brunette for how her body would react at that moment. She could not stop the hammering of her heart or the constriction of her lungs as the blonde looked at her with an expression she couldn't decipher. An expression of yearning and salvation all at once that Raven just could not understand.

 _The needle. I need to inject her now!_

But Raven couldn't move. She stared unblinkingly, breathing hard, and angry that her body wouldn't obey her commands. Her chest and feet filled with bricks and all Raven wanted to do at that moment was leap into this stranger's arms and hug her without ever letting go. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Reivon?"

Raven blinked. The deep breathy voice of the other woman freed Raven from her thoughts and paralyzed state. She couldn't do this. For whatever reason, she just couldn't bring herself to grab the injector. So instead, she spun around and started to run.

She weaved through the trees and operated her robotic limb like a pro as she fled further and further from the woman who had invaded her thoughts and dreams for months. Never knowing who the stranger was, not even remembering the blonde's name until Dante told her.

Finally, she was in a position for answers but could not bring herself to ask. She didn't trust herself to be near the entrancing goddess. No memories, or photographs, or fleeting thoughts had prepared her for just how beautiful Anya really was up close. She couldn't begin to fathom what was going on or what these feelings inside her meant. She almost felt… fearful.

How she knew it was there, Raven couldn't speculate at the time. It was more like instinct told her to run through the waterfall and hide in the cave behind. It wasn't until the freezing yet refreshing liquid poured over her head and rushed down her body that a plethora of memories returned.

Not all. But some. Anya and Raven were lovers. She had come to this place, _their place_ , many times before. They had made love by the tree, in the water, and even in the cave where she stood now.

She remembered Anya teaching her to use a bow for the first time and a knife. She remembered those thin, toned arms wrapping themselves around her far more than was necessary during the lessons but Raven had loved every second of the interactions despite the unforgiving sun to have hovered overhead. She remembered a thousand kisses sneaked during the day and an equal amount of embraces during the night.

"Anya," Raven breathed. Her voice cracked, it was so hoarse and scratchy from not speaking for so long. Her heart grew heavier the more she thought about the blonde. Her steps faltered, and she shot a hand out to brace herself against the cave's wall as she recalled her past. She had been in love with the warrior. How could she have forgotten?

Dread filled the reaper as the deafening alarm of a foghorn sounded in the distance. Acid fog was coming. And Anya would undoubtedly still be looking for her. In an instant, Raven leaped through the rushing wall of water and found Anya wandering just a few feet away.

She grasped the blonde's wrist like their lives depended on how tight she could squeeze and yanked the woman back through the falls in record time. Raven panted hard and dropped to her knees; her heart wouldn't stop pounding, she couldn't catch her breath.

She shut her eyes tight, she couldn't think what to do. Memories of happier times continued to plague her, but she could no longer live without the red. Could she really subject Anya to this life too? And what the hell would the mountain men do with Anya once they got her?

For some reason, she didn't believe they just wanted to add yet another reaper to their numbers. They had a more sinister plan she was sure of it. Anya wasn't a random target. And they had sought out Raven for this job specifically. She guessed due to her connection with the warrior. Raven could get close. Which meant the mountain men were using her. Sadly, she didn't care about being a puppet. Her thoughts turned back to the prize.

Her blood boiled, and she began to shake as she thought about the injector in her pocket. She needed it, but then that would be it. If she didn't give it to Anya, she could never get more. Then where would she be? The pain was beginning to set in, how was she suppose to get through this?

Suddenly, strong arms enveloped Raven, despite the blonde being cold and wet it was the warmest embrace the reaper had ever experienced. When Anya pulled away, Raven gazed into gorgeous almond-shaped hazels and lost herself in them. Anya was so damn beautiful.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't go through with it. How could she destroy a woman such as this? Even if Raven couldn't fully remember the warrior, she knew Anya didn't deserve to be a slave to _the red_.

Instead of arguing with her thoughts further, Raven surged forward on impulse and collided their lips. Anya responded positively causing Raven to take that as a sign to push things further.

Hungrier by the second, Raven pushed Anya to the ground and straddled her. She pressed their mouths together hard and slipped her tongue inside. The sensation was so strange, so new; yet, so right and somehow achingly familiar at the same time.

Heat pulled at her core, and she ground down hard against her companion who kept up with her harsh ministrations eagerly. Raven grabbed at Anya's breasts and squeezed while bucking into her lover roughly. Somewhere amidst their intimate activity snuck the silent call of the red's demands in Raven's ear.

Before she even knew what she was doing, Raven's quick fingers slipped inside her pocket, using her thumb, she flicked off the needle's safety cap. Carefully, she slid the device out of her pocket and clenched it tightly in her shaking hand and raised it high before jabbing it down hard into her partner.

Anya's scream reverberated against her lips and through the cave. A piercing shriek Raven would never forget she elicited from the woman she loved.


	17. Inability

A shaky finger trembled against the cold metallic curve of the injector, its thick bar sliding in and out of the whimpering blonde's neck. Only for a moment did Anya struggle, but Raven held her in place with the robotic limb clamped down hard over the warrior's chest.

All she had to do was pull the trigger. In one instant, all would be right again. The deed would be done. Raven would win and have the option to claim a life of drugged luxury among the mountain men. So why did the action prove impossible to commit?

Raven grit her teeth and demanded her fingers carry out the deed, but they refused. _She refused_. Anya's breath hitched as Raven's clenched fist shook. The unsteady needle piercing the warrior repeatedly as Raven continued to battle the thoughts suffocating her.

A shudder ripped through her chest, its heaviness and increased thundering forcing the reaper to pant heavily. Her palms grew sweaty as blood began to gush a syrupy trail down Anya's neck who remained perfectly still, patiently waiting Raven's next move.

Almond-shaped hazels gazed deeply into Raven. It shocked the brunette to find that those orbs did not hold even a hint of fear, betrayal, or anger as they should have. But instead were un-accusing, loving, and… forgiving?

Why didn't the warrior fight back? Why was she allowing Raven to do this? Even if it meant Anya's untimely death?

Tears fell from the corners of Raven's eyes as she forced herself to look away. She didn't have a choice, without any more of _the red_ she would surely die. There was no other option, she _had_ to pull that trigger.

Clenching teeth and lids tightly, Raven straightened overtop Anya and took a sharp breath before gripping the injector with all her strength. _This is it. It's almost over._

"Anya…" Raven croaked. The stress and emotion of the situation tore her throat apart. Speaking proved incredibly difficult. Anya continued to stare at Raven with uncertainty but said nothing. The brunette shut her eyes as she recalled the first time she experienced the drug for herself.

To say it had been painful would be an incredulous understatement. The introduction of red burned through your system to such a degree that anyone no matter their level of mental toughness would cry out and internally beg for death.

She remembered how she had shrieked with such intensity until her vocals turned soundless. She remembered how her muscles had seized into what felt like a thousand sweltering spasms. Pain shooting through her entire being, forcing her body to convulse and lurch in every direction as if she were being peeled apart.

She could not breathe. Had not been able to survive it. Raven Reyes died that day. That fun witty mechanic who was a friend to all and always had a joke in store for anyone willing to listen. Instead, a reaper was born. A drone who only ever had one thing on her mind. _Red_.

"Anya," she croaked again. Dread filling her chest like a mountain of bricks. Her breathing turned increasingly uneven with each word she got out. "First it will hurt a lot. But then it won't hurt at all. I promise."

Anya's forehead creased and brows fell as sorrow fell over her. She didn't speak but instead gave a slow firm nod, careful not to jostle the needle any further. Blood continued to flow from the swollen puncture wound.

Tears stung the reaper's eyes all over again at the sight. Flashes of Anya with her arms wrapped around the old Raven suddenly surfaced. They'd stare off into the distance, the sky, the village, the waterfall, wherever. Just loving each other's company, the embraces warm and sensual, protective and real.

And just like that, all in one mysterious instant, Raven's strength wavered then faded completely; as if life were being drained from her body by an unseen predator and forced her limbs limp.

With her very last burst of energy, Raven ripped the needle from Anya's neck and instead turned it on herself. Shrieking at her failure as she stabbed the large needle deep into the side of her throat as far as it would reach and pulling the trigger.

There was a click and a low hissing noise as the red liquid dispersed and filled Raven with the sweet poison one last time. The injector clattered to the floor as the familiar weightlessness spread through the reaper, forcing her body to relax and lose all control.

Through hooded lids she shot Anya the best apologetic look she could muster before crumbling to the ground beside the warrior and succumbing to the dark crimson haze.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. But I wanted to answer the question of whether Anya got drugged or not. Well done to those who figured it out! You clever readers you :P**


	18. Gleam of a Killer

Panic shot through Anya as she watched Raven's eyes roll up into her head. The brunette slunk forward, swaying side to side a brief moment before collapsing and toppling off the warrior with a violent crash against the stone surface.

With Raven went the metallic leg crushing the blonde's chest. As the pressure eased, Anya gasped for precious air again. Her breaths came out ragged and uneven, it took her several wheezing moments to catch it.

As the screaming of her lungs died away, Anya grabbed at her sternum and pressed lightly, wincing at the tender area she was certain held more than a slight bruise. Raven's new addition was indeed an impressive tool.

Pushing through the ache of her chest and burning lungs, Anya sat up and faced the brunette's unmoving form.

The tears she had been holding back for the past two months suddenly all fell at once as she shook the mechanic by the shoulders in an attempt to wake her.

"Reivon?" she whispered, already knowing the girl wouldn't respond.

She didn't understand what happened. What was that thing in Raven's hand? Why did she stab Anya with it and then herself? Hazel orbs fell to the peculiar mechanism laying tangled in Raven's lifeless fingers. With care, Anya grasped the device and brought it closer for inspection.

It was an odd shape, the small glass jar attached to it now empty of its previous contents. She had caught the colour red before Raven activated the instrument. Whatever that liquid was it couldn't have been good.

She desperately hoped Raven would be okay soon and open her eyes. She trembled as she wrapped her arms around the unconscious girl and held her close. The brunette lay heavy and slack in the warrior's arms, her skin pale and much too cold for Anya's liking.

She needed to get Raven back to camp but would have to wait until the death cloud cleared. Until then, she would hold Raven close and protect her. She silently vowed to never let Raven come to harm again. _Ever_.

Anya stared at the slow, steady rise and fall of Raven's chest to make certain she was indeed still breathing. Once satisfied, the blonde allowed her gaze to wander lower to Raven's new baffling addition.

The silver exterior of the limb looked shiny and smooth. She wondered how Raven came to get it. She wondered more how a woman as small as Raven with her petite frame and light weight was able to move such a thing.

Curious, Anya reached down and touched the device, rubbing the pads of her fingertips along the surface. It was cool to the touch and indeed smooth, flawlessly so.

She rubbed her sore chest again as she remembered the weight of it crushing her, the machina was so heavy. Had it been Raven's intention, Anya had no doubt the brunette could have easily crushed the warrior to pieces.

She continued to hold the sleeping Raven throughout the day as she waited for the cloud of death to lift. It wasn't until nightfall that it did. When finally clear, Anya scooped the brunette into a bridal style carry and hurried as quickly as she could back to the village.

Raven's leg was exceptionally heavier than Anya anticipated. The brunette's weight nearly doubled. Had she not known it was Raven she was carrying the warrior might believe it was Lincoln in her arms.

Gritting her teeth, Anya ordered her arms to tighten and feet to keep moving forward. Her determination fueling every step to get the woman she loved home.

OoOoO

Darkness blanketed the forest when Anya exited the cave. Looking up, she noticed clouds overhead had blocked out the much-needed moonlight.

Those same clouds rolled and roared with thunder, periodically flashing with bursts of electricity as a light dribble of rain started to fall.

Anya's throat constricted as she looked toward the sky and opened her mouth for precious liquid. She was so parched. She hadn't had a thing to eat or drink the entire time she had been trapped in that cave with Raven. The waterfall that shielded them although convenient, Anya knew was not of the safe kind to drink.

Not that Anya minded her discomfort, she had Raven back after all, but she needed to rehydrate quickly if she wanted to make it back to the village. The trip was too far otherwise. It was not pouring hard enough, however. She needed a better plan.

Squinting through the darkness, Anya headed off the dirt path she knew led back to her village and instead cut through the trees toward a river she knew to be nearby. She moved as briskly as she could but slowly enough as not to jostle or bump Raven into any trees or low hanging branches.

Somewhere along the trip, Raven started mumbling incoherently, her voice muffled as she wrapped her arms around the back of Anya's neck and buried her face into the blonde's chest.

Anya couldn't help but delight in the gesture. She smiled a closed-lipped smile as warmth ballooned in her chest and flooded through her body. It was the first time Raven had given any sign of life all day. Perhaps she would wake up soon.

It wasn't much longer before the forest broke into a clearing. Anya heard a rush of water just a few meters ahead. Specks of moonlight escaped through the clouds and reflected against the river's rippled surface.

Anya let out a breath of relief as she approached the stream and lowered Raven carefully to the ground. The brunette remained asleep, eyes closed and body unmoving. Turning away, Anya made a bowl with her hands and guzzled several refreshing gulps of liquid.

Remembering she had an empty water skin tied to her waist, Anya removed it and held it under the freezing tide before tying it back to her waist. Just as the warrior was rising to her feet, a heavy weight collided against her back sending her plummeting into the freezing river.

Impressively strong hands wrapped themselves around Anya's neck and held her under the rushing river. Water filled her nose and mouth, stinging her in that unpleasant way that water does when intruding on our senses so disdainfully.

Anya grasped at the wrists either side of her throat, Raven was strong, but Anya was still stronger. With a skilled kick of her leg and well-placed buck of her hips, Anya managed to flip their positions so Raven landed back-first into the water.

Raven cried out as she surged upward fists raised and aimed at Anya, but the blonde caught them midflight and held them out of range.

"Shhhhh, Raven," the warrior spoke in a forced whisper through gritted teeth as Raven continued to struggle. "It's me. Anya. Do not fight me."

At first, it seemed Raven's rage melted away as her arms relaxed and fists unclenched. But it was that unnerving gleam of a killer in those chocolate orbs that made Anya shudder and keep her guard up.

Anya knew that look well, she saw it every day in Trikru warriors. But what it was doing in someone as innocent as Raven she did not know.

Raven moved closer to Anya, bringing her face just a breath away from the blonde's lips. Instinct told the warrior to move away. To run. But she couldn't, she was paralyzed beneath Raven's deadly stare.

For a moment, she thought they might kiss, but then Raven spoke, her voice came out hoarse and crispy, sadistic and unnerving. "I'm going to die. And it's all your fault."

Anya's brows drew together. Before she could respond, both women froze at the sound of an ear-splitting war horn.

Another death cloud was coming.


	19. Secrets Lie Beneath

Anya's heart sunk as the screech of the war horn sounded again. The earth slowed to a standstill as fear-filled hazels met chocolates. Raven panted hard, desperation in her face as she searched around them for a place to hide.

It was that look of defeat on the brunette's face that forced Anya's arm to shoot out, grasp Raven firmly by the wrist and drag her toward the trees. The reaper followed without question as Anya forced her legs to move forward with little thought.

Anya's brain worked quickly as they zig-zagged through the too dark forest, eyes searching frantically for their only hope of survival. A hidden secret lying beneath a tree with wilted branches.

Anya had discovered an underground bunker with her former seken, Lexa, years before. A place they kept secret and used for shelter from Death Cloud.

The warrior's memory was put to the test as she led a path toward the secret place. Having to remember every fallen log, low hanging branch, pot hole, and boulder peeking from the earth. One stumble, one step in the wrong direction or split-second of hesitation could cost them their lives.

Anya increased her speed and tightened her grip on Raven's wrist when she heard the roll and rumble of the cloud gaining on them. Only mere seconds later did they round a large bush that they came face to face with the tree Anya had been searching for.

The monstrous growth stood as high as the sky, its branches drooping and brushwood reaching in all directions like claws warning its prey not to come near. Further inspection would have revealed the carved initials _A+L_ at its base; another secret Anya wished to never revisit.

Stopping beneath the middle of the closest branch, Anya stomped the ground over and over. Sweeping fallen leaves to the side with her foot as she went along. Raven seemed to catch on and did the same. Both women kicking at the ground like their lives depended on it, in which it did.

Anya almost didn't hear Raven's unique new limb clink with metal as the cloud's thunderous rumble sounded again. This time much closer.

Anya scrambled toward the sound of metal and brushed the leaves and mud away to reveal the small windowed hatch beneath. Gripping the concaved handle with both hands, she pulled with all her strength, the opening scraping the edges with a loud creak as she did.

"Inside, Reivon! Now!"

Raven wasted no time positioning herself onto the ladder and down the hole into the dark abyss. Anya scrambled inside right behind the reaper, closing the hatch at the last possible second, just as dark green fog blanketed the other side.

Only panted breaths could be heard inside the shelter. Anya clung to the ladder tightly after latching the door firmly shut. Relief washed over her, they made it, she and Raven were together and safe.

She looked up at the cloud to have almost claimed their lives, the mist of it thick and suffocating. This one looked like it would take a long time to pass.

Shaking her head in bewilderment, Anya descended the ladder.

The window only allowed the smallest glow of green filtered moonlight into the small windowless room. Anya squinted against the darkness, feeling her way around and trying to remember the layout of the place the last time she was there.

She knew there was a bunk bed against the far wall, a couch lining the barrier immediately beside it, and a small coffee table in the center of the room. Anya brushed her palms over that table when her foot softly grazed it.

Quick hands searched for a drawer along the edges and the box of tiny sticks she knew to be inside it that created fire. An impressive invention to be sure. Once her fingers closed around the box, and she pulled out a match, she flicked it against the rough side of the carton just as she and Lexa had practiced the first day they'd found that place.

A twisting blaze of light flared to life, Anya's eyes darted around the room in search of candles before the flame died out or burned her fingers.

She quickly spotted a candle on a shelf above the chesterfield and wasted no time in lighting it. The small glow of that candle illuminated two more nearby, so she lit those too and set them around.

Once they had light, Anya let out a slow, steady breath and allowed herself to relax.

Raven sat on the floor, leaned back against the base of the ladder while she watched Anya. She looked a lot calmer now. If only exhausted.

Anya couldn't help feeling awkward at the moment. Finally, after so long she was reunited with the woman she loved, but now that they were together she had no idea what to say. Raven was so different. It broke Anya's heart that she didn't know how to help.

Raven's dark orbs glimmered in the flickering candlelight; they held such pain behind them. Sadness and desolation. What had happened to her?

Anya shook her head as she turned to sit on the couch. Burying her face in her hands, she thought about the events of the day.

Raven's sudden appearance. The gleam of murder in the girl's eye. The heavy metallic limb; how on earth had she come to get such a thing? And whatever toxin Raven had injected herself with, and what would have happened had she given it to Anya as originally intended?

Anya glanced to the hatch of the bunker; the thick green cloud still hovered on the other side. It was highly unusual for another death cloud to follow so quickly. They were usually days apart. What was going on?

Anya turned her gaze back to the base of the ladder where Raven had been sitting. She had to blink several times, but it didn't change the scene before her.

Raven was gone.


	20. Crippling Confessions

Alarm bells went off as Anya's panic levels rose. Frantically she searched the room. The small space was encased in shadows. Raven had to be hiding. There was no way she could leave. No way out but through the hatch and death cloud still lingered outside it.

For the second time that night, a war crying Raven leaped onto Anya's back from behind sending Anya to the stone floor and colliding with the coffee table.

Raven had the blonde in a tight straddle, but Anya managed to turn and face the reaper. She caught Raven's raised fists, one in each hand as the brunette struggled.

"You've…ruined…everything!" Raven hissed through gritted teeth.

Anya didn't have time to respond. Raven had become much stronger since their last encounter and well-practiced in the grappling arts. She was good, but Anya was still better.

With a war cry of her own, Anya flipped them, pinning Raven to her back. The reaper didn't look surprised. In fact, she looked almost as though she were expecting the reversal. Raven didn't move at first as she gazed into Anya.

With Raven's new strength and metallic limb she could have easily turned the tables and pinned Anya—but she didn't.

Instead, Raven bucked her hips into the blonde who settled all her weight into her attacker. But Raven wasn't trying to get free, she was trying to get friction. Another thrust of the reaper's hips sent an inadvertent wave of pleasure through Anya. She let out a long breath as she stared into Raven's hooded eyes. She looked a lot calmer now.

Raven bucked a third time, slower while rubbing Anya's mound with her own. Raven's breathing labored as she let out a whimper.

Against her better judgement, Anya loosened her grip on the brunette's wrists ever so slightly. She bent forward and hovered her lips over Raven's, allowing the other girl to make the choice.

Thankfully, Raven took the invitation to crash their lips together. She practically inhaled Anya into that kiss, then beckoned for more with a flick of her tongue. She sucked Anya's bottom lip and ground against the blonde again for more.

Convinced Raven no longer meant her harm, Anya released Raven's wrists to cup her jaw with both hands to pull her closer.

As soon as the reaper was free, Raven flipped them in one smooth motion but thankfully didn't continue to fight. Instead, she laced lithe arms behind Anya's neck, holding tight as their lips locked together in a never-ending battle for dominance.

Rough hands slipped through Anya's jacket, urging it off along with her tank top underneath. Anya complied as those same hands came to rest on her own. Raven's rough trembling fingers guided Anya's under the hem of the reaper's tattered shirt.

"Touch me," Raven breathed.

Anya was all too happy to comply. She hadn't smiled that hard in months as she stripped Raven's clothes away and sucked a dark nipple into her mouth, pebbling it with her tongue.

While Anya sucked and tugged at Raven's taut nubs, she kept her hands busy by inching the brunette's pants off centimeter by centimeter until the reaper helped by shimmying out of them completely.

Raven's underwear was the last thing to go, moving away from Raven's reddened and glistening breasts, Anya slipped her fingers over Raven's panties and pulled them off. She took a moment to inhale the thick, heady scent that was all Raven.

Raven's hip rose toward Anya's mouth in silent indication. Anya wasted no more time marvelling, instead diving right in face first.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh," Raven moaned followed by a long panted breath.

Raven writhing beneath Anya's mouth again was heaven. How she'd missed this. Feeling Raven's wetness fill her mouth, how the girl's screams of pleasure sent a throbbing ache between her own legs.

Anya suctioned down on her lover mercilessly, flicking her tongue with impressive speed as Raven rode the blonde's face to completion. After coming, Raven's hand rested on the back of Anya's head, she didn't remove it for some time, just held Anya's mouth in place over her womanhood.

Luckily, the warrior didn't mind. She stayed there until Raven decided to release her hold. Once she did, Anya crawled up that naked body she missed so much, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake as she met those perfect lips she craved again.

Raven kissed back so gently, the kiss filled with passion and love and recognition. Feeling a wave of bravery, Anya gathered the courage to tell Raven how she felt, how she'd always felt. This was her chance.

"I love you, Reivon," Anya whispered against the reaper's lips.

Suddenly, Raven pushed Anya away. The brunette's brows drew together, her expression a confused and unpleasant one before she shook her head sadly.

"No you don't," Raven croaked.

It was Anya's turn to knit her brows. "Of course, I do. I wished I had said it to you months ago. You are my life, Reivon. I cannot live without you. Not now that I know you."

"No!" Raven screamed, kicking the coffee table with her metallic leg and sending it toppling over. She then proceeded to dress as quickly as possible.

"Reivon? What are you doing?"

"You don't love me," Raven repeated. "You can't. You don't know who I am or what I've done."

Anya reached out to place a comforting hand on Raven's shoulder but was quickly shoved away.

Once dressed, Raven rose to her feet. She crossed the room and leaned against the ladder, looking at the blanketed hatch window then back at Anya.

"That death cloud is because of me, Anya. It's here because I failed. They sent it to kill me so I couldn't tell you what I know."

Anya threw her tank top on before getting to her feet and taking a cautious step toward Raven.

"No! Don't come near me," Raven ordered. "We shouldn't have fucked."

Anya made a mental note that it was actually Raven who got laid. Anya still hadn't got hers.

"Reivon, there's nothing you can say to keep me away from you. Or from loving you."

Raven leant her head against the rung of the ladder. Anya couldn't tell if the brunette was laughing or crying.

It was the crescendo-ing laughter that suddenly rang throughout the bunker that set Anya's nerves on edge. Anya glanced to the amusement that flashed across Raven's face as she continued to laugh the maniacal sound.

"You've no idea how I've betrayed you. I was going to take you back to them, Anya. Let them make you like me. Like _Lincoln_."

Anya's eyes widened. "Lincoln?"

Raven nodded, pained sorrow in her eyes. "He's like me. A reaper."

Raven's voice came out so dry and raspy as if speaking was a difficult talent to master.

It seemed Raven wanted to say more but was unable. She started to clear her throat incessantly. Remembering the water skin she'd filled earlier, Anya pulled it from her side and crossed the room to hand to the brunette.

Raven took it gratefully, gulping down huge amounts before returning it.

"Mountain Men," she whispered. Her voice starting to clear again. "They must know I failed. Now they want me dead. They don't want me to tell you what I know. That's why another death cloud came so soon."

Anya looked at her curiously. "Failed what? How would they know? And where's Lincoln?"

So many questions spun in Anya's mind. She had to find Lincoln. And what of Tris?

Raven snickered and smiled that sadistic smile again while resting her head back against the rung of the ladder. "I was supposed to inject you with the Red. There's cameras in the trees. They watch everybody, everyday."

Mountain Men watching was definitely a disconcerting thought. She'd have to do something about that when they got out of there.

Then, Anya thought back to Raven's struggle in the cave with the odd instrument. She had turned it on herself in the end instead.

Raven shook her head again, sadness pervading her face. "I couldn't do it though. Couldn't subject you to this insatiable hunger, this crazed obsession."

Anya closed the distance between them and pulled Raven into her arms, allowing the girl to cry into her shoulder. "It's okay, Reivon. It's over."

Raven shoved Anya away again, fire in her eyes. "Nothing is over! Without that drug, I'll die Anya. Lincoln is still a reaper. And I've betrayed you in a way you could never forgive if you knew."

Raven turned away, her shoulders shaking as she clung to the ladder. Anya's heart broke at the sight. "There's nothing I could not forgive you for, Reivon. I love you."

"Stop saying that!" Raven shouted, her voice cracking.

"I'm never going to leave you. We'll figure this out. We'll go to Arcadia. We'll see Abby. She can fix this drug addiction you have. Then we'll go home. Just you and me…"

"I KILLED TRIS!" Raven screamed, showing her face to Anya, tears streaming. "I strangled her with my bare hands. Felt her bones snap beneath my fingers and watched her choke on her own blood as I continued to squeeze. I broke her chest into pieces and still did not relent."

Tears stung Anya's eyes now as she stared unblinkingly at Raven.

Raven took a deep breath before straightening and speaking in unnerving monotone. "I'm a killer. You shouldn't love me, Anya. You don't know me. Not anymore."


	21. Blameless

Anya froze in place as Raven's words continued to echo through her thoughts. _I killed Tris_. Her seken was dead. Murdered by the woman she loved.

"Why?" Anya croaked.

"Why what?" Raven sounded exhausted now.

"Tris. Why? Why would you kill her? She was your friend!"

Tears welled behind Raven's orbs. "I didn't know who she was at the time. Mountain Men are cruel, Anya. They made us into reapers. You can't imagine what it's like to be so dependent on that drug. They made me and Tris fight to the death for it. In the beginning, when you make the transition, memories are incredibly distant. It's like they aren't even a part of you. By the time I realized what happened, it was too late."

A few stray tears escaped, but Anya quickly wiped them away. She stayed quiet for several long moments as she processed what Raven had said.

"We should sleep," Anya said finally, her tone emotionless.

Raven looked confused when Anya held her hand out.

"You want to sleep beside me? After what I did?"

Anya couldn't afford to be angry. She'd spent the past few months worrying over Raven's safety. And from what the brunette had said, Tris' death was a good one. Although, the pain of the young girl's fight being over was a dagger to Anya's heart.

The drug Raven kept referencing must have been very powerful to pit friends against each other. She did her best not to think about Raven killing Tris as she opened her mouth to speak again.

"I do not blame you, Reivon. I blame Mountain Men. Come to bed with me. We can talk more tomorrow."

Raven took Anya's hand but did not follow. Instead, she shook her head, that pained expression on her face again.

"I don't know how lucid I'll be tomorrow. When the drug wears off…"

She didn't finish her sentence. Anya stepped closer, quickly wrapped her arms around Raven's waist and held her close. At first, Raven resisted as if by instinct, but then relaxed in Anya's arms and leaned into her.

"We might only have tonight," Raven whispered.

"You need rest, Reivon," Anya insisted. "As soon as death cloud is gone, we leave for Arcadia. I will not lose you. Not again."

With a tear-stained gaze and a sad nod, Raven pressed her lips to Anya's.

The kiss was slow, sensuous. Gently, Anya walked them backward, drawing Raven with her toward the bed. Their movements stayed slow and careful, their steps cautious and silent as they continued to kiss to their destination.

Anya crawled on the bed first before turning around to pull Raven down in front of her. Raven smiled a real, affectionate smile for the first time since Anya had found her before stripping her clothes away and slipping in bed beside the warrior.

Anya wrapped her arms around Raven once more as the brunette settled against the warrior's chest. Warmth spread through her as Raven made herself comfortable and their breathing fell into sync.

In a matter of moments, the two women drifted off to sleep, arms latched tightly to one another for the entirety of the night.

OoOoO

To say Raven was groggy the next morning would be a vast understatement. The brunette could barely lift her lids open long enough to meet Anya's gaze.

"Reivon? Wake up, Reivon."

Although the reaper was making a conscious effort, her eyes continued to roll up into her skull, her head lulled back, unable to hold herself upright.

The withdrawal had started. Which meant they were running out of time.

Anya looked to the hatch above, relief flooded her when she noticed sunlight shining through. The death cloud had lifted. It was safe to go outside again.

The first issue of the day, however, would be getting Raven dressed.

And Raven wasn't the least bit helpful as Anya pulled the reaper's tattered shirt back over her head, lifted limbs, angled arms, and shimmied pants on. She even pulled and twisted the brunette's socks and shoes on. It was all very… sweet.

Raven couldn't stand on her own, so Anya laced the reaper's arm around her neck and held her close while ascending the ladder.

Thankfully, Raven managed just enough energy to crawl out of the hole and collapse in the dirt outside. Anya wasted no time scooping up her lover and carrying her the rest of the way to Arcadia.

The sun beat hard on the determined warrior. Dehydration became a problem hours later when her water skin emptied. Her muscles grew tired, but she refused to rest, adamant about doing everything in her power to make sure Raven's fight would continue.

It wasn't until morning curved into late evening that Anya arrived at the Sky People's camp. The military officers must have seen Raven in her arms and had rushed to find the doctor because Abby and Clarke were at the gate entrance within moments of her arrival.

"What happened?" Abby asked hurriedly.

"Red Drug… Mountain…Men… m-made her r-reaper…" was all Anya could manage. She was so tired, exhausted, dehydrated. Not once did she stop on the journey.

"Clarke, get Anya some water. I'm going to get Raven on some fluids right away and do some blood tests."

With a nod, Clarke hurried off. Anya passed Raven's limp body to another doctor, a tall male with dark hair who followed Abby inside the large structure the sky people called _The Ark_.

When Raven disappeared from view, Anya crumbled to the ground.


	22. Transmission

Anya woke in Arkru's infirmary the following morning to a loud crash of metal greeting metal.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Anya sat up with a start. Leaping from the hospital gurney she had been sleeping on and rushing toward the direction of Raven's shrill voice.

In the corner of the med bay stood Abby, Clarke, and the dark-haired male doctor from the day before, all had their hands raised in defense as a very feral looking Raven pointed a huge needle at them.

"Raven… it's me, Abby. Please put the needle down. We're not going to hurt you."

"Bullshit! You want my stuff! No one gets my stuff!"

It was Clarke who spoke next. "Rae, look around you. What stuff?"

Anya watched Raven search frantically around herself for belongings that clearly weren't there.

The brunette's eyes were uncharacteristically wide with dark shadows beneath. Sweat beaded her forehead and streamed steadily down her cheeks. The dirt-stained caramel hand holding the needle shook as violently as the rest of her. Even those glassy dark chocolates couldn't stay still as they darted in every direction.

"Where the FUCK is my STUFF!?" Raven screeched as she aimed the needle at Clarke, a harsh snarl in place.

Without even thinking, Anya rushed forward. Her actions automatic from years of training; in a quick series of movements, she sidestepped the needle, slipped behind Raven and disarmed her hand holding the weapon, the syringe falling to the floor.

Raven screamed out as Anya held the brunette firmly from behind, pressing Raven's arms against her own waist and holding them there, locked in place. The reaper struggled and continued to scream, but her attempts of escape proved futile.

Abby was quick to grab another needle and a vial of liquid. When she approached Raven, Anya backed both herself and Raven away from the doctor.

"Anya, she needs to be sedated," Abby said carefully. "It's not going to hurt her, I promise."

Anya met Clarke's gaze over Abby's shoulder who nodded. With an unnerving breath, Anya stayed still and nodded, holding Raven in place as the doctor injected the reaper with something that made her fall limp.

They rushed Raven into a private room at the back of the infirmary as soon as she fell unconscious. Anya followed, making sure to stay out of the way as the doctors worked.

They placed several tubes in Raven's body connected to bags of liquids, machina beside the brunette suddenly began to beep and screech at an alarming pace. Clarke mentioned later the sound to be Raven's heartbeat. It seemed a long time before the beeping slowed to a calming rhythm again.

When Raven finally stabilized, it was just Abby and Anya left standing by Raven's bedside.

"I assume you'll want to stay with her?" Abby asked, breaking the silence.

"Every minute."

"I'll have Clarke wheel you in a cot so you can sleep in here. But you need to know the next few days won't be easy. I've never seen drug levels to this intensity before."

Anya stared down at Raven's unmoving form, her lids fluttered, muscles twitched and other than the sweat still slicking her forehead, she just seemed to be sleeping.

"I'm staying no matter what," Anya said with finality.

Abby looked to the grounder and offered a pained smile, not turning away until a man Anya had never seen before entered the room, a strange machina in his hand.

"Sinclair?" Abby asked, clearly confused as to why the man was standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here? Raven can't have any visitors."

"That's not why I'm here," Sinclair said quickly.

His eyes darted quickly between the device in his hand and then back at Raven. As he stepped further into the room toward Raven's bed, Anya rushed to meet him halfway, stopping him in his tracks.

"I don't mean any harm," he said, raising his hands in defense. "I'm picking up a signal in this room. Something in here is transmitting our location to somewhere else. Does Raven have any weird tech on her?"

Anya turned to Abby with a lifted brow. The doctor also had a curious brow. One by one, realization dawned on the trio, and all eyes fell to Raven's robotic limb.

Anya stepped aside this time while Sinclair produced a small tool kit from his pocket. When he moved to crack the shell casing of Raven's leg, Anya moved to stop him, but a gentle hand on her arm made her stay. Abby's nod assured the warrior it was alright.

As the engineer pulled away the smooth, shiny casing, endless wires wrapped around the metallic limb inside. Sinclair raised his device over the structure, waving it back and forth until it started beeping faster than Raven's heart machina.

"The limb is transmitting our location," he announced. "Anyone can find us unless we disable it now."

"I've x-rayed that limb through and through. It isn't removable," Abby assured. "The device has been interwoven right into Raven's limb."

"There's no way to shut it down remotely," Sinclair said quickly. "And it looks like the transmitter is embedded in bone."

Abby's eyes widened, the doctor looked horrified at a revelation.

"What is it?" Anya asked with a lump in her throat. She had a sinking feeling what the answer would be.

"We can't let the Mountain Men find us. We're going to have to amputate. _Immediately_."


	23. Awake

Anya sat outside Raven's room while the doctors performed surgery. Clarke came out every hour or so to keep the warrior updated.

The situation with Raven's metallic limb was far worse than they imagined. Clarke had explained the device was part of Raven now and difficult to separate. Many wires wrapped around the leg and reached all the way to her central nervous system.

Within these cables existed a fluid, a toxin, and it was leaking inside the reaper. Abby was working tirelessly to remove each wire safely and carefully; one at a time, out of hundreds.

Clarke explained the fluid inside was a new kind of drug they'd never encountered and it was killing Raven. Heightening the effects of the red drug already in her system and making Raven far more erratic and unpredictable than to be expected.

"Why don't you get some rest, Anya? Or at least eat something." Clarke said upon her next visit.

Anya glanced at Clarke with watery eyes and shook her head. "I won't leave her. Not until she's okay again."

Clarke sighed before returning to Raven's room and closing the door gently behind her.

Anya buried her face in her hands and rubbed her eyes. They stung from the unshed tears she refused to let fall for the last twelve hours.

 _Twelve hours_. Half a day, that's how long Raven had been in surgery. How long Anya had sat stationed in a chair outside her lover's room while Abby and Clarke worked tirelessly to extract Raven's leg.

" _It's good to see you again_ , Anya," came a familiar voice out of the blue in her native tongue.

Anya looked up to see Commander Lexa making her way through the infirmary. The brunette was clad in dark leather combat armor, but her face and eyes were free of war paint. The lack of eye markings was a good sign. It meant no war was underway.

Anya rose steadily to her feet and clasped forearms with her former seken. _"It is good to see you again too. Have you come for Clarke?"_

Lexa nodded. " _Why are you here?_ "

Anya sighed before gesturing for the commander to take a seat. After doing so, Anya explained the events of the last few days. Lexa listened intently to Anya's every word.

" _One more thing,"_ Anya added at the end. _"Raven said there's machina in the trees. That Mountain Men watch all of us every day."_

Lexa's eyes widened. _"I'll have our people sweep the entirety of the woods before the week is out. Thank you for telling me, Anya."_

"There you are! I was wondering what happened to you, Lexy baby." Octavia stopped short when she noticed Anya sitting across from Lexa. "Oh, errr… I mean… _Commander_."

Lexa let out a light laugh as she rose to her feet and wrapped Octavia in a tight hug. "Clarke is still busy. Where is Indra? I must speak to her at once."

Octavia broke the hug as she answered. "Out by the front gates talking to security. Is something wrong?"

Lexa nodded. "I will tell you everything soon. First, I must talk to Indra about machina in the trees."

Octavia's curious brow went unanswered as Lexa turned back to Anya. "I will see you later, my friend. I'll return when the forest has been swept. May we meet again."

Anya nodded. She watched the brunettes leave hand in hand and felt a sharp pang of jealousy only for a moment. She was envious of them. Envious Lexa had two mates alive and well.

Suddenly, a muffled, high-pitched shriek reverberated throughout the infirmary. The door to Raven's room flew open seconds later, the door crashing into the wall behind it. Clarke hovered in the doorway, blood splatter across her cheeks, her eyes showing alarm, perhaps even fear. She looked out of breath.

"Anya! Get in here! We need your help!"

The urgency in Clarke's tone had Anya wasting no time rushing inside.

Raven's cot had been moved to the center of the room, Abby stood on one side with a tray of malicious looking instruments beside her. The doctor's green gown was soaked in blood. In fact, half the room seemed caked in blood.

It streaked the walls, the ceiling, the doctors, and the gray bedding beneath a squirming struggling Raven. Another strangled shriek escaped the brunette as she ripped the breathing tube from her throat with an unrestrained hand.

The metallic limb was gone, replaced with nothing but an exposed stump that jerked back and forth in the air as Abby tried to hold Raven still.

Anya froze for a moment as she took in the sight of an open, oozing, meaty limb staring her in the face. The edges severed and hanging off in the most unnatural of ways. The fatty bits within the swollen flesh was enough to churn the fierce warrior's stomach. She noticed several wires still hung in various crevices.

"Anya! We need you to hold her down!" Clarke yelled as she tried to restrain Raven from the other side of the hospital bed.

Anya moved behind Raven's head quickly and held her firmly by the shoulders to keep the brunette from sitting up and jerking. Together, the three of them managed to hold her down but it wasn't easy, and Raven's energy didn't seem to be wavering as she screamed over and over.

Anya would be forever haunted by those screams.

"Why is she awake!?" Anya asked in disbelief.

It was Clarke who answered. "The toxin in her leg got into her system, rendering the anesthetics ineffective."

Anya's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "So, she can feel everything!?"

Tears glistened in Clarke's oceans as she nodded.

"She should have passed out by now," Abby yelled over Raven's cries. "But the drug in her system is unlike anything I've ever seen. It's keeping her alert!"

"Mom, there has to be something we can do! She's suffering!"

Abby froze a moment seemingly in thought. Blood spurted from Raven's amputated limb through the air before the surgeon opened her mouth again to speak. "Increase the dosage and reinsert the breathing tube, Clarke. We're going to induce a coma."


	24. Better Future

**A/N: Italic sentences are being spoken in Trigedasleng.**

* * *

Anya laid in Raven's hospital bed beside her, careful not to jostle any of the brunette's tubes as she did so. A single tear escaped as Anya watched the woman she loved sleep and sleep.

The blonde stretched her arms overhead before returning one to a curl beneath her head and allowing the other to come to rest over Raven's stomach beneath the thin sheet covering her.

She wondered if Raven would ever wake again. Two days had passed, and little improvement was seen. In fact, Abby had insisted Raven's health was declining more with each passing hour.

Anya sniffled as she kissed Raven's cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

Just as Anya started to relax and rest her head on her arm again, Raven's body began to jerk and shake unnaturally at an alarming pace. The brunette's eyes never opened but her mouth did, a gurgling sound emanating from it until a mass of thick white bubbles similar to that of a rabid dog started to bubble into and around the tube in her mouth.

Panicked, Anya leapt from the bed and out of the room down the ark hallway. "AAABBY!" The warrior burst through the door she knew to be the surgeon's bedroom without knocking. The doctor was in bed, still fully clothed. "It's Reivon! Hurry!"

Abby didn't miss a beat as she bolted from the bed with practiced speed. Matching Anya in pace as they headed back to Raven's room.

When they returned, Raven continued to shake violently, alarms beeping loudly in addition to the display.

"Turn her on her side!" Abby yelled.

Clarke entered the room seconds later as Anya pushed Raven onto her side and removed the breathing device in a panic, the foam streamed steadily out of her mouth onto the bedding.

Abby crossed the room to a nearby table picking up various instruments and injectors Anya had no idea what were for. She'd learned to trust the woman though as Abby was her only hope of saving Raven.

Before the doctor returned to the bed, the three women froze at the sudden change of Raven's heart rate monitor; a steady, high-pitched hum rang through the air that chilled Anya to her core. Wasn't the machina suppose to make several beeps? And that meant Raven's heart was beating?

But the sound stayed linear. The green line on the screen stopped jumping and remained flat. Raven stopped moving, her body fallen completely limp.

"No!" Abby yelled dropping the instruments in her hand and running to Raven's side. In a second flat, the doctor maneuvered herself overtop Raven so the reaper was on her back and Abby had her in a straddle. Next, hand over hand, Abby started pumping Raven's chest.

"Starting compressions."

Over and over, Abby pushed harshly against the other brunette's chest, but Raven never moved. Her eyes never opened. And finally, after all those stressful days, Anya let the tears fall as she watched life leave Raven.

The quirky brunette that fell from the sky and showed Anya the ways of love was gone. Her fight was over.

"Clarke! Adrenaline shot, now!"

Clarke rushed to the table and returned with a long, bulky injector before handing it to Abby who raised it high in the air before jabbing it into Raven's heart like a kill shot.

After her thumb pressed down on the device and the liquid dispersed, silence fell over the room except for the still steady flatline alarm of Raven's heart rate monitor.

All women held their breath as they watched the green line on the screen.

"Wake up, Reivon," Anya urged.

Suddenly, the most precious sound fell on the warrior's ears as the monitor began to beep persistently again and Raven started to cough.

"Roll her onto her side again," Abby instructed as she slipped off the younger brunette.

Anya did so with shaky hands and a small smile. Clarke returned with a towel and together, the three of them cleaned Raven up.

OoOoO

Although breathing on her own, Raven never did open her eyes again. They'd thought she'd come close several times, but in the end, those lids stayed shut.

After a week of hanging around Arkadia, Lexa returned for her Clarke and to deliver news to Anya.

" _Every clan has swept their woods to the borders. They've found numerous machina and continue to find more every day. We no longer need to worry about Mountain Men watching us_."

Anya nodded. She had forgotten all about the sweep of tech. She'd been so preoccupied with Raven all week.

" _You need fresh air. Come with me."_ Anya shook her head at the commander, arms crossed. _"Consider it an order,"_ Lexa urged.

With a sigh, Anya followed the commander out of Raven's room, through the infirmary and out the large sphere-shaped door. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. How long had it been since she'd last seen the sun?

" _You need to return to your people, Anya. There is work to be done. They must be led_. You are their heda."

Anya sighed and rubbed her forehead. " _I can't leave Reivon. I just can't_."

" _You must. I'll keep Clarke by her side. As many guards as you like and a messenger here. But you must return to your people. You took an oath._ "

Anya didn't care about her oath at the moment. But she could already feel the obligation pulling her. Eventually, she nodded her agreement.

" _I'll leave tonight_."

OoOoO

Anya sat at the edge of Raven's bed as she kissed the brunette's hand and said her goodbyes.

Her heart ached beyond measure as she prepared to leave Raven. But duty called. She had little choice.

"Raven's recovery will be rough. A world of pain is coming her way. _If_ she wakes up that is."

Anya looked up to see a tall dark man hovering in the doorway. Anya couldn't help the unsettling, sudden rush of dread in her stomach from rising.

"Who are you?"

His smile was warm but something was off about it. She didn't know what though.

"My name, is Jaha. And I have something that can help Raven. Something that can give her a better future. A pain free one."

Jaha held up something that almost made Anya's heart stop. A chip, a chip with the sacred symbol. The same one from Lexa's ritual when she became commander.

Anya was confused. "Raven is not a nightblood. She cannot have that."

"She doesn't need to be. Look, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. Take your time, think about it. But this," Jaha held the chip up again, "will wake her up."

Anya shook her head, ignoring the palm held out to her containing the chip. Jaha gave her nothing but an unnerved feeling. "I am not interested. Leave before I make you."

Holding his hands up in surrender, Jaha backed away. "I'll be here when you change your mind."

After he left, Anya shook her head and rolled her eyes before placing one final goodbye kiss to Raven's cheek.

"I will be back for you, my love."

With a tear in her eye, Anya left Arkadia.


	25. The Chip

Anya returned to Arkadia every chance she got which wasn't often. Every visit yielded the same results… no change. Raven remained asleep, and Anya stayed a broken soul. Devoid of her companion.

Each visit Jaha would linger in the background, always watching Anya with a studious gaze and sending an unnerving wink that sent a shiver down the warrior's spine.

After two weeks and still no difference in Raven's condition, Anya approached Abby about the chip and Jaha's claims. But the doctor had no helpful information. Insisting she didn't trust the technology or Jaha.

"Think about it," Jaha would whisper each time Anya left Arkadia.

This time, he slipped the chip into Anya's hand who clutched it tight and left without a word. She'd wait until she returned to her village to stare at and ponder the strange machina. How the piece exhibited the sacred symbol and Jaha managed to get his hands on it was beyond her.

Days later, totaling three weeks since Raven fell comatose, Jaha approached Anya's village with unsettling news.

"You're out of time, Anya. Raven's dying."

Anya was certain her heart stopped at Jaha's words. She shook her head violently. "No. You are lying."

"I'm not," Jaha insisted. "Come back with me. Let's save her, together. Anya, it's the only way. I promise this chip will fix everything!"

Anya wanted to stand her ground, instinct told her to fight. But she didn't want pride to be the cause of Raven's death. So instead, not wasting another moment, she ordered for a horse to be prepared and rode back to Arkadia with Jaha.

Upon arrival, Abby stood in front of Raven's room, arms crossed and unmoving.

"Stand aside, Abby," Anya ordered.

"We don't know what it does. Don't do this, Anya," Abby begged. "There's still a chance she can wake up."

Knowing time was of the essence, Anya withdrew her sword and held it to the doctor's throat. Clarke was quick to rush in next, resting a gentle hand on Anya's shoulder.

"Everyone calm down. Anya, it's your call. We'll do what you want."

Abby shot Clarke a death glare, but Clarke paid no attention.

"Give her this," Anya ordered, holding up the chip.

Abby let out a frustrated sigh and said nothing. It was Clarke who finally took the chip; pushed her mother aside, and entered Raven's room.

After Jaha instructed Clarke how to insert the chip, he left the room to leave Anya, Abby, and Clarke waiting. But not before turning to Anya to say, "You made the right choice."

Silence fell over the room for several agonizing moments. Until Clarke broke it.

"Heart rate rising," Clarke announced. "Blood pressure returning to normal. She's waking up!"

Anya held her breath as she watched Raven's lids slowly flicker open. "Reivon?"

Suddenly, Raven bolted straight up in bed, bleary eyed and dazed before looking down at her arms and reaching to pull the cables out. Abby and Clarke moved to stop her, but Anya held a hand up.

"This is impossible," Abby breathed as she continued to stare at Raven.

The trio watched as Raven acted like nothing was wrong. As if the mechanic hadn't been in a coma for the past few weeks and had simply woken from a nap.

"Uhhmm," Raven started, her voice raspy. "Where the fuck's my leg?"

All three women still flabbergasted by Raven froze.

"We had to remove it," Abby answered. "It was killing you."

Raven's expression fell as she looked away from Abby and Clarke. Her gaze narrowing when she spotted the grounder warrior gawking from the doorway.

Raven nodded her head toward Anya. "Who are you?"

OoOoO

Abby had to take Anya aside to explain amnesia and all that meant. After some questioning, it seemed Raven couldn't remember the last year of her life. Didn't remember the Ark's problems with the air supply, building the escape pod, meeting Anya, or becoming a reaper.

Once she understood, Anya returned to Raven's room, approaching slowly and with caution. The brunette was sitting up in the hospital bed eating a bowl of rice while Clarke and Sinclair strapped a new prosthetic leg to Raven's nub.

This leg was not as high tech looking as the mountain man edition, but still had a shiny exterior and robotic look. Raven didn't miss a beat while eating her rice. Didn't even flinch. In fact, she didn't seem to feel a flicker of pain whatsoever.

"Hello, Reivon."

Raven looked up from her bowl, dark circles under her eyes and confusion in those chocolate orbs.

"Hi," Raven croaked, her voice thick and hoarse. "Err… sorry. Who are you again?"

Anya held back the tears stinging her eyes as she inched nearer Raven's bed. How was she supposed to respond to that?

"Friends." The term killed Anya a little inside. "I hope you are feeling better."

"Yeah! Actually, I don't feel a pain or anything. In fact, I feel great!"

The statement took a moment to sink in as it surprised everyone in the room.

"Glad to hear it, Rae," Clarke smiled at the brunette, sending a wave of jealousy through Anya.

"Okay, that should do it," Sinclair announced. "Since you're some sort of miracle prodigy, you want to try standing on it now?"

Clarke rested a hand on Raven's shoulder, again adding fuel to Anya's fire. "I think you should rest but if you're feeling up to it, you can try."

"I'm ready!" Raven said quickly; not even giving Clarke, Anya, or Sinclair a chance to brace her.

Raven leapt from the bed landing feet first without hesitation. Not even a wobble as she stood straight up, arms crossed, a smirk of over-confidence in place.

To say everyone was astounded at Raven's recovery was an understatement.

"Ooookay. I guess you're free to go then, Raven. I'll check on you later. I'm going to let my mom know how well you're doing."

"I'm going to go too. Glad you're okay, Rae," Sinclair added before following Clarke out the door.

Raven thanked Clarke and Sinclair on their way out, once they'd left, Anya and Raven were finally alone.

Anya shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "Would you… maybe like to take a walk, Reivon?"

A shy smile pulled at Raven's lips. "Yeah. I'd love to get out of here. Let's go."

Raven didn't lack for speed in her stride. Anya had to quicken her steps just to keep up. They walked through the ark without a word, out the doors, and through the grounds toward the firepit. They sat on a fallen log facing the flames.

Luckily, the last two arkers were just leaving when they arrived, leaving Anya and Raven alone again to talk.

"So… what were we really?" Raven asked suddenly, taking Anya by surprise. "Abby says I lost a year of memories. And she said you've played a significant part. What did she mean by that?"

Anya stared into the dancing flames as she thought about her answer. How much should she reveal? She didn't want to scare Raven off.

"We grew close," Anya uttered, her voice hoarse with emotion.

They'd been through so much. She just wanted Raven back already. To feel those precious lips on her own again. Raven sat no more than two feet away, how could the universe be so cruel?

When Raven didn't respond, Anya looked up to see the brunette staring straight ahead as if something were right in front of her. She sat straight up and stiff like a statue, as if trapped in a trance, her face paled.

"Reivon?"

Again, she didn't respond.


	26. Visions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, please no one panic over this chip thing. This fic is NOT canon. There is no A.I. takeover nonsense.**

 **Secondly, I did not want to abandon this fic so I made a new years resolution to finish this fic no matter what. Well, resolution completed. The remaining chapters have been written. Consider this a warning that the end is near...**

* * *

The gorgeous blonde called Anya was talking, but Raven heard nothing. She couldn't stop staring at the beautiful woman to have appeared out of thin air right before her eyes.

A woman with long brown tresses, flawless skin, flawless everything, and the most perfect legs peeking out from beneath a sleek, thigh-high red dress. What was happening? Had she gone crazy? Was she hallucinating?

"Hello, Raven," came the melodic voice of the gorgeous hallucination. "My name is A.L.I.E. I'm here to lead you home. Salvation lies in the City of Light."

Raven swallowed hard, unsure how to respond.

 _What in the world is going on!?_

"I'm A.L.I.E.," the apparition repeated. "I'll be your guide. You've been chipped, Raven. I've corrected your injuries and the toxicity in your blood. But you require an upgrade to repair your memory centers. It can be found in a place not far from here."

 _Okay, you've lost your mind, Raven. And now you're hallucinating hott women in dresses you want to bang!_

"I am not a hallucination, but a personal visual construct to ease communication between us. And I am not _bangable,_ Raven. We cannot physically touch. However, if you wish, I could trigger your arousal core to bring you to full orgasm.

Raven's mouth dropped at the notion. _And, oh shit, she can read my thoughts._

"No! I'm good. Please don't do that, A.L.I.E." Raven said out loud, forgetting she wasn't alone.

"Reivon?"

Anya shook Raven by the shoulder, concern and worry in those beautiful hazels.

"Oh, sorry. I was just uh—"

The image of the one called A.L.I.E. faded away. Should she tell Anya about A.L.I.E.? Despite not remembering this woman she felt she could trust Anya inexplicably with anything. From the second she woke up, Anya felt different to the others somehow. Raven couldn't remember feeling that with anyone else before.

"Abby was telling me about the chip…" Raven started. "It seems like it came with an added amenity."

Anya narrowed her gaze, clearly not understanding.

Raven sighed. "I'm seeing things. Like, I could see a woman. She was talking to me just now, and she can read my thoughts. I think she's apart of the chip."

Anya's eyes softened this time. She seemed like she was about to move closer but then thought against it. What kind of friends had they been exactly? Was it possible they had been intimate? Something seemed to be bothering Anya, but Raven couldn't figure out what.

"We should tell Abby a spirit haunts you," Anya suggested. "Or Sinclair if it is not a spirit. I will not pretend to understand machina."

Anya moved to stand, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Wait!" Raven said quickly, urging Anya to sit again. "Tell me really what you and I were to each other before I lost my memory. Be honest."

Anya looked away, grief flooding her features. "I loved you, Reivon. I _do_ love you. We were lovers, but only for a short time before so much went so wrong."

Raven nodded and put a reassuring hand on Anya's knee. "What if I said there's a way to get my memories back?"

That perked Anya up if her wide honeyed orbs were anything to go by.

Raven laughed. "The woman I can see that no one else can, A.L.I.E., she says there's an upgrade that can repair my memory centers. She says we have to travel to some city to get it. She says she'll lead us to salvation whatever that means."

Anya turned concerned again. "Do you trust this AL-LEE?"

Raven nodded. "I think so. Will you come with me to find this city?"

Anya nodded. "I will go anywhere with you."

OoOoO

"Raven this is ridiculous. We have no way of knowing what you're seeing. You can't trust these visions."

Raven huffed as she spun around to face Abby for the umpteenth time. "I'm going to this city. That's final."

Abby shook her head violently. "This is ludicrous! You don't even know where you're going. You'll get hurt."

"I'll have A.L.I.E. guiding me, and Anya protecting me."

Raven shot a glance at the fierce warrior by her side. She was glad to be backed up by such an intimidating yet beautiful looking grounder. Behind her other shoulder stood A.L.I.E., the breathtaking A.I. program no one else but Raven and Jaha could see.

"We're coming too," Clarke announced out of nowhere as she, Lexa, and Octavia approached from behind the doctor.

Abby drew her brows and crossed her arms angrily at Clarke. "You're not going."

Commander Lexa intruded Abby's personal space just then, planting both feet firmly in front of the doctor. "Clarke will go where she likes."

Lexa's tone was final, and Abby must had known it as she threw her hands in the air in defeat and walked away. But not before calling back, "Fine. But I'm coming with you all."

"Great. The more the merrier. How many people can I bring, A.L.I.E.?" Raven asked as she turned around to talk to what must have looked like empty air to the others.

" _The city of light is for everyone, Raven. A new home awaits for all."_

"I'll bring extra warriors," Lexa announced. "They will make sure we reach this city."

"As will I," Anya added.

Lexa and Anya shared a nod before the group dispersed to pack.

A.L.I.E. pointed out their destination on a map to Raven so the others could see. The journey would take a few days by foot. They had to be ready for anything.

Since Raven didn't know whether or not she actually had any 'stuff' to pack or not, she wandered off to the abandoned firepit and sat down again to stare at the flames dancing against the dark sky.

The plan was to pack tonight, gather warriors, and leave the following morning once everyone had arrived. Raven watched as her beautiful blonde companion made inquiries with another grounder across the yard.

' _We were lovers,'_ Anya had said. _I loved you, Reivon. I still do._

Raven couldn't wrap her head around it all. When she opened her eyes that day, she was on _Earth_. Having apparently taken a grounder lover in the process and losing her leg was all a lot to take in over breakfast.

Bending over, Raven reached for the dirt beneath her feet and scooped a pile of the dark sand. Bringing it close to her nose, she inhaled while softly squishing and allowing the substance to sift through her fingers.

"What are you doing, Reivon?"

Raven looked up to find Anya watching her with a curious but gentle expression as she sat beside the brunette.

"I've… never seen it before. As far as I know, this is the first time I'm seeing everything. Feeling the wind, smelling trees. It's incredulous."

Anya nodded but stayed silent a moment as she stared into the fire ahead. "Your favorite experience on Earth was food. You _loved_ the food in my village."

Raven dropped the sand in her hands and burst out laughing. "That does not at all surprise me."


	27. But Fate Proved Stronger

By morning, a hearty group of grounder warriors had assembled outside Arkadia's gates.

Raven crossed the crowded grounds of the camp toward the entrance in hopes of finding Anya. Raven had slept alone in the hospital bed again and found herself looking for the warrior as soon as soon as she opened her eyes.

She found herself fascinated with the blonde stranger without a clue why. Could it be that they were really involved? That her subconscious was in play and yearned for the other woman too?

Shaking the thoughts away, Raven pushed past the other arkers and toward the grounder group. Jaha was giving his city of light salvation speech to the crowds. He sounded like a preacher and in Raven's opinion wasn't helping the cause.

"Reivon! I'm so glad you are okay. It is so good to see you again."

Raven looked up to find a thinner grounder than the rest rushing towards her. She didn't recognize him, and he didn't look like any kind of warrior.

"Sorry… who are you? Are you one of Anya's warriors?"

The small man with the short mohawk chuckled and shook his head. "Forgive me. I've forgotten you lost your memory. Heda Anya warned us this morning. I'm Tito. I cook and skin the animals in Heda's village. I gave you a lesson once."

Raven scrunched up her face. "To cook or skin animals!? I imagine it didn't go well."

Tito laughed again. "It did not. Heda said to never train you in the art again."

"I am glad you remember this, Tito," came Anya's husky voice out of nowhere.

The blonde warrior stood protectively right behind Raven just as she always did. Raven couldn't help but marvel in the security of her companion every time the blonde was near.

"Is everything ready?" Anya asked Tito.

"Yes, Heda. Your every order has been carried out. We are ready to leave."

"Good. Thank you, Tito. You are dismissed."

With that, Tito disappeared amongst the other grounders. Raven was glad to have talked with him, he was one more piece of evidence that brought truth to Raven's forgotten time on Earth. She just desperately wished she could remember.

"Thank you," Raven said turning to Anya.

Anya looked confused. "For what?"

"For instructing Tito to never teach me about skinning or cooking animals."

Anya chuckled. "That did not go well."

Raven joined in the laughter, she could only imagine her own reaction to being told to do such a thing. She probably threatened to burn the whole village down before committing the act.

"Are we ready to go?"

Raven turned around to find Abby with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"We wait for the Commander's order," Anya answered.

Raven couldn't help but notice Anya's protectiveness once again when Abby got close. Was it just in her head?

"We're ready," came Lexa's voice soon enough. She had Clarke riding behind her on a horse. Octavia on a steed of her own.

"Great," Raven said. "Let's go."

Before she could start walking, Anya placed a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder. "You ride with me."

Just then, Anya walked over to a giant black horse and mounted the saddle effortlessly, reaching down for Raven's hand.

Raven looked down at her metal leg contraption. It wasn't that she was in pain, but she had no idea how to maneuver herself up.

"Trust me," Anya whispered.

Doing so, Raven took the blonde's hand and allowed herself to be hoisted up behind the blonde with ease.

Without further delay, they started their journey toward the city of light. Toward salvation.

OoOoO

The group kept a steady pace as morning curved to noon then into night. Raven had no difficulties keeping up. It was a mystery to all how she never succumbed to any kind of pain nor ever tired.

After stopping to make camp, Anya slid from the horse down beside Raven who wanted to walk rather than ride around midday to stretch her leg.

Raven watched in awe as Anya relayed orders to her group of warriors to set the tents and fires. It wasn't long before such things were constructed either. Something about watching Anya delegate was incredibly sexy to Raven for some reason.

Raven's attention diverted to a rustle of bushes behind her, the rustling leaves later revealed Tito and a few other unfamiliar faces hoisting their kills. Some with rabbits, others with deer and such. Tito must have been a hunter as well as the cook and butcher.

"Hungry?" Anya asked, luring Raven's attention back.

Raven's lips pulled into a tight-lipped smile. "Like you need to ask. Of course I am!"

Anya chuckled, a sound Raven found endearing and wanted to hear again and again. She enjoyed making the blonde laugh.

"Let's sit by the fire, Reivon. Food will be ready soon enough."

And when food _was_ ready to eat, Raven unknowingly relived meat heaven all over again. The brunette inhaled her bowl of spiced meats, groaning and mmmm-ing all the while. To the others, she must have looked like she'd never seen food before.

Raven's lack of manners didn't seem to phase Anya one bit; she just watched Raven with a small smile and that soft, gentle gaze.

After supper, Anya and Raven fell deep in conversation. Anya's warriors surrounded them as the campfire burned, but they were in their own little world. Raven told Anya about the Ark, and Anya spoke of earth.

Raven couldn't help the sense of deja vu at times. Like they'd had some of those conversations before which perhaps they had. But Anya didn't seem to mind in the least.

They didn't speak about the relationship Raven couldn't remember. Instead, they spoke with ease like friends would.

As the night wore on, the group thinned out until it was just the two of them alone by the remaining burning embers of the fire.

Not ready to end the night just yet, Raven eventually and daringly asked, "Tell me how you feel about me, Anya. How you _really_ feel."

Anya's thin, sleek lips parted a moment, but no words came out. She turned to watch the embers before eventually opening her mouth to speak.

"Let me tell you a story. It is about a quirky skygirl who falls from the sky, and warms the cold heart of a heda warrior…"

Anya's passion came through with every word of her tale. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she recounted the events of their past relationship.

Raven's heart leapt for joy, laughed with genuine glee, and broke for the tragic parts. She wanted to know though. She asked Anya to tell.

"The universe tried to rip them apart," Anya continued. "But fate proved stronger. They still found each other. I believe they are destined to be together. Their happy ending is coming."

Raven smiled. "So, you think the warrior and skygirl find their happy ending in the city of light?"

Anya shrugged with a smirk. "I just know they are happy when together. Wherever that may be."


	28. Welcome Home

Raven reveled in the warmth of the body next to her she was cuddling. Although they went to sleep in separate bedrolls, Raven had migrated near Anya at some point during the night and enveloped the woman in a tangle of limbs.

Anya radiated with heat. Her thin, ripped frame felt so good in Raven's arms as the brunette spooned the warrior from behind. Raven squeezed her bedmate closer, inhaling the thick fragrance of the other woman. Anya always smelled so good, like the rainforest.

After a moment, Anya began to move and let out a long breath before turning over. She smiled at Raven, the thin sunlight escaping through the canvas of the tent, lighting up gorgeous honeyed-hazels.

"Good morning, Reivon," Anya whispered.

"...hi" Raven uttered.

She almost couldn't get the word out. Anya was so beautiful at that moment. Dark chocolates darted between hazels then lips, Raven started to lean closer to that precious mouth, but then came muffled voices of an argument from somewhere outside and Raven pulled away.

With a quick huff, both women shared a look before getting to their feet, pulling on their coats and heading outside to see what the fuss was about.

It was Jaha and Abby who were arguing. Clarke tried to calm her mother to no avail. Raven and Anya quickly rushed over.

"The City of Light will change everything," Jaha preached.

Abby shook her head. "Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it. I want answers, Jaha. What aren't you telling us? What are you hiding?"

The pair stopped arguing and looked at Raven when she approached. But before she could address the arguing pair, A.L.I.E. appeared in the corner of Raven's vision. Hovering like a bodyguard.

" _Answers will not fare well coming from, Jaha,"_ A.L.I.E. started _. "Tell the doctor to ask her questions. I will give you the answers, Raven."_

"A.L.I.E. says to ask your questions," Raven said to Abby. "You know I won't deceive you."

Abby shook her head again. "How do I know I can trust you? You're chipped."

Raven looked to Anya and had an idea.

"Anya knows me. She'll be able to tell if I'm lying. Just ask your questions, Abby. It'll be up to you what you do with the information."

Abby sighed before giving in. "What is the City of Light exactly?"

Raven relayed every answer A.L.I.E. gave. "It's a pre-war city. Preserved from the nuclear blast and radiation zone. Before the war, it was known as Las Vegas, or, _The City of Light_."

Abby bit her lip as she took in the information before speaking again. "That's impossible. The entire surface of the earth was affected. How could an entire city be kept pristine and untouched?"

"A magnetic field would be the best way to describe it to you. Similar to the one Earth uses to shield itself from the sun's solar wind. Machines the size of whole cities were built beneath Las Vegas. The device still spins beneath, producing a field to protect it from the blast, and radiation alike. In turn, these machines also produce enough power for everything you need to survive."

"Will the rest of us be required to take your chip?" Abby asked. "What does it do _exactly_?

"Taking the chip is entirely up to you and not required. You have complete free will. Taking the chip means connecting to my network where I can constantly scan your health and predict your needs. I can even eliminate diseases before they occur. It expands life expectancy, and the upgrade will enhance your ability to self-heal."

Abby crossed her arms, her eyes wild. She was quiet a long time before she spoke again. "Fine. Let's keep moving, but I'm not saying I trust it yet."

OoOoO

Days passed, the journey arduous and long. Abby stayed silent and kept to herself after the argument. As did everyone else with their opinions on the matter, everyone was just anxious to see the city for themselves Raven guessed.

Raven was chipped, and even she couldn't be entirely certain. One thing she was sure of though, she _liked_ Anya. She liked Anya's protective attention set on her every second of the day, and the protective arm that began to circle around her each night. She even loved that low husky laugh of the warrior's.

When night fell once more, routine took hold. Lexa threw up a fist indicating to halt their progress and make camp. Raven glanced up to see Anya already sliding from her horse when A.L.I.E. appeared out of nowhere as she sometimes did.

" _Don't stop_ ," A.L.I.E. ordered. _"Keep moving forward. It's just over that hill."_

"Wait," Raven turned to Anya, stopping her with a gentle hand on her chest. "A.L.I.E. says we should keep moving."

"Reivon, it's night. We should make camp."

Raven's eyes moved to the hill in question and sure enough against the night sky seemed to be a glow of unnatural light.

"But look," Raven said as she pointed at the ominous glow.

Anya turned to look. Eyes widening, Anya called across the group to Lexa. _"Heda! Look to the hill."_

Lexa followed Anya's pointed finger and turned her horse, heading straight for the top of the nearby slope. Others started to follow, all curious by the strange glow.

Raven's heart began to race, this was it. Without thinking, she slipped her hand into Anya's and hurried to the slope with the rest of the crowd. She missed the brilliant smile covering the warriors face at the gesture.

After travelling the short distance and they reached the top, the grounders and sky people alike were greeted with the most mesmerizing of images, their breath stolen away.

Before them truly stood, _a city of light_. Lights touched everything within, reaching in every direction, even toward the sky. How it was possible no one knew. The machines beneath the city must have been genuinely massive as A.L.I.E. had said.

Smiles and awed faces spread to all, everyone having fallen silent from the wonderous sight. It looked to be a city full of life and one that never slept. A large protective wall had been constructed around the base with a massive gate.

" _Welcome home,"_ A.L.I.E. greeted.

Raven smiled until Anya whispered in her ear. "Reivon, is that your AL-LEE?"

"You can see her!?"

"We all can," came Abby's startled voice. "We can see A.L.I.E."


	29. Saving Everyone

Welcome home," said A.L.I.E. "The City of Light awaits you. Please follow me to the gates. I promise you have nothing to fear."

A.L.I.E. turned without wasting another second, her movements precise and robotic, her red dress not even shifting against the wind.

Raven's excitement and nerves began to swirl inside. She wondered how everyone else could see A.L.I.E. too. Wasn't that impossible unless they were chipped? A.L.I.E. couldn't be a real person, right? Right!?

"Let's go." It was Lexa's commanding voice that broke the silence. "Warriors keep your guard up, just in case."

After receiving nods from all around, the group followed after A.L.I.E. who was already halfway to the city gates. Just approaching the lit city from the outside was a surreal experience.

The lighted signs were so bright and reached to the top of the tallest buildings Raven had ever seen. The gates were nearly as tall and thick as the secret structures within with wire at the top.

"Why construct walls to keep everyone out if you're so welcoming?" Abby asked A.L.I.E., her skepticism not missed by anyone.

"To keep the city safe from those who wish to harm it," was A.L.I.E.'s answer.

Once they reached the gates, A.L.I.E. held her hand to some sort of hand scanner. Lights activated immediately waving back and forth before initiating a positive beeping sound. The gates opened shortly after.

As the doors opened, everyone froze. Another A.L.I.E. stood on the other side, dressed and identical to the one who led them to the gates. What was going on?

"Welcome," said the new A.L.I.E. Still, no one spoke. "Do not be alarmed. I am one of many androids that run the city. We are here to serve and protect. You may call any, and all of us, _A.L.I.E_.

Raven took a cautious step forward, Anya's hand refusing to let go so she followed too. As they entered, more lights came on, basking the streets in a flood of more light exposing what lurked in the darkness.

A.L.I.E.s were scattered everywhere. An army of them as far as the eye could see. Some in the streets some inside buildings with their faces in the windows and doorways. Many of them wore various uniforms, some dressed casually while others sported the familiar red dress Raven was used to seeing.

Raven kept scanning the area. There were food carts with A.L.I.E.s ready and waiting to serve. The brunette's stomach rumbled but could she trust what she was seeing?

"This is incredible," Raven breathed.

The A.L.I.E. to have greeted them turned her attention to Raven. "Welcome, Raven. The upgrade is available whenever you are ready. To everyone else, please explore at your leisure. You will find move-in ready rooms in any of the hotels. Please see an A.L.I.E. at the front desk of the establishment to claim yours. You will also find casinos, restaurants, movie theaters, strip clubs, and everything you will ever need to be happy here. Lastly, if you wish to be chipped, simply ask the A.L.I.E. nearest you."

Some of Skykru already broke away from the group to explore. The grounders all looked to the commander for approval to explore which was soon given. As the crowd dispersed, A.L.I.E. approached Raven to hand over a small black and blue chip.

"This will repair your memory, Raven."

After A.L.I.E. walked away, Raven glanced to Anya who still seemed mesmerized by all the neon signs. Quickly, she slipped the chip into her pocket before squeezing Anya's hand.

"Come on, let's go find our room."

Anya looked surprised. "You wish to share with me?"

Raven laughed. "Unless you rather have one to yourself."

"No! No!" Anya said quickly. "I am just surprised. Since you don't remember our past."

With a grin and a shake of her head, Raven threw her arms around Anya's neck.

"I don't need my memories to fall in love with you twice, Anya."

And with that, Raven pulled their lips together for the sweetest most passionate kiss of her life – that she could remember anyway.

OoOoO

"Can you believe the size of this room!?" Raven squealed from across the apartment.

Anya couldn't stop smiling, or laughing at Raven for that matter. "It seems the warrior and the sky girl might get their happy ending now."

Raven rushed back to Anya and pulled her in for another long kiss. Keeping her hands off Anya proved difficult, but they needed to discuss something first.

"I have the upgrade," Raven whispered, pulling the chip from her pocket. "But… I'm not so sure I should take it. A.L.I.E. assures me it'll repair my memory centers. I'll remember you. Remember _us_. But I have this nagging feeling there are things I don't want to recall."

Raven's hand shook as she held the new black and blue chip with the small infinity symbol on it. Something seemed to be stopping her. Some deep dark feeling screaming that she didn't want her memories. Why would that be?

Raven thought back to Anya's story from that first night by the campfire. It sounded like there were a lot of hardships. Why not just start over?

Anya stepped closer. "Reivon?"

Raven shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm not sure what's stopping me. What if there's something I don't want to remember?"

Anya covered Raven's hand that held the chip with her own. "Perhaps, some memories are best left forgotten. I still love you, Reivon. I will stay by your side no matter what decision you make."

Not wanting not to know who the woman was beside her for one more second, Raven nodded.

"Okay, I think I'm ready.

Slowly, Anya nodded too. "Our memories make us strong, Reivon. The good, and the bad."

Without further delay, Raven popped the chip in her mouth and kissed Anya before swallowing.

Raven's mind immediately flooded with a sea of images. Good, beautiful, and horrific.

She saw the passion she had for Anya and the new loathing she had for herself ever since her fingers squeezed that last breath from Tris' body. She remembered Lincoln and their time as reapers. The addiction to red and the series of events to follow.

When Raven opened her eyes again, she was crying. Anya held her steady, saying nothing. She just held Raven close as she processed everything.

"Reivon?" Anya asked after several minutes went by.

Raven pushed away a moment, a hand to her forehead as she thought. She walked to the window of their penthouse suite that overlooked the city.

She looked around the town with new eyes. New understanding. A.L.I.E. told the truth. This was salvation. The chip could heal people. Make them healthier and live longer lives. Free them of addiction and correct obscurities.

"Anya," Raven breathed.

She turned to look at the blonde whose eyes glistened with unshed tears. Raven's lips parted as more information flooded her and a plan formed.

"We can save Lincoln. We can save everyone."


	30. The End

_Six months later…_

The entire Skykru population lived in the City of Light now. Half of them chipped and healthy as ever. Lexa permitted her people to move in as well, and to be chipped at their own discretion. Grounders and Sky People lived together side by side. Their lives bliss.

The City of Light even became the new capital. Lexa lived in harmony with her wives Clarke and Octavia in the tallest tower overlooking the city. She set the rules, and in turn, the A.L.I.E.s enforced them.

Fights were a rarity and ended quickly by androids if one did break out. Sparring was accepted in designated arenas. Although there was no longer currency, hunters and traders still existed within the walls.

The A.L.I.E.s joined many of the hunting parties, acting as medics or hunters themselves. They located more prey with their internal sensors, finding bigger and faster beasts. Therefore, food was plentiful.

Crops were grown inside the gates by Skykru and grounders alike. The soil untouched by radiation which meant they'd produce the best crops around.

A.L.I.E.s cooked most of the food, worked the entertainment industry, repaired the walls, and could even be called upon to fix that leaky tap in the bathroom.

Life was good for everyone. Even Abby had loosened up. She and other doctors had joined together in the beginning to study the chip closely. Never finding fault.

Six months earlier, when Raven recovered her memories, she sent a group of A.L.I.E.s out to find Lincoln and the rest of the reapers. Reapers were the only ones to have ever been chipped by force. But Lexa was made aware of the situation and gave her permission to do so. She even sent warriors along with the androids to get the job done.

Mountain Men attempted fighting back in the beginning but were no match for the androids. After freeing the reapers from their drug addictions and insane mindsets, they returned home. Including _Lincoln_.

Anya and Raven had tears in their eyes the day Lincoln walked through the gates of the city. Enveloping him in the harshest of hugs as to never let him leave again.

OoOoO

Raven yawned before rolling over and snuggling into her fiancée who gave off a pleasant moan.

"Morning gorgeous."

Slowly, Anya's sleepy lids opened, and she smiled while leaning closer to Raven and resting their foreheads together.

"Good morning, Reivon. Are you ready to marry me today?"

With a huge grin, Raven slipped overtop Anya, pressed their bare clits together, and ground down. "Let me just enjoy you one last time before you become the ol ball and chain.

Anya drew her brows, always confused by Raven's jokes.

Laughing, Raven neared Anya's lips, swiping the top one with her tongue before pressing their mouths together in a full fit of passion.

Need for air rising, Raven broke away to breathe. She panted hard as she rode Anya harder.

"Does that feel good, Reivon?" Anya asked as she lifted her hips higher, giving Raven a harder point to ride.

"Yeaaah, baby," Raven breathed.

She was close to coming. Her orgasm building with every thrust, her hips automatically bucking faster and faster as she neared the edge. Reaching two fingers between her legs, Raven spread herself open so her clit could touch Anya's in its rawest form.

Rapidly approaching release, Raven leant down to kiss Anya hard, slipping her tongue inside during the process.

Just before Raven hit her peak, the bedroom door burst open to reveal Raven's best friends and bridesmaids, Clarke and Octavia.

"Oh geez, you two! Save it for the honeymoon!" Octavia shouted.

"Or at least your wedding night which is only a few hours from now," Clarke added.

Raven hated her bridesmaids at that moment but wasn't about to stop what she was doing for them.

"I-I'm n-not s-stopping," Raven panted. "Watch or look away. Make your choice."

With a few last bucks, Raven came hard with a long, low, and feral groan sending her friends into a fit of laughter.

"So much for not seeing the brides before the wedding," Octavia laughed. "Come on you two, get up. We have to get you ready."

"Okay, okay," Raven groaned. "Get out so we can shower first."

"Ohhhhhh, no. You two aren't showering together." Octavia said with finality. "We'll never get to the wedding!"

Raven fixed Octavia with a death glare who threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine. Be late for your own wedding. Come on Clarke, let's make out in their living room while we're waiting."

Raven collapsed beside Anya, turning toward her lover and beaming with excitement. "This is our day. Let's do it how _we_ want."

Anya smiled wide and nodded quickly. "To the shower with you then, Reivon. It's my turn."

OoOoO

 _The wedding ceremony…_

Anya wore the sash of a Trikru Heda. Red in color and filled to the edges with hundreds of painted on intricate designs. Raven wore a luxurious black and white tuxedo she found in one of the casino's marriage halls. Always being the tomboy, Raven refused the dress.

Commander Lexa presided over the wedding, wearing honorary clothes and all too happy to unite sky people and grounders alike through the form of marriage once again.

It seemed everyone in the nation was in attendance. The wedding was held in the streets which were packed with people to the brim. The buildings were decorated, and trolleys of food lined the sidewalks. It was everything Raven could ever want on her wedding day. Anya, and food.

And Lincoln. Who was Anya's best man. To have him back meant the world to them both. For a time, Raven struggled over her memories of Tris, but Anya and Lincoln had both forgiven her. Anya encouraging Raven to live on in Tris' memory.

After the _I do's_ , it was time for the party to commence. A live concert was held, the stage built by A.L.I.E.s and the singers Trikru.

Raven took Anya's hand and led her through the crowd after the kiss that wed them for eternity. Pushing pass friends and congratulatory strangers until they were in front of the stage and could start dancing.

Anya laughed when Raven started her jig.

"Why are you laughing?" Raven asked while laughing herself.

"I am just remembering our first dayte. You danced 'the robot'."

Raven laughed. "Oh yeah. You mean this dance…"

Raven broke out into a robotic stance, turning at the limbs in a square-like fashion. She thought for a second she saw an A.L.I.E. curiously tilt her head at her.

"You gotta admit, I'm not bad for a girl with one leg."

A.L.I.E. had since replicated Raven a compatible android leg far superior to the one Sinclair built but much thinner and lighter than the mountain men prosthetic.

"I love you, Reivon," Anya whispered into Raven's ear before kissing the brunette long and hard.

"I love you too, Anya. And I promise never to leave you again."


End file.
